Despertares
by Aquarius-chan
Summary: Athena solo quería una cosa: volver a tener a su orden completa. Alianzas que ayudarán a su objetivo, enfrentamientos a causa de uno de sus caballeros y desencuentros de quienes fueron hermanos del alma. Pero ella tenía esperanza y eso es lo último que se pierde
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda, pero a mí no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga. **

_Cursiva:_ Primera persona

* * *

**Despertares**

Por Aquarius-chan

**Prólogo:**

_Ya pasó la Guerra Santa contra Hades y solo puedo ver devastación y muerte. Mis caballeros que tanto se arriesgaron, que dieron su vida por mí. ¿Qué les depara después de su deceso? Sufrieron por años por mi culpa y yo salí ganando esta cruel batalla, que si hubiera sido por mí, no habría existido. _

_Pero, ¿en verdad gané? No del todo. Perdí grandes y valientes guerreros en los años en los que Ares estuvo a cargo del Santuario mientras poseía a uno de mis caballeros. Perdí caballeros de plata que solo querían proteger lo que les correspondía, perdí caballeros de bronce por causas aberrantes, perdí a mis caballeros de oro. _

_Ellos sufrieron más de la cuenta. Perdieron seres queridos, perdieron lazos de amistad, perdieron tantas cosas y todo por una traición provocado por el cobarde acto de un dios que solo quería salir ganando su batalla contra mí poniendo a mis guerreros en mi contra._

_A fin de cuentas, perdí mucho yo a pesar de haber "ganado". Pero esto no puede quedar así, no. Los necesito. Necesito que protejan las Doce Casas, que protejan el Santuario, que protejan al mundo. Todos los necesitamos, ahora y siempre._

* * *

Athena lo había decidido, quería de regreso a sus caballeros. Pero antes debía convencer a los dioses a que se los devuelvan. Iba a ser difícil y, con solo trece años en ese cuerpo mortal, tenía muy poca experiencia, pero se lo propuso y los traería de vuelta.

Con Niké en su mano derecha y vestida con su armadura divina, la diosa de la guerra justa entró a paso tranquilo al gran salón de audiencias del Olimpo. La paredes del lugar eran de un color blanco totalmente puro y decorado con detalles en oro. En el centro del salón, había una mesa con doce sillas decoradas de manera ostentosas, siendo la principal la de Zeus, quien ya estaba sentado teniendo a sus dos costados a Poseidón y a Hades, formando la trinidad divina griega.

Ella fue una de las últimas en llegar. Ya estaban también Hera, Afrodita, Hermes, Hefesto, Apolo, Artemisa y Dionisio. Ella se sentó donde le correspondía y a los minutos llegó el dios Ares. Los doce dioses principales ya estaban.

-La diosa Athena convocó a esta audiencia - inició Zeus con sus largos cabellos rubios, ojos celestes y musculatura perfecta. Vestía su armadura blanca con detalles en celeste y dorado.

-Así es - tragó grueso. En esa vida era su primer reunión y temía fallar, pero Dionisio le dedicó una sonrisa que la invitaba a seguir, dándole confianza - Yo vine aquí pidiendo que se le devuelva la vida a mis caballeros, no solo los que cayeron en la última Guerra Santa, sino todos los que fallecieron desde que Ares puso un pie en mi Santuario.

-¿Crees que fuiste la única que perdió a sus guerreros? - preguntó Poseidón con su escama - Yo perdí a mi contenedor porque me sellaste y a mis generales marinos y uno de ellos era aprendiz de uno de tus caballeros. ¿O lo olvidaste?

-¿Y también olvidaste que uno de tus caballeros fue el que inició eso? - agregó Hera tratando de hacer que los planes de la peli lila sean frustrados.

-Claro que no lo olvido, todo eso pasó porque tu hijo - señaló a Ares que se mantenía callado - Se metió a mi Santuario, poseyó a uno de mis caballeros y provocó todas las desgracias que sucedieron.

Ambas diosas se miraron fiero, era obvio el odio que se dedicaban.

-¿Y que ganamos si los reviven? - le tocó hablar a Hades - Yo también perdí a mis guerreros, aunque admito que yo inicié esa guerra.

-¿No hablarás Ares? - el dios Hermes, cuyo cabello era anaranjado y sus ojos verdes esmeralda con una figura proporcionada, habló llamando su atención - Tú tuviste mucho que ver en esto hermano.

-¿Para qué quieres que hable? - respondió Dionisio, un peli negro de ojos amatistas - Donde dice "A" tiene a Athena, Poseidón, Hades, Hefesto y puede que a mí encima tratando de aniquilarlo - rio burlón.

-Deja de responder por mí Dionisio - agregó el aludido, con cabellera gris y ojos rojos, sangrientos - Aunque debo admitir que tienes razón, si hablo los tengo a todos encima de mí - desvió su mirada a un punto fijo.

-Puedo proponer una idea - comentó Hefesto, un dios con apariencia de hombre maduro, cabello y barba de un tono bordó y ojos negros - Revivir a las tres Órdenes.

-Estás loco cariño - dijo su esposa Afrodita - ¿Sabes lo que podría suceder si inician una nueva Guerra Santa luego de esto? - Y la hermosa peli azul, cuyo cabello iniciaba siendo azul en sus raíces y se iba degradando hasta las puntas convirtiéndose en celeste y ojos hermosamente rojos, tenía razón.

-No tiene por qué suceder eso - susurró Athena - Yo estoy dispuesta a hacer un tratado de paz con Poseidón y Hades si es necesario para revivir a mis guerreros.

Todos, inclusive los mencionados, quedaron sorprendidos ante ese pedido. Hacer la paz con Hades era una cosa, pero con Poseidón, uno de sus principales rivales y a quien le ganó las tierras de Atenas ya era otra cosa. Era una medida desesperada, pero podría ser también beneficiosa.

-Piénsenlo - la secundó Hermes - Los tratados de paz tienen muchas ventajas.

-Por mi parte no hay problema - contestó Hades - A Perséfone le encantaría esta idea y el tener a todos mis guerreros sería satisfactorio para mí.

-Poseidón - Zeus miró a su izquierda - ¿Tú que dices?

-No solo quiero a todos mis guerreros, también quiero de regreso a mi contenedor - respondió.

-Un momento - agregó Hera - ¿Significa que le darás el gusto a tu hija?

-Aun no, hay que votar - se acomodó en su silla - Yo estoy a favor del tratado de paz y el regreso de las tres órdenes.

-A favor - lo siguió Poseidón. Si todo salía bien volvería a tener a todos sus guerreros.

-A favor - dijo Hades.

-En contra - votó molesta Hera.

-A favor - Artemisa, que se había mantenido callada analizando la situación, decidió ver que sucedería.

-A favor - al igual que su gemela, Apolo quería saber como se las arreglarían los tres dioses, sumado a que había notado el plan de Poseidón.

-En contra - votó indiferente Ares.

-A favor - hablaron al unísono Dionisio y Hermes, que rieron al darse cuenta de ello.

-A favor - Afrodita dudó al votar ya que sabía que su decisión lo definía todo

-A favor - dijo amablemente Hefesto, a sabiendas de que Athena había ganado hacia rato.

La diosa de la guerra justa estaba feliz. Recuperaría a sus guerreros, a todos.

-Esto es inaudito - se quejó la pelirroja - Sus caballeros murieron en batalla, no tienen por qué regresar.

-Supéralo Hera, tu hija - carraspeó la peliazul mientras se hacía la desentendida al ver la furibunda cara de la aludida - Digo, Athena ganó la votación limpiamente.

-Eso es cierto Hera - secundó Artemisa - Si te molesta, puedes retirarte y nosotros seguimos.

-Mira niñita malcriada - atacó - Tú a a mí no me hablas así.

-Y tú a mi hermana tampoco - defendió Apolo a su hermana - Ella ya te lo dijo, si no te gusta, vete.

-Madre por favor tranquilízate así terminamos con esto - trató de calmar Ares.

-Increíblemente concuerdo con él - comentó Dionisio y miró al de cabellos grises y armadura roja y negra - Hera, sería bueno que te tranquilices y arreglemos esto en paz.

-Nadie aquí quiere una Guerra Santa - siguió Hermes y miró al dios de la guerra - ¿O me equivoco?

-No tengo a mis guerreros, así que por el momento se pueden olvidar de mí .

-Hades, ¿qué se necesita para concluir con esto? - preguntó Zeus.

-Hermano esto será largo y difícil. Son muchos los que fallecieron, sumado a que los cuerpos de la Orden Dorada de Athena se desintegró en el Muro de los Lamentos.

Athena se preocupó al oír eso. Había perdidos las esperanzas.

-¿Cuánto tardarás si yo te ayudo? - cuestionó Poseidón.

-Con los caballeros de bronce y plata de Athena y tus generales marinos no mucho. - se detuvo unos instantes - Pero con algunos de mis espectros y los dorados, puede que incluso tarde años - se lamentó - Pero los puedo traer.

-No importa - se adelantó la peli lila antes de que hable Hera - Si puedes traerlo, no importa cuanto tardes, por favor hazlo.

-Nuestra sobrina tiene razón, hazlo. Y Zeus - lo miró - Quiero AHORA a mi contenedor.

-Y lo tendrás - el dios del rayo cerró sus ojos y una enorme aura dorada comenzó a rodearlo, luego esta bajó y abrió nuevamente sus orbes celestes - Cuando quieras, puedes ir que el chico ya está listo, hermano.

-Bien, entonces me retiro - se levantó de su asiento - Hades, espero tu parte del trato - el aludido asintió - Si me disculpan...

Y se retiró. A los pocos minutos, demás dioses lo fueron siguiendo, quedando solamente el rey del Inframundo, Athena y Zeus.

-Un tratado de paz, ¿eh? - dijo el rubio - Esto será beneficioso - los otros dos asintieron - Hades, espero que comiences con tu trabajo, cualquier cosa puedes pedirme ayuda.

-De acuerdo hermano - se levantó - Athena, es un gusto que al fin haya paz entre nosotros.

-Lo mismo digo - sonrió - Muchas gracias por esto y también puedes contar conmigo.

Dicho esto, el peli negro se retiró. Tenía mucho por hacer y comenzaría con los generales marinos ya que sabía lo insistente que podía ser su hermano, luego los caballeros de su sobrina y por último sus espectros junto a los dorados. Esa actividad le podía llevar años, lo había advertido, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Hija mía - volvió a hablar el de ojos celestes - Espero que estés feliz.

-Lo estoy padre - sonrió - mucho.

-Será mejor que regreses a tu santuario - aconsejó - Tienes que descansar.

-De acuerdo.

Ella obedeció ya que se padre tenía razón. Se aproximarían tensos y largas esperas, pero todo valdría la pena.

* * *

_Ya estaba hecho, los volvería a tener conmigo. Sentí paz al saber que todo había salido a mi favor._

_Hades ya había revivido a los Generales Marinos de Poseidón, quien se encontraba nuevamente dentro de Julián Solo. Luego siguió con mis caballeros. Aquellos que quedaron en el olvido por culpa de Ares, aquellos que fueron asesinados injustamente, aquellos que a pesar de todo me defendieron siempre. Me comentó que con algunos tardaría más por el estado que tenían los cadáveres, pero que los traería de regreso._

_Pero, al igual que con la mayoría de sus espectros, con mis caballeros dorados, con mi Elite, tardaría más de la cuenta ya que sus cuerpos directamente nos estaban._

_Pienso que en parte es mejor, aunque me da impaciencia. ¿Por qué? Me da el tiempo para prepararles todo tal cual estaba. Chronos se ofreció a ayudarme con la reconstrucción de las Doce Casas para que las pertenencia de mi orden vuelvan tal como estaban. No fue muy difícil para él, solo bastó algunos minutos y algunos incrementos de cosmos, dando como resultado algo parecido a un viaje en el tiempo para los templos. Ya estaba esa parte lista._

_Los caballeros que estaban con vida comenzaron sus entrenamientos, iniciando de nuevo. Pude presenciar el emotivo momento en el que Shun se reencontraba con Albiore de Cefeo, su maestro. Fue un momento conmovedor para todos. Lo mismo sucedió con muchos otros que se reencontraron con amigos y familias._

_Pero había un detalle en esto. Hades nos dijo que todos revivirían con el cuerpo y la edad con la que habían sido vistos por última vez. No importa si habían fallecido hace diez años, si la persona tenía 16 años, regresaría con 16 años._

_._

_Han pasado cinco años desde aquella asamblea con los dioses. Hades se comunicó conmigo, ya estaba todo listo. Sus espectros y mis caballeros regresarían._

_Primero trajo a un dormido Orfeo. Como compensación de los años que estuve en el Inframundo, el rey de esas tierras revivió también a su esposa Eurídice, quien también estaba en el mismo estado que el caballero de plata. Pero hasta que despierten permanecerían separados_

_Con ayuda de su cosmos, acostó los cuerpos inconscientes pero vivos de mis dorados en sus respectivas camas, en sus respectivos templos. Yo no pude evitar llorar, estaba muy feliz. Mis doce caballeros al fin regresaron._

_Pero hay algo que analicé en esta larga espera. Muchos no terminaron en el mejor de los términos y eso me preocupa. Pero supongo, espero que lo solucionen. Fueron compañeros por años, tiene que quedar aun esos rastros de amistad que había entre ellos. Si, ellos podrán solucionarlo, tarde o temprano._

_._

_Recibí una llamada desde Japón, debo regresar a la mansión a solucionar algunas cuestiones. Antes de irme, decido irrumpir en el sueño del Patriarca de mi orden y hablar con él._

_-_Athena_ \- me miró sorprendido, estaba acostado en su cama - _¿Pero cómo...?

_-_Shion regresaron, todos_ \- no pude evitar no llorar - _Hace cinco años fue la Guerra Santa contra Hades. Ahora él, Poseidón y yo firmamos un tratado de paz_ \- él aun me miraba sorprendido - _Mañana vendrá Hades a comentarte como son las cosas, a ti a al resto de la orden_._

_-_¿Y usted?_ \- al fin reaccionó - _¿Cómo está?

_-_Yo estoy muy bien ahora_ \- sonreí -_ Pero debo regresar unos días a Japón. Te preparé todo, hay documentos que explicarán con detalle todo lo que sucederá hasta que llegue de nuevo. ¿Podrás volver a hacerte cargo?

_-_Por supuesto_ \- sonrió, se levantó y se posó sobre su rodilla derecha - _Como usted ordene.

_-_Muchas gracias Shion_ \- sonreí y le indiqué que se levante - _En verdad te lo agradezco. Ahora por favor sigue descansando.

_-_Lo haré_ \- y lo hizo. _

_Salí del templo del Patriarca con los caballeros de bronce siguiéndome, ellos me acompañarían. También estaba Kiki con nosotros, pero él se quedaría aquí. Pero dejaríamos cosas en cada templo._

_En Piscis dejé un pequeño rosedal blanco acompañado de una tarjeta. Antes de irme, provoqué un pequeño corte en mi mano izquierda y derramé un poco de mi sangre en sus pétalos y en su tallo. En cuanto terminé, cerré con mi cosmos la herida y seguimos._

_En Acuario, Hyoga dejó una carta para su maestro, desconozco el contenido. Shiryu dejó cartas en Capricornio y Libra. Seiya también lo hizo en Sagitario. Yo me encargué de dejar una canasta de las mejores manzanas de la isla Milos en Escorpio, supuse que le gustaría. En Virgo, Shun dejó el rosario de Shaka junto a una tarjeta. En Leo dejamos una fotografía que encontramos donde se encontraban Aioria, Aioros y su padre. _

_*Cuando llegamos a Cáncer, cuando atravesamos la mitad del templo, apareció Máscara de Muerte. Tildado como traidor, como una escoria. No me importa, sé lo que hizo en la Guerra Santa de Hades y por qué actuó como lo hizo. Sé que dio su vida en el Muro de los Lamentos. A pesar de esto, era la primera vez que lo veía._

_Lucía ropas de entrenamiento, con la camiseta sin mangas en blanco y los pantalones celestes. Su azul mirada me veían arrepentida, mirada que se ocultó de mis ojos en cuanto me fijé en ella. Le pedí a todos que me esperen en Géminis y salieron._

_Lo quedé viendo un poco más y me fui acercando. Era muy atractivo y eso me hizo tartamudear un poco al principio, pero por lo visto él no lo notó ya que habló._

_-_¿Qué hago aquí?_ \- susurró._

_-_Regresaron todos _\- le respondí suavemente - _Todos.

_-_Yo no merezco estar aquí. Yo...

_-_Sé lo que hiciste _\- lo interrumpí - _Y sé por qué lo hiciste _\- no levantaba la mirada._

_-_Yo la traicioné _\- siguó._

_-_Y luego te redimiste_ \- le tomé de las manos. Noté su rostro sorprendido._

_-_No me necesitas_ \- su voz se escuchaba entre cortada y yo apreté un poco sus manos._

_-_Tú también luchaste por mí Máscara de Muerte_ \- comencé a liberar las lágrimas que contuve - _Te necesito a ti también.

_Y levantó su cabeza, su hermosa mirada azul se encontró con mis ojos verdes. Pero grande fue la sorpresa cuando lo vi llorando. Nos mantuvimos así, liberando el líquido salado de nuestros ojos, tomados de las manos y en silencio por algunos minutos._

_-_Espero que sea lo correcto Athena _\- me soltó las manos y se secó las lágrimas - _Espero que no cometa un error al revivirme.

_-_No te preocupes, sé perfectamente que no lo es_ \- sonreí - _Será mejor que sigas descansando, mañana les llega un día muy largo.

_-_Está bien_ \- y volteó para dirigirse a su habitación - _Athena, muchas gracias_._

_No me miró cuando lo dujo, pero sé que fue sincero. Lo vi adentrarse en la parte privada del templo de Cáncer, suspiré y me dirigí hacia Géminis, donde me esperaban mis caballeros._

_En el tercer templo no dejamos nada, la sorpresa no iba a ser solo para Saga, también iba para Kanon. Ahora tengo dos caballeros de Géminis, dos poderosos guardianes. Tienen sus diferencias, pero son hermanos, ellos no pueden estar verdaderamente enemistados. Supe lo que sentía el uno por el otro antes de suicidarme frente a ellos. Seguimos nuestro camino._

_En Tauro, Seiya y los demás le prepararon un desayuno contundente al Aldebarán. Estuvimos allí menos tiempo del que esperábamos, pero logramos nuestro cometido y quedó todo preparado en la mesa que ha en la cocina del segundo templo junto a una nota._

_Por último atravesamos Aries. Kiki se quedó allí. Quería estar con su maestro el mayor tiempo posible. Todos lo entendimos, Mu era lo más parecido a un padre para él._

_Comenzamos a marchar hacia la limusina donde nos esperaba Tatsumi. Íbamos a ir hacia el aeropuerto y, viajando en un vuelo privado, regresaríamos a Japón. En una semana regresaríamos. En esa semana podían pasar muchas cosas y lo sabíamos, pero era preferible a que solucionen sus problemas tranquilos._

_En una semana los veré mis caballeros._

* * *

El alba cubrió el Santuario de la diosa Athena. Muchos se preparaban para los entrenamientos y otros para comenzar con sus rutinas.

Shion estaba terminando de escribir los doce pergaminos para reunirse con la elite dorada. Sabía que no sería sencillo, pero no estaba de mas tener fe. Una vez que los terminó, se los entregó a uno de los soldados con la orden de dejarlos en los templos.

Ese hombre tenía un trabajo muy importante aunque no lo supiera. Shion se colocó la túnica y el casco que mostraba su rostro. Había leído algunos de los documentos que le dejó Athena y, mientras aguardaba la hora de la reunión, continuaba con la lectura. Agradecía que Hades lo revivió con el cuerpo de un joven, sino no habría soportado mucha la tensión, la sorpresa y todas las cosas que traían consigo.

Suspiró y continuó con la lectura. Ese día sería un día muy largo.

_Continuará..._

* * *

*La escena donde Athena quedó sola en Cáncer con Máscara hace referencia a mis fics "La Princesa y la Máscara", "Me Gusta Cuando Callas" y "El Problema de Amarnos".

* * *

**Comentario de la Autora: **Nueva historia :D Estoy muy feliz de escribir esta historia porque sería el "inicio" de algunas de las que escribí (en orden de aparición "La Princesa y la Máscara", "Puntería", "La Desventaja de ser Virgen", "Me Gusta Cuando Callas", "La Cenicienta" y "El Problema de Amarnos" que estoy escribiendo ahora). Con esta fanfic se van a entender algunas cosas de **"El Problema de Amarnos"**, pero esas son cosas que se leerán más adelante.

Tenía planeado escribir esta historia hace mucho, pero como tenía el tiempo ocupado en otras historias que me mantenían ocupada. Pero aquí esta! Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible ya que tengo otras historias que escribir más que me ocupa tiempo los coloreos que hago del manga de Fairy Tail (búsquenme como Aquarius-chan en Tumblr y Aquarius-chann en DeviantArt)

Les agradecería muchísimo sus reviews. Recuerden que esta es una nueva historia y me encantaría saber que opinan. No planeo que la historia sea muy larga, esto ya está dicho, pero si se estira, bueno será largo xD

Desde ya muchas gracias ! Saludos y nos leemos luego :D


	2. Despertares

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda, pero a mí no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga.**

* * *

**Despertares**

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 1: "Despertares"**

La luz del alba alumbró su rostro, provocándole una molestia lo suficientemente grande como para despertarlo. Se fijó en el reloj que había en su mesa de noche, las 5:30 de la mañana. No importa cuan tarde se dormía, esa era su hora de abrir los ojos siempre, haciendo que sea el primero o. como máximo, segundo caballero dorado en despertar. Era su rutina.

Entonces recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior: Athena atravesando Cáncer y él arrepintiéndose de todo su pasado sin decirlo en palabras. Entonces descubrió que era verdad, estaban con vida.

Lentamente comenzó a recorrer su templo, todo estaba igual. Todo menos las paredes. Se acercó a la que tenía mas rostros y la acarició lentamente mientras una sonrisa amarga aparecía en su rostro.

-En verdad fui un hijo de puta - dijo en voz baja - Pero nunca mas... LO JURO.

Lo último lo dijo con determinación, era una promesa que pensaba cumplir. En eso sintió que lo llamaban. Tranquilo, se dirigió al salón de batallas y lo que visualizó lo hizo feliz.

-Pensé que no te volvería a ver - la armadura brillaba intensamente y resonaba llamándolo - ¿Qué? ¿Tú también me extrañaste? - rio.

Volvió a girarse y comenzó a recorrer su templo. Definitivamente todo estaba tal y como lo dejó antes de su pelea contra Shiryu. Entonces se dirigió hacia un estante en la cocina y sacó de allí un paquetes de cigarrillos que ya se encontraba abierto. Tomó uno, lo encendió con un fósforo que sacó de una pequeña caja de cartón que se hallaba allí y comenzó a aspirar el humo. Eso siempre lo relajaba un poco.

Con suma tranquilidad se sentó en el sofá del living y encontró un pergamino y una carta. Agarró el primero y leyó el mensaje.

_Al caballero Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer:_

_Se le solicita su presencia para una reunión en el templo principal a las 10 de la mañana en punto. No se permiten excusas para su ausencia. La asamblea es de carácter urgente. Debes ir con tu armadura dorada._

_Saluda atentamente, Patriarca Shion._

-Pudo haber sido un poco más expresivo - volvió a reír y tomó la carta mientras aspiraba el humo del cigarrillo, pero sintió como le temblaban las piernas al leer el contenido.

_Máscara de Muerte:_

_Me gustaría que entiendas que te regresé a la vida para que estés en mi orden. ¿Por qué? Porque, como te dije, tú también luchaste por mí. Sé perfectamente que en la Guerra Santa contra Hades no eras un traidor, que te sacrificaste y decidiste volver a llevar ese título por mí. _

_Te necesito al igual que a los demás y sé que me acompañarás por más que creas que no es lo que merezcas, cosa que es totalmente falso. Mereces estar aquí al igual que los demás._

_Tienes una nueva oportunidad. Reivindica tus errores, vive esta nueva vida y crea lazos con tus compañeros de orden. Tarde o temprano me entenderás, tengo esa fe en mi. Y espero que tú también la tengas._

_Por el momento me despido. Saludos, Athena._

Las manos le temblaban y tenía la necesidad de volver a llorar, pero no lo iba a hacer. Su orgullo se lo impedía.

Guardó el papel en una cajonera y comenzó con su rutina. Este sería un día muy largo y lo sabía.

* * *

El segundo templo se encontraba en total calma hasta que algo lo perturbó. Aldebarán se sobresaltó. No estaba soñando, era real, estaba vivo. Miró el reloj que se encontraba colgado en la pared y le indicaba que eran las 6:30 de la mañana.

Con calma, se levantó y miró su templo. Todo estaba igual que la última vez que lo vio. Era imposible.

Su estómago comenzó a gruñir provocándole una de sus típicas risas. Nada había cambiado y lo terminó de notar en ese momento. Decidió ir a la cocina, tal vez encontraría algo para comer. Pero enorme, literalmente, fue la sorpresa al ver el increíble desayuno que tenía preparado en su mesa.

Antes de abalanzarse sobre las delicias que tenía en frente, se percató de la nota que había:

_Aldebarán:_

_Buenas noticias, están de regreso. Nos alegra mucho tenerlos a todos aquí. Todos preparamos este desayuno, creímos que te despertarías con hambre y decidimos recibirte así. Espero te guste. Regresaremos en algunos días hasta que Athena termine con sus asuntos en Japón. ¡Disfrútalo!._

_Saludan Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki y Shun._

-¿Cómo no voy a disfrutar esto? - rio fuertemente y comenzó a degustar todo lo que tenía.

Ese desayuno era para un mínimo de tres personas hambrientas y él se lo estaba terminando solo.

-Un momento - pensó - ¿"Están de regreso"? ¿"Tenerlos a todos"?

Sabía que significaba una cosa, TODOS estaban en las Doce Casas. Suspiró sabiendo que habría problemas entre algunos, problemas que prefería que no existieran. Pero eso era mucho pedir.

Se levantó dispuesto a servirse una taza más de café y encontró el pergamino. Al terminar de leer dejó todo lo que tenía en sus manos desparramados en un costado y se dirigió al salón de batallas, donde su vestimenta dorada se encontraba allí. Brillosa y poderosa, con un porte y semblante orgulloso, su armadura. Se acercó y la acarició, pensando que, cuando se encontraba en el Muro de los Lamentos, sería la última vez que la vería.

-Regresamos - le susurró para luego girarse y volver a la cocina, donde la mitad de lo que los caballeros de bronce le habían preparado aun lo esperaba.

* * *

La alarma interrumpió su sueño, no quería levantarse, pero eran las 6:15 de la mañana y tenía cosas que hacer. Con pesar, se levantó de su "cómoda y calentita" cama, según la definió él en ese momento, y se fue directo al baño. Allí, se metió directo a la ducha. Si quería despejarse, necesitaba un buen baño para iniciar con su rutina.

El agua tibia caía por sus azulados cabellos hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. Él debería estar muerto. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Realmente Camus tenía razón cuando le decía que era un idiota distraído.

-Camus - susurró mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

Recordó todo: la traición de sus amigos, su pelea en el castillo de Hades, el derrumbamiento del Muro de los Lamentos que le costó la vida. Y él se encontraba allí, en su ducha castigándose mentalmente por lo idiota que había sido esa mañana y tratando de calmar su ira.

En quince minutos salió y no tardó en ponerse su ropa de entrenamiento. Todo estaba igual y eso lo alegraba. Fue directo hacia su ropero y encontró una caja de madera.

-Si nada aquí cambió significa... - y abrió el cofre.

De allí sacó revistas, fotografías, dibujos, cartas y demás cosas que le recordaba a su maestro y a quien dijo ser su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma. Una fotografía en blanco y negro de ellos dos cuando apenas eran unos niños siempre sonrientes terminó en sus manos.

-Maldito, ¿cómo pudiste? - guardó todo antes de que hiciera algo que luego lo haría arrepentirse.

Se fue directo al salón de batallas, a ese donde una vez se enfrentó a Hyoga y vio a su armadura brillando con una intensidad con la que no lo hacía normalmente. Le estaba pidiendo atención y él se acercó. No se resistió y con su cosmos la llamó, haciendo que se desarme en el aire y se pegue a su cuerpo quedando perfectamente puesta.

Sonrió mucho, en verdad estaba feliz de volver a verla. Caminó por allí y encontró el pergamino del Patriarca.

-Está vivo - dijo feliz - Lo que significa que todos regresaron.

Eso le molestó, habían nombres que preferiría que no estuvieran: Saga, Máscara de Muerte, Shura, Afrodita... Camus.

Antes de enojarse más de lo que estaba, se adentró en la cocina, su cuerpo pedía comida. Apenas entró vio sobre la mesa una canasta con enormes, rojas y deliciosas, según su vista, manzanas acompañada por una nota.

Agarró una de las frutas, la limpió y se la metió en la boca, confirmando que era un deleite para su paladar.

_Milo:_

_Tengo entendido que te gustan las manzanas. Estas son de la isla Milos, lugar del que provienes. No me resistí a probar una y son muy deliciosas, espero que tú las disfrutes. Regreso junto a los caballeros de Bronce en unos días. Espero encontrarlos bien._

_Saluda atentamente, Athena_

La nota lo sorprendió, no esperaba que fuera ella quien le dejó esas increíbles frutas. Agarró una segunda manzana y comenzó a comerla. Sin dudas iba a hacer caso al pedido de su diosa de disfrutarlas.

* * *

Saga se levantó de golpe. Había sentido que lo llamaban y temía que nuevamente sea Hades reclamándolo como parte de su ejército. Pero enorme fue la sorpresa al encontrarse en su habitación. Desde su cama miró todo el lugar. Se encontraba oscuro porque las cortinas estaban cerradas e impedían el paso al sol.

Se levantó despacio y abrió lentamente las dos telas que cubrían las ventanas. El astro lo cegó por unos segundos, pero, en cuanto sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz, vio el Santuario desde allí. Miró el reloj que marcaba las seis de la mañana. Estaba vestido con las ropas de entrenamiento. No terminaba de entender y seguí sintiendo como alguien lo llamaba.

Ya molesto, salió de su habitación, que no visitaba hacia años, y fue directo al salón de Batallas, donde su armadura resonaba impaciente.

-Géminis - dijo en voz baja.

Siguió observando como si fuera la primera vez que pisaba el lugar y encontró, sobre una pequeña mesa, el pergamino que mandó a dejar el Patriarca. Casi se puso a llorar en cuanto leyó el destinatario: _A los caballeros Saga y Kanon de Géminis. _

No podía creer lo que leía. Kanon también había regresado. ¿Pero donde estaba? Buscó en la cocina, en la recepción del lugar, en todos lados. Hasta que al final fue a una de las dos habitaciones de invitados. Sin pensarlo, fue directo hacia la que se encontraba más cercana a la suya y abrió la puerta, encontrando a su hermano sumamente dormido.

Comenzó a sentir las mejillas húmedas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio durmiendo con tanta paz? No, la verdadera pregunta tendría que ser ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hubo paz entre ellos?

Se acercó y se sentó despacio en la cama, tratando de no perturbarle el sueño a su hermano. Una vez había prometido que lo protegería, pero fue la persona a la que más le hizo daño.

Kanon se removió en la cama quedando con su rostro al frente, mirando hacia la dirección en la que estaba su hermano, suspiró dormido y se quedó allí, sin abrir los ojos.

-Veo que aun tienes el sueño pesado - rio el mayor despacio.

Lo observaba pensando ¿cuándo fue que todo comenzó a irse pro la borda? Siempre habían sido muy unidos, no peleaban, no discutían. Incluso él quería el puesto de Patriarca principalmente para que su gemelo menor salga de las sombras y sea llamado oficialmente Kanon de Géminis. Pero Ares había aparecido. ¿Era todo culpa del dios? ¿O él también hizo algo?

Y lo recordó. Una vez Kanon le había echado en cara que pasaba más tiempo con Aioros que con él. Tal vez eso fue uno de los detonantes y no se supo dar cuenta en el momento. Era un idiota, se merecía lo peor.

Cuando se levantó, dispuesto a irse, una voz lo interrumpió.

-Saga - el mencionado giró y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes iguales a los suyos mirándolo - ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Kanon - comenzó a llorar se abalanzó sobre su hermano, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas - Lo siento mucho, yo nunca quise hacerte daño - dijo mientras lloraba.

El menos estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto a su hermano así. Lo sintió herido, vulnerable y débil, incluso más que cuando lo quiso manipular, pero también lo notó sincero.

-Tú no hiciste nada, fue Ares - trató de contener las lágrimas que se le estaban generando.

-Le prometí a mamá que te protegería y fallé. Lo siento hermano, te lastimé mucho.

-Son cosas que pasan Saga, no tienes que disculparte - las lágrimas lo habían traicionado y comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

Ambos lloraban abrazados. Ese abrazo que estuvo ausente por más de trece años.

-Kanon - se separó y seco sus lágrimas con sus puños para luego colocar el derecho en su pecho. El menor lo entendió al instante e hizo lo mismo - Juntos por siempre, hermano - sonrió.

-Juntos por siempre, hermano.*

Estuvieron así unos segundos más y luego comenzaron a hablar sobre todo lo que habían vivido, tanto para bien como para mal.

-Por cierto antes de que me olvide - interrumpió el mayor - A las diez tenemos una reunión con el Patriarca.

-¿Él también está vivo? - preguntó sorprendido.

-Así es. Yo debo ir con la armadura, pero tú tienes que ir obligatoriamente con la ropa de entrenamiento.

-Entiendo - se llevó la mano al mentón -¿De qué crees que querrá hablar?

-No lo sé, pero seguro allí correrá sangre.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso? - cuestionó.

-Porque los conozco - afirmo - Aparte de que alguno que otro pedirá mi cabeza.

-Me pregunto quiénes serán los suicidas que quieran atacarte.

Y ambos rieron. El ambiente estaba calmo y, tranquilamente, comenzaron a dirigirse a la cocina, donde iban a prepararse algo para comer.

* * *

Cuando Shaka despertó se encontraba sorprendido. Athena se había arriesgado a traerlos a la vida. Sabía lo difícil que era y que necesitaría el apoyo de varios dioses. Y sobre todo, contar con la ayuda de Hades.

Salió calmo de su habitación y, apenas lo hizo, encontró su rosario con un papel sobre un mueble que había en frente.

_Shaka:_

_La armadura de Virgo es en verdad una excelente compañera de batalla. A pesar de no haberla llevado conmigo mucho tiempo, me fue de gran ayuda y pude entender lo que significaba estar en tu lugar por unos minutos._

_Encontré tu rosario que nos fue de gran ayuda durante la Guerra Santa contra Hades y creí que era lo mejor devolvértela aunque ya no sea necesario mantenerse preocupado a que se aproxime una nueva batalla contra los espectros._

_A pesar de ser menor que tú espero que entiendas este consejo: Vive esta nueva vida y mírala con otros ojos. Se muy bien que era tu responsabilidad, pero no sigas perdiéndote de más cosas._

_Pasaré a visitarte en cuanto regresemos de Japón._

_Nos vemos pronto, Shun._

El sexto guardián sonrió.

-Creo que es hora de que mantenga los ojos abiertos.

El caballero de Andrómeda le había dado un excelente consejo sin importar la edad. Mientras caminaba hacia donde sabía se encontraba su armadura, pensaba en lo que el menor le escribió.

-"Ya no sea necesario mantenerse preocupado a que se aproxime una nueva batalla contra los espectros" - repitió mientras visualizaba a su hermosa vestimenta dorada - Una alianza con Hades, fuiste muy astuta Athena.

Antes de terminar su recorrido, vio el pergamino del Patriarca y lo leyó. No se había fijado que hora era, así que comenzó a prepararse con su rutina: bañarse, desayunar y meditar un poco. Luego de esa reunión comenzaría a cambiar su vida.

* * *

Ni bien despertó supo todo lo que sucedía. El reloj no había llegado a marcar las seis de la mañana que él ya se encontraba vestido y con su armadura puesta, dispuesto a irse a ver a su mejor amigo.

Dohko se encontraba más que feliz de haber regresado y sobre todo con su apariencia. parecía joven de nuevo. Seguro Shion se enfadaría y lo echaría a patadas de su templo, pero que le importaba. Quería saludar a su compañero de batallas, a su hermano del alma en este momento.

-Tal vez está con muchos documentos a su alrededor - rio - Le seré de ayuda.

Atravesó los cinco templos corriendo y percatándose que todos dormían y sin golpear entró.

-Shion ¿necesitas ayuda? - preguntó alegre.

-Me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en llegar aquí - lo miró - Imagino que ni siquiera leíste el pergamino que mande, ¿verdad?

-¿Mandaste a dejar un pergamino? - respondió.

-Es mala educación contestar con una pregunta Dohko, pensar que Shiryu es todo un caballero.

-Eso es porque le enseñe bien y soy un excelente maestro - levantó el mentón orgulloso y se acercó para tenderle la mano - Dame algunos de esos papeles que te ayudo.

-Creí que era yo el que daba órdenes - le pasó varias carpetas - Muchas gracias amigo.

-No hay por qué - sonrió - Mientras tanto explícame lo que sabes así tengo un poco de noción de lo que sucede.

Ambos maestros estuvieron conversando por mucho tiempo y luego se mantuvieron callados leyendo. Tenían un largo día que recibir y uno muy difícil.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 6:25 de la mañana en el último templo. Afrodita se removió en su cómoda cama y dispuesto a acomodarse, pero algo lo despertó. Estaba en su cama, en su habitación, en su templo. Se levantó de golpe debido a la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo? - se preguntó y salió de su cama.

El doceavo templo estaba tal cual como la había dejado, cosa que lo dejó aun mas anonadado. La despensa de comidas se encontraba llena, sus ropas limpias, sus cosas ordenadas, todo como él se había encargado de dejarlas antes de enfrentarse al caballero de Andrómeda.

Todo menos ese pergamino que se encontraba en una de las pequeñas mesas que estaban ubicadas en el salón de batalla, cerca de su armadura.

-Piscis - la miraba mientras iba a buscar el trozo de papel, que lo siguió sorprendiendo mientras leía - ¿El Patriarca también está aquí? - suspiró - Veremos que sale de esta reunión - se resigno al imaginarse lo que sucedería.

Siguió recorriendo su templo como la primera vez hasta que llegó al living de la parte privada, donde, sobre un mueble, lo esperaba una maceta con algunas rosas unidas a un pequeño rosedal. Eran rosas blancas, las más hermosas que había visto. Pero tenía algo más, un brillo especial. Se acercó y leyó la nota que lo acompañaba:

_Afrodita:_

_No tuvimos la posibilidad de hablar, pero te conozco. Conocí el como te redimiste durante la Guerra Santa. No te persigas por la traición que crees que te perseguirá toda tu vida. Tú solo seguiste tu ideal, lo mantuviste en pie y luchaste por él, a pesar de que era el camino equivocado._

_Estas rosas las planté y cuidé yo misma, pero son especiales. Antes de salir de tu templo, derramé en ellas un poco de mi sangre. No se marchitarán, eso me lo aseguró la diosa Démeter. Espero que las uses en el momento indicado, solo invócalas y aparecerán junto a ti._

_Por ello te pido que vivas, que sigas adelante. No te centres en los errores, arréglalos. Te necesito en mi orden porque eres fundamental y valioso. Eres leal y sigues tu convicciones, eso te hace un gran hombre. Espero que tomes la decisión correcta y verte aquí cuando regrese de Japón._

_Saludos, Athena._

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, guardó el papel y tomó la maceta para llevarla al salón de batallas para dejarla a la vista. Cualquiera las podría comparar con él: ambos eran hermosos, pero al mismo tiempo demasiado peligrosos. Eso era él, un peligro andante, un guerrero temido por su reputación, un simple loco que en algún momento disfrutó el ver morir a sus enemigos mientras se retorcían con el veneno de sus rosas.

Pero ya no, estaba dispuesto a cambiar. Sabía que algunas costumbres no desaparecerían, pero haría lo posible por seguir el camino correcto, por el camino que le guiara su diosa.

Tranquilo, se dirigió a la entrada de su templo y miró hacia la casa de Cáncer. Sabía que mas temprano que tarde, su amigo aparecería allí pidiéndole refugio a pesar de que tenía uno de las edificaciones mas espaciosas de las doce.

Suspiró y se dispuso a iniciar su rutina, a inicia su nueva vida.

* * *

Luego de meditar un poco la situación y tranquilizarse, Mu miró en dirección al reloj. Había pasado cinco minutos de las 6:30, por lo que decidió levantarse y observar todo para saber si su templo seguía igual que la última vez, cosa que sorprendentemente era así.

Pero, de no ser porque no quería que lo vean así, casi se puso a llorar al ver a Kiki durmiendo en la habitación que le correspondía. Lo vio mas grande, algo que no pasó por alto, pero se veía prácticamente igual.

Al verlo tan en paz durmiendo, se dispuso a marcharse. Pero no esperaba que el reloj del niño suene el pelirrojo desactive la alarma mientras se refregaba los ojos para luego mirar a la persona en la puerta.

-Maestro Mu - susurró comenzando a juntar lágrimas en sus ojos - ¡Maestro Mu esta aquí!

Así como dijo eso, se levantó corriendo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Lo había visto llegar inconsciente, pero temía que no despierte. Pero allí estaba, aceptando el abrazo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasó Kiki? Estás enorme - lo despeinó suavemente.

-Pasaron cinco años Maestro - se secó las lágrimas - Todos están aquí.

-¿Cinco años? ¿Todos? - preguntó sorprendido - ¿Qué sucedió?

-Algo que Athena me pidió que no hable hasta que no se reúnan con el Patriarca Shion.

Al escuchar esas palabras, su corazón comenzó a latir a una velocidad enorme. Su maestro también estaba vivo. Entendió perfectamente lo que su aprendiz había sentido hacia unos minutos. Sin perder el tiempo, corrió hasta el salón de batalla donde vio la hermosa armadura de Aries, que no dudo en colocársela y salir corriendo en dirección al templo principal.

Kiki lo miró alejarse sonriente, sabía que eso sucedería. Se propuso prepararse algo para desayunar antes de bañarse y esperar a su maestro.

Mientras tanto Mu corría. Notó la presencia de sus compañeros, incluso alguno que otro lo miró sorprendido en su carrera por llegar. No tardó mucho y, por primera vez en su vida, se adentró en el templo del Patriarca. Shion y Dohko, que se encontraban leyendo los documentos que tenían sobre el escritorio del primero lo observaron sorprendido.

-Ma-maestro Shion - comenzó a tartamudear.

-Shion iré a ver si los muchachos despertaron y les diré que se mantengan en sus templos para que no se maten entre ellos, ¿está bien? - preguntó Dohko.

-Si, hazlo por favor -agradeció el peli verde y vio como su amigo pasaba por al lado de su aprendiz.

Ni bien el séptimo guardián cerró las enorme puertas, Mu corrió en dirección al Patriarca y lo abrazó. _"Definitivamente así se sintió Kiki" _pensó para sí el peli lila. Sintió como sus mejillas se humedecían y como el mayor le acariciaba la cabeza de manera paternal. Porque eso era para él, un padre y ambos lo sabían.

-Bienvenido Mu - saludó el ex Aries - No te lo pude decir la última vez pero, has crecido mucho.

-Y usted se ve joven - se separó y rieron - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Es largo de explicar Mu, pero te contaré.

Shion le informó lo que sabía, le mostró las carpetas y charlaron por un largo rato, hasta que Mu recordó un detalle:

-POR ATHENA - sorprendió a su maestro - OLVIDÉ A KIKI - el mayor rio.

-Kiki ya tiene trece años*(1), ya debe saber cuidarse solo - siguió riendo - No deberías exasperarte tanto ni asfixiar al niño porque se sentirá cohibido.

-No los asfixio - protestó - Solo lo cuido. Además de que olvido que ya no tiene ocho años - se levantó de su asiento - Maestro si me disculpa me retiro a mi templo.

-No hay problema Mu - sonrió - Recuerda venir a la reunión y si alguno de tus compañeros te pregunta algo, no respondas.

Mu se arrodilló en su rodilla derecha y dijo:

-Como usted ordene Patriarca.

Dicho esto se levantó y salió corriendo con la misma velocidad con la que había llegado. Los compañeros que lo vieron lo observaron sorprendidos, ya ni se molestaron en llamarlo porque sabían que iba a ser inútil.

Iba a pasar todo el rato que le quedaba con su aprendiz, a conocer su vivencia en sus años de ausencia y a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Luego de la reunión seguiría con ello y con algo más: ayudar en los lazos de sus compañeros.

* * *

La alarma son a las 6:15 de la mañana. Se sentó de golpe en su cama ya que era imposible que esté en su habitación siendo que lo último que recordó ver fue el Muro de lo Lamentos. Se levantó rápido y fue directo a bañarse. Allí el agua helada cubrió su cuerpo sin molestarle la temperatura, después de todo, el frío nunca fue un problema para él.

Le tomó quince minutos salir del baño y algunos minutos mas vestirse. Más allá de su sorpresa al despertarse, Camus se mantuvo calmado y serio, típico de él, analizando y teorizando acerca de lo que pudo haber pasado.

-Una alianza - susurró mientras sacaba dos tazas.

Y allí tomó conciencia de lo que hizo, dos taza. Una para él que llenaba con café y la otra que llenaba con té bastante cargado de azúcar para su mejor amigo.

-Seguro debe estar odiándome - sonrió con amargura mientras guardaba esa segunda taza.

Buscó algo con que acompañar su desayuno y se sentó en la mesa de su living donde encontró una carta.

_Maestro Camus:_

_Sé que le va a molestar esto, pero me alegra y emociona mucho que esté de regreso. Cuando nos enfrentamos, cuando acabé con su vida, supe que quería mostrarme la técnica final de los caballeros de Acuario, la técnica que le faltó mostrarme._

_Lamento mucho las faltas que cometí en este tiempo. Le informo que Isaac había sobrevivido al accidente que yo provoqué, pero tuve que asesinarlo con mis propias manos cuando descubrí que era uno de los generales marinos de Poseidón y que se quería levantar en contra de Athena. Lo demás creo que se lo contará el Patriarca._

_Fueron cinco largos años de espera, pero sé que Athena lo hizo bien. Cuando vi como lo traían inconsciente solo quería despertarlo y hablar con usted, pero nuestra diosa me lo impidió._

_Regresaremos a Japón un tiempo, Athena tiene que solucionar algunas cosas allí y nosotros la acompañaremos. En cuanto regrese vendré a hablar con usted._

_Muchas gracias por todo, saludos. Hyoga._

Para cuando terminó de leer la carta de su aprendiz se había tomado todo su café. Se sentía confundido y frustrado. Isaac, a quien creyó que iba a ser el caballero de Cisne, estaba con vida y él no pudo rescatarlo de las garras de Poseidón. Tal vez era el destino, pero no podía negar que sufrió la pérdida por mas que no lo demostrara. Bueno, Milo tenía cartas como prueba de que si estaba mal por la situación, pero eso era ya otra cosa distinta.

Luego otro detalle más. "Cinco años" leyó. ¿Habían pasado cinco años desde la Guerra Santa? Él se vio igual en el espejo al momento antes de morir. El cabello con el mismo largo hasta las rodillas con un desmechado que siempre mostraba perfectamente peinado, su piel igual de tersa, ningún cambio extraño. ¿Seguiría teniendo veinte años? Pero otra cosa más. Hyoga tenía quince cuando sucedió lo último que él recordaba, por lo que...

-TIENE MI EDAD - más que una pregunta al aire, sonó a una exclamación llena de sorpresa.

Mientras trataba de analizar la situación y esperaba a que le dijeran "No te preocupes Camus, no tienes la misma edad del aprendiz al que quieres como un hijo", se dirigió al salón de batallas donde divisó su armadura.

Tan brillosa y estoica, su gran compañeras de batallas, lo estaba esperando. Se acercó y pudo ver un pergamino. Lo leyó atentamente. Definitivamente jamás se había sorprendido tanto como esa mañana. Solo se acercó a su armadura, la acarició y se dirigió a su biblioteca. Allí tomó un libro y se dirigió a la entrada.

Se puso a divisar todos los templos y el coliseo que se veía desde allí. La nostalgia lo invadía. La última vez que estuvo allí en paz... No, jamás había estado en paz en el Santuario porque sabía que Arles sospechaba de él y siempre estaba encima suyo indirectamente. Podía vivir tranquilo, tenía una nueva oportunidad, pero también tenía que solucionar algunas cosas que serían difíciles, y esas algunas cosas se relacionaban al octavo templo.

Apoyó su espalda al lado izquierdo del marco de la puerta y se fue deslizando hasta sentarse en el piso, donde se acomodó y se puso a leer esa historia que no había terminado su último día de vida.

* * *

El quinto templo se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Aioria pegó el grito de su vida. Él había muerto y lo sabía. No podía creerlo y tal fue la sorpresa que se levantó y comenzó a recorrer su templo en búsqueda de algo extraño. Pero el lugar seguía igual a aquel día, antes de que se destruyeran las Doce Casas.

Miró el reloj que indicaban las seis de la mañana. Casi todos estarían durmiendo, no sabía que hacer, se sentía sumamente confundido.

Buscando una respuesta lógica, llegó a su cocina porque su cuerpo le pedía comida. Parecía que no comía hacia...

-Años - susurró.

Rio ante lo ilógico que sonaba esa palabra. Pero, ¿hace cuánto acabó la Guerra Santa contra Hades ¿Hace cuánto murió? Y por sobre todo, ¿cómo revivió?

Entonces, mientras comía las galletas que había dejado hacia, sin que lo supiera, años en el modular, encontró un pergamino y un trozo de papel, que fue lo que tomó primero.

Lo observó y sintió como se humedecían sus mejillas. Una fotografía con un niño muy parecido a él pero con el cabello oscuro, un hombre muy parecido a su hermano pero sin su típica cinta roja en la cabeza, los dos con enormes sonrisas y estaban acompañados por un pequeño bebé de cabellos rizado rubios. Y lo supo: ese bebé era él, ese niño era Aioros y ese hombre era su padre, ese hombre que jamás conoció o no recordaba porque la vida, no, él lo había decidido a su manera.

Dejó la imagen en la mesa y se dispuso a leer el pergamino. Apenas terminó de leerlo, lo apoyó en la mesa, se bañó e higienizó y se vistió. No tardó ni quince minutos, algo sorprendente ya que tardaba mas de media hora en hacer todo eso. Sin perder tiempo agarró la fotografía y comenzó a correr con una sola dirección en su mente: Sagitario. Tenía que confirmarlo.

Sus sospechas crecían cuando sintió ruidos en Virgo, lo que significaba que Shaka estaba allí y luego en Escorpio, algo que lo motivó a aumentar la velocidad. Y llegó a su destino. Observó el interior del noveno templo que parecía algo abandonado pero no como lo supo estar antes de conocer la mentira que duró trece años.

De repente comenzó a sentir ruidos desde la habitación que sabía era de su hermano. En cuanto vio salir de allí una figura muy parecida a la de él pero un poco mas grande y un poco mas robusta y de cabellos castaños corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

Aioros estaba sorprendido, pero comenzó a llorar de la emoción al ver a su ahora no tan pequeño hermanito. Ambos lloraban, ambos se abrazaban como si no hubiera un mañana y ambos estaban sin poder creer lo que sucedía.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí - lloró el menor- Te extrañé mucho.

-Lamento el no haberte dicho nada ese día - le acarició la rubia cabellera - Pero no podía arriesgarte.

-No, tú tienes que disculparme a mí. Por momentos deseaba que tú no fueras mi hermano y...

-No tienes que disculparte de nada - lo interrumpió - No se que habrás sufrido, pero puedo llegar a deducirlo y entiendo a la perfección por qué deseaste ciertas cosas - lo soltó poco a poco - Siempre creí que serías mas alto que yo.

Ambos rieron, la verdad no había tanta diferencia, solo dos centímetros*(3), pero servía para distraer la mente.

-Mido 1.85 - pensó - o al menos eso decía la última revisión médica.

-Pues - el mayor comparó las medidas con su mano - Hay algunos centímetros de diferencia - volvieron a reír.

-Mira lo que dejaron en Leo - le mostró la fotografía mientras caminaban en dirección a la entrada de Sagitario.

Aioros se detuvo de golpe y sintió como la lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos. Su hermano lo notó y se sorprendió.

-La última vez que vi esta fotografía tenía nueve años - se secó los ojos con sus manos - Le había pedido a Saga que se deshaga de ella porque me hacía mal verla.

-Te pareces a él - afirmó serio.

-Nos parecemos a él - aclaró - Solo que tú tienes el color de cabello y ojos iguales a los de mamá - y sintió presión en su pecho. Recordar a su madre le afectaba mucho - Si está aquí significa que ese idiota no cumplió con su promesa - rio suavemente - Me dijo que la había destruido.

-No se como confiaste en él tanto tiempo - eso sonó a una acusación. Desde que nombró a Saga sintió como su interior hervía por la ira.

-No era él Aioria, lo se - contestó - Saga jamás haría eso y creo que tú mismo lo viste

-Pero...

-Pero nada - volvió a interrumpir - Hablemos de esto mas tarde, no arruinemos el ambiente por favor - rogó.

El de Leo aceptó a regañadientes mientras veía como el mayor se iba a la cocina. Era obvio su rencor hacia el gemelo mayor y hacia alguien más, alguien que no habían mencionado pero que supo llamar "mejor amigo" a su hermano.

-Aioria me iré a bañar, ¿por qué no me esperas en Leo? Mi despensa está vacía y creo que asaltaré la tuya - rio.

-Claro, pero apresúrate o empezaré sin ti - decía mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras - Por cierto, a las diez tenemos reunión con el Patriarca - el castaño lo miró

-Listo, estaremos preparados para esa hora - respondió - En unos minutos te alcanzo.

Dicho esto, el rubio se despidió momentáneamente de su hermano. Camino a Leo se cruzó solamente con Shaka que estaba en su templo recorriendo todo el lugar con los ojos abiertos, algo que lo sorprendió. Sostuvieron algunas palabras de repletas de compañerismo y siguió su ruta. Allí comenzó a preparar un buen desayuno para el de Sagitario.

En el noveno templo, el guardián esperó a que el menor se aleje un poco porque tenía una misión antes que todo: el décimo templo. Sin pensarlo, se dirigió allí. El lugar estaba ordenado y limpio. _"Típico de él, por lo visto no cambió eso" pensó. _Buscó con la mirada alguna señal de su amigo, pero no encontró nada.

-Aioros - escuchó a su espalda. El español estaba recién vestido luego de un baño.

-Shura - sonrió - Tanto tiempo amigo.

El peli verde no supo como reaccionar ante aquella palabra. "Amigo". ¿Cómo podía llamarlo así después de...?

-No te preocupes por eso, sé por que lo hiciste. Solo seguiste órdenes.

-Te pude haber preguntado qué sucedía - se culpaba - Pero no lo hice y además después de tu muerte tampoco pude cuidar a Aioria como correspondía y...

-Él no lo habría permitido tampoco - interrumpió - Shura hiciste lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho, tú no preguntaste porque iba en contra de tus principios y...

-Yo sabía que Saga era el Patriarca impostor - eso interrumpió al griego que calló ante eso - Éramos Máscara, Afrodita y yo, los tres sabíamos. Claro que no me enteré en ese momento, pero si lo supe y no hice nada - agachó la mirada - Fui un traidor, ni siquiera sé que hago aquí.

El castaño se acercó a un mueble callado y tomó una carta. Leyó a quien iba dirigida y se la dio a Shura.

-Entonces averígualo - sonrió y se dirigió a las escaleras donde volteó en dirección al décimo guardián- Por cierto, a las diez en el templo del Patriarca - comenzó a caminar nuevamente y saludó con su mano - Nos vemos.

Shura quedó mirando en dirección a la entrada. No entendía nada y tampoco sabía como debía reaccionar. Miró la carta quee tenía su nombre y la abrió.

_Shura:_

_Me alegra mucho que tú, mi maestro y el resto de la orden dorada esté de regreso. Athena trabajó mucho, fueron momentos de tensión y de nervios, pero aquí están todos. El Patriarca les comentará como pasaron las cosas en el Santuario, como fue que volvieron a la vida._

_Sé que debe ser difícil para ti estar aquí, pero tienes que esforzarte por seguir adelante. No soy quien para decirte esto, pero en este tiempo pasaron muchas cosas que me dieron experiencia. Debes seguir, por ti, por tus amigos y por Athena. Ella los necesita a todos._

_Y para la pregunta que seguro te hiciste, estamos con ella en Japón. Tiene algunas cosas que solucionar y nosotros la acompañamos, pero en una semana, tal vez un poco mas, regresaremos._

_Espero que cuando regrese, te vea bien. Aun tienes que ayudarme a manejar mejor a Excalibur._

_Saludos, Shiryu._

Entonces lo entendió. Iba a ser difícil que sus compañeros vuelvan a confiar, pero algo tenía que hacer. Había notado la molestia de Aioros, pero también notó su bienvenida. Miró la hora, era las 6:45 de la mañana.

Cuando bajó la guardia, vio una larga cabellera lila con una armadura dorada pasar a toda velocidad.

-¿Mu? - preguntó como si lo estuviera llamando - Irá a ver al Patriarca - suspiró - Supongo que cuando puedo voy a ir a ver a mi maestro - sonrió.

Si, sería difícil iniciar de nuevo, pero se propuso a lograrlo.

_Continuará..._

* * *

*Allí hago una reseña de mi fanfic **"Inicios"** en el cap 2 en la historia de Saga y Kanon

*2 Según la ficha, en la saga clásica, Kiki tenía 8 años

*3 Según las fichas, Aioria mide 1.85 y Aioros 1.87

* * *

**Comentarios de la Autora: **Disculpen que no actualicé rápido, pero no encontraba inspiración y estaba cansada, los que siguen mis historias saben que trato de publicar lo mas próximo posible pero si no me sale no lo hago.

Esta historia va a ser un poco larga, pero todo va a estar enlazado. Ya lo decidí. Mientras les recomiendo leer mi otra historia llamada **"El Problema de Amarnos" **que es un Máscara de MuertexAthena. No se asusten por la pareja, aquí expliqué un poco algunas cosas, pero no todas todavía, además de que esa fic tiene algo más, que es muy llamativo :D

Espero que dejen sus reviews ya que me ayudan muchísimo y me dan a saber que quieren que siga la historia :D Recuerden ser positivos n.n

Desde ya muchas gracias, saludos y nos leemos luego :D


	3. Reunión

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda, pero a mí no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga. **

_Les comento que tengo una página en Facebook. Búsquenme como __**Aquarius-chan Art. **__Allí subo mis coloreos, ediciones de fotos y mis fanfics. Por favor, me ayudan mucho con su Like :D_

* * *

**Despertares**

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 2: Reunión**

Se estaba haciendo las 10 de la mañana, faltaban exactamente quince minutos para la hora del encuentro. Como si se coordinaran, todos, menos Kanon por obvias razones, tenían la armadura que les correspondía puesta.

En Leo, Aioria y Aioros, que había descendido desde el noveno templo con su armadura para ahorrarse tiempo, se estaban preparando para iniciar el recorrido. Cuando estaban por partir, sintieron la presencia de uno de sus compañeros.

-Aldebarán - saludó sonriente el quinto guardián.

-Aioria - correspondió de la misma manera hasta que la otra persona lo sorprendió - ¿Aioros?

-Alde, la última vez que hablé contigo eras más pequeño que yo - sonrió - Ahora mírate.

-Eh, ¿saben qué sucedió? ¿Cómo fue que volvimos? - trató de salir de la estupefacción el taurino.

-A decir verdad no - Aioros se apoyó la mano en el mentón - Es extraño, además de que nos den tanto tiempo hasta la reunión.

-Si, es como si quisieran que nos intriguemos - inconscientemente se puso en una posición muy similar a la de su hermano mayor, provocándole una enorme risa al recién llegado - ¿Qué?

-Es que se parecen mucho - calmó su carcajada.

-Bueno, genética quizás - contestó el griego mayor - Deberíamos ir yendo, se nos va a hacer tarde - apenas terminó de decir eso, una nueva visita llegó al lugar - ¿Mu?

-Buenos días Mu - saludó el brasilero - ¿Cómo despertaste de tu siesta?

-Aldebarán, Aioria, Aioros - sonrió e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en señal de saludo - Es un gusto volver a verlos.

-Tú debes saber algo - se adelantó apresurado Aioria, impidiéndole a su hermano saludar correctamente al ariano - ¿Qué sucedió?

-No lo se - mintió recordando la orden de su maestro - Solo se que Kiki está más alto.

-¿Kiki? - preguntó Aioros tratando de recordar si conocía a alguien con ese nombre - ¿Quién es?

-Es mi aprendiz - respondió calmo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el enano? - cuestionó Aldebarán.

-Muy bien por suerte, por lo visto Athena y los caballeros de bronce se encargaron de cuidarlo.

-Entiendo, es una suerte - siguió el griego menor - Ahora si, deberíamos ir.

Dicho esto, iniciaron su marcha hacia el templo del Patriarca. Apenas atravesaron la entrada del sexto templo, se encontraron con su guardián.

-Shaka - dijo Aioria asustado - ¿A quién tienes pensado atacar?

-¿Por qué debería atacar a alguien? - preguntó con su usual calma el rubio.

-Tus ojos - contestó Aldebarán.

-Veo que decidiste abrirlos - se anticipó el peli lila con una sonrisa.

-Así es Mu, he decidido mirar al mundo de una manera diferente a la que solía hacerlo.

-Es un gusto verte Shaka - saludó el castaño.

-Aioros, el gusto es mío - le tendió la mano.

-Veo que te convertiste en un caballero muy poderoso - respondió mientras sujetaba la mano.

-Eso espero - siguió - Creo que deberíamos ir al templo del Patriarca, hay una duda que tengo que resolver.

-¿Duda? - preguntó el leonino - ¿Sabes que sucede?

-Me temo, mi compañero, que no podré decirte nada puesto a que si me equivoco podría causar un alboroto innecesario.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan correcto? - cuestionó el brasilero, recibiendo la mirada atónita de sus compañeros - ¿Qué? Siempre hablas como si te dirigieras a algún dios y solo somos...nosotros.

-Eso es porque los respeto - contestó - Además de que me educaron para tratar de esta manera a todo ser viviente.

-A menos que se enoje - susurró Aioria para su hermano quien solo rio. Deberíamos ir entonces - levantó la voz de nuevo - Tienes que resolver tu duda y yo necesito saber que demonios sucede aquí.

-Aioria, deberías aprender un poco de Shaka y dejar de hablar de esa manera - todos rieron ante eso menos el aludido.

-Hermano, llevamos algunas horas aquí y ya me estás regañando - se cruzó de brazos - NO es justo.

-Fui tu maestro y soy tu hermano mayor, deberías hacerme caso - todos comenzaron a caminar mientras seguían riendo - Además no lo digo para tu mal.

-Ya ya, lo se - aceptó.

Cuando llegaron a Libra, se encontraron con que aun estaba vacío, por lo que supusieron que el anciano maestro ya estaba en lo más alto de las Doce Casas. En Escorpio, se encontraron con un Milo que los saludó alegremente y les dijo "Aun tengo que terminar con algo aquí, luego los alcanzo". Los demás templos los atravesaron tranquilos, aunque se podía notar en Aioria la ira que se le acumulaba al atravesar los tres últimos. Aioros, en un vano intento de calmarlo, le pidió que se apresure.

Finalmente, los cinco caballeros llegaron al gran templo que ocupaba el Patriarca. Se sorprendieron al ver tanto a Dohko como a Shion con apariencias jóvenes, totalmente rodeados de carpetas y documentos. Al escuchar el carraspeo hecho por Mu, ambos levantaron sus miradas y sonrieron amablemente, dándoles la bienvenida a un nuevo inicio.

* * *

Milo estaba listo para salir, solo esperaba no cruzarse con Shura en el camino. Primero necesitaba hablar con el onceavo guardián. Sin pensarlo dos veces, inició su marcha. No sabía que iba a decir, ni si solo iba a hablar con él o encestarle su puño en el rostro para luego perforarle el cuerpo con sus Agujas Escarlatas.

No tardó en divisar el templo de Acuario, por lo que subió calmadamente las escaleras. Apenas notó la entrada, pudo verlo, sentado en el lado izquierdo marco de su puerta, con la armadura puesta leyendo ese libro que él mismo había guardado el día que se enfrentaron a los caballeros de bronce.

-Sabías que existía la posibilidad de que yo ya me hubiera encontrado en el templo del Patriarca, ¿verdad? - preguntó Camus sin levantar la mirada del libro. Milo analizó lo que dijo cerrando los ojos por lo que dijo.

-La verdad, no - aceptó con los ojos aun cerrados.

-Lo supuse - cerró el libro y lo miró - Siempre eres distraído. Y pondría las manos en el fuego en que tardaste en darte cuenta de que habíamos muerto y reaccionaste de golpe.

Y ahí estaba lo único que le enervaba siempre la sangre respecto al francés: que siempre tuviera razón y que lo supiera leer como uno de sus libros que tenía en su enorme biblioteca. Sin responder, lo miró con sus ojos llenos de ira.

-En verdad nunca cambias - se levantó tranquilamente.

-Pero tú si - acusó el griego. el peli turquesa entendió al momento a qué se refería.

-Piensa lo que quieras, eres libre de hacerlo - no dudó en entrar y dejar solo a su "amigo" en la entrada.

Sabía cuan enojado estaba Milo y lo peligroso que resultaba ser en ese estado de ánimo. El único que siempre supo calmarlo fue él, solo bastaba una buena amenaza de muerte y alguna de sus dos piernas o brazos congelados y listo, problema resuelto. El problema era que sabía que estaba enfadado con él, ya no podía "tranquilizarlo". Una palabra de mas o un movimiento en falso y se daría el inicio de una Guerra de Mil Días.

Fue hacia su biblioteca y acomodó el libro. Todo el lugar se encontraba sumamente ordenado, tal como a él le gustaba tener su templo. Suspiró y se dio vuelta dispuesto a irse a la reunión, pero fue interrumpido.

-Tú no deberías estar aquí - acusó.

-Si vamos al caso Milo, ninguno debería estar aquí.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, no des vueltas que eso no te va a ayudar - contestó, recibiendo la típica mirada seria de su compañero. Para cualquiera le parecía inexpresiva, pero él bien sabía que no era así - Tal como tú sabes que hice hoy porque me puedes leer fácilmente, yo también lo se hacer Camus.

-¿Y? ¿Tengo que preocuparme por eso? - retó.

-Dudo que cuando se sepa lo que hiciste el Patriarca te deje seguir.

-¿Piensas decirles a todos sobre el asunto de mi maestro? - se paró frente a él - Hazlo, no tengo ningún problema.

-¿Estás seguro? - sonrió retador - Dudo que estés tranquilo por eso.

-Dos cosas. La primera: no me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice y jamás me pesó, JAMÁS - hizo énfasis en la última palabra - Y segundo: tú no caerías tan bajo para sacarme del camino, solo te bastaría con asesinarme y listo - se giró para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de su templo - Tú y yo lo sabemos.

Milo vio como Camus se marchaba. Nuevamente tenía razón, solo quería amenazarlo, hacerle saber que no siempre sabía como él actuaría, pero se equivocó de nuevo. Estaba dispuesto a iniciar su marcha, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Veo que el francesito te ganó de nuevo - Máscara de Muerte, acompañado con su cínica sonrisa, hizo su acto de presencia - Milo, nunca le ganaste en cuanto a palabras a él, deberías saber que jamás lo harás - rio.

-Veo que también regresaron las escorias aquí - comentó molesto.

-Por supuesto, tú estás aquí presente, ¿o me equivoco? - ese comentario solo lo hizo para hacerlo enfadar - Bien, iré a Piscis. Mi AMIGO me espera - se despidió sabiendo que lo había hecho enfadar.

Milo quería atravesar a alguien con sus Agujas, lo necesitaba. Primero Camus, luego Máscara de Muerte. ¿Qué más le faltaba? Y como si los dioses se hubieran querido burlar de él, le "enviaron" al onceavo templo a décimo guardián.

-Milo, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Shura al ver el rostro iracundo de su compañero.

-Si, estoy perfecto - respondió enojado - Pero un traidor como tú no debería preocuparse por mí.

El español supo al instante como era la situación. Milo estaba enfadado, tal vez se había peleado con Camus, sumado a que seguro el italiano lo hizo enojar. Entonces, dispuesto a llegar rápido a la reunión del Patriarca, que estaba por dar inicio, hizo lo más sensato que se le ocurrió.

-Bien como quieras - comenzó a retirarse - Pero deberías apresurarte, solo faltan algunos minutos.

* * *

Shura llegó al último de los Doce Templos. Allí pudo encontrarse con quienes habían sido sus amigos. Tal vez no eran las mejores personas y habían traicionado a la diosa a la cual él siempre se declaró sumamente fiel pese a haberla dejado de lado, pero lo acompañaron en esos años y lo habían ayudado en lo que necesitaba.

-Hiciste enfadar a Milo, ¿verdad? - acusó Shura a Máscara de Muerte.

-Él ya estaba enojado. Además es su culpa por creer que algún día le ganará una discusión a Camus.

-Es como si este idiota quisiera ganarme una discusión a mí - acotó Afrodita - Son cosas imposibles en esta vida.

-Tú, Afro, sueles ganar con estilo - rieron.

-Hablando del Rey de Roma - dijo el cuarto guardián al ver llegar al octavo.

-El mencionado se asoma - lo continuó su amigo al instante.

Milo no dijo nada, solo los miró a los tres con una enorme rabia. La ira se le incrementó al ver las sonrisas llenas de cinismo del italiano y del sueco. Una vez se alejó, Shura comentó.

-Deberíamos ir también.

-Si - el doceavo guardián suspiró - Seguro alguno pedirá nuestra cabeza.

-Nada del otro mundo - restó importancia el peli azul.

-Bien, marchemos entonces - Shura los empujó a sus amigos en dirección al templo del Patriarca.

Luego de alguna que otra amenaza y queja de ambos, caminaron normalmente y entraron al lujoso lugar.

El capricorniano maldecía su suerte de que su puesto estaba al lado de Milo y en frente de Aioros. Afrodita se acomodó al lado de él y Máscara de Muerte en frente de Aioria, quien lo miraba con resentimiento. Casi todo estaba listo, el maestro Dohko se paró entre el quinto y noveno guardián y Shion se levantaba de su trono. Ya se habían hecho las diez de la mañana. Resignado a que los faltantes llegarían tarde, iba a iniciar su charla, pero fue interrumpido por las enormes puertas abriéndose. Las figuras de los gemelos se mostró, ambos observaron a los doce hombres que los miraban y ellos notaron el gesto de desagrado que hizo el Géminis menor mientras llevaba su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Maldición Saga, tenías razón.

-Te lo dije, aún no tratarían de asesinarse entre ellos - contestó orgulloso.

-Saga, Kanon ¿harían el favor de formarse al lado de Mu? - preguntó una tanto enojado por la actitud de los gemelos Shion - La próxima vez traten de llegar temprano.

-Lo siento Patriarca, pero se nos pasó el tiempo volando - habló el mayor.

-Así es, en estas horas que llevamos despiertos hablamos de todo lo que vivimos estos trece años que estuvimos separados - lo siguió el menor.

Dohko sonrió ante eso, al menos ese par había solucionado sus problemas. Era un pequeño avance, pero fundamental para la orden.

-Bien, pero recuérdenlo - se calmó el Patriarca.

Desde donde estaba, vio como la orden completa se apoyaba, por protocolo, en su rodilla derecha y hacían una reverencia hacia él. Sin dejar pasar mucho, pidió que se pararan y lo mirasen. Notó como algunos tenían, a pesar de querer camuflarlo, un gesto de enojo, otros de tristeza y otros de calma.

A pesar de que no fue el momento y el lugar, Saga tenía razón, _aun_ no tratarían de asesinarse entre ellos por el simple hecho de que tenían una reunión. Pero, ¿quién le decía que salidos de allí no planeen matarse unos a los otros? Suspiró esperando a que eso no suceda e inició su charla.

-Caballeros, es un gusto volver a tener a toda la orden aquí. Todos conocemos qué fue lo que sucedió y quién fue el que corrompió este Santuario. Así que no es momento para que comiencen a echarse culpas y tener rencores. - vio como Aioria y Milo se quejaban en silencio respecto a eso - Pero estamos aquí gracias a ella y debemos resurgir como orden.

-Shion disculpa que me entrometa - acotó Dohko - Pero creo que ellos quieren escuchar lo demás.

-Tienes razón Dohko - se acomodó en su asiento - Entonces comenzaré. La Guerra Santa contra Hades terminó hace ya cinco años - observó como algunos se mostraban sorprendidos - Ni bien terminó la Guerra Santa, Athena se propuso regresarnos, algo que no le fue sencillo. Para que volvamos a la vida ella tuvo audiencia con los otros once olímpicos y llegaron a un acuerdo: para revivirnos, ella, Hades y Poseidón tuvieron que hacer una alianza y un trato. Hades reviviría a los generales marinos de Poseidón, a nosotros y a sus espectros.

-¿QUÉ? - se escuchó la voz de Aioria - ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¡Es imposible que confiemos en ellos! - se calló al sentir un pequeño codazo por parte de Dohko.

-Aioria, te entiendo. Yo también me sentí confundido, pero lo entendí - se levantó del trono comenzando a caminar lentamente - Athena hizo esta alianza porque Hades es el único con esta habilidad de resucitar muertos, algunos aquí bien lo saben - los aludidos bajaron la cabeza - Y él accedía si sus guerreros también volvían a la vida. A Poseidón le pareció injusto y se planteó que los tres hicieran una alianza, cosa que fue favorable para los tres porque se prestaban su poder para terminar con el objetivo. Con este tratado de paz, se prestan ayuda y protección cuando sea necesario y es algo sumamente favorecedor para las distintas partes - se detuvo frente a las dos filas de caballeros que lo miraban atento - Pero si alguno de sus guerreros ataca a otro de otra orden, este será severamente castigado por tratar de romper un tratado de paz, recibirá un castigo peor que el de la traición, será juzgado por los dioses - todos tragaron saliva ante eso - Entiendan en la posición en la que nos encontramos, Athena se arriesgó mucho por nosotros.

-Patriarca - Camus se hizo escuchar - ¿Solo nosotros regresamos a la vida o...?

-Toda la orden de Athena, todos los que caímos desde que yo también lo hice hasta el último.

-Si usted dice que la Guerra Santa fue hace cinco años - esta vez fue Saga - ¿Quiere decir que tenemos cinco años más? Es decir en el caso mío y de Kanon tendríamos 33 años.

-Ese es otro detalle más a aclarar. Nuestros cuerpos son los mismos que el que se vio la última vez es decir, en tu caso y el de tu hermano, siguen teniendo 28 años - todos se volvieron a mostrar sorprendidos.

"Entonces Hyoga tiene mi edad" pensó Camus para sí mismo mientras suspiraba. Todos se encontraban analizando la situación, tenían la misma edad que hacia cinco años.

-Un momento - reaccionó Aioros - Yo tenía catorce años cuando me... - se interrumpió al ver el gesto de Shura - cuando morí - carraspeó.

-Por lo visto, tu cuerpo en el Muro de los Lamentos fue el que debería ser a los 27 años, así que creo que esa es tu edad correspondiente - se dirigió a su trono y se sentó - Caballeros, se que deben estar confundidos, incluso hay cosas que yo todavía no entiendo, pero debemos esforzarnos. Incluso Chronos ayudó a Athena - todos lo miraron con ojos como plato menos Dohko - Él reconstruyó el Santuario, dejándolo tal como la última vez.

-Además hay otra cosa que Shion les quiere decir - siguió Dohko - Creo que les interesará a ustedes dos, Saga y Kanon - los aludidos miraron primero al chino y después al peli verde.

-Es verdad y Mu, voy a necesitar tu ayuda - el Aries lo miró atento - Quería que tú, Kanon, acompañes a Saga como caballero de Géminis. Ambos protegerán del Tercer Templo.

-Patriarca, pero yo no...

-Ya se lo que dirás Kanon, que tú no tienes armadura - interrumpió el ex Aries - Pero para eso necesitamos de Mu - miró hacia su aprendiz - Tú, Kiki y yo construiremos una segunda armadura de Géminis.

Saga esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar eso, siempre quiso ver a su gemelo vistiendo la armadura dorada, pero no tuvo la oportunidad para su desgracia. Kanon, quien aun seguía inmóvil, se sentía extraño ante la noticia. Casi toda la orden tenía la vista en ellos, algunos lo seguían viendo con ira mientras que otros se mostraban tranquilos e incluso, algunos, alegres por la noticia.

-Mu, por la tarde comenzaremos con este trabajo. Tienes que preparar a tu aprendiz para esto, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si Patriarca - contestó el ariano al pedido de su maestro.

Iba a ser su primer trabajo grande junto a él. Recordó, en ese instante, las reparaciones que hacía en las armaduras de plata y bronces cuando era un niño en entrenamiento. Se sintió lleno de felicidad por más que lo demostró solo con una sonrisa.

-Espero que después de esta reunión intenten seguir con sus vidas y se den una segunda oportunidad. Athena nos trajo a la vida para esto, sepan entenderlo. No quiere que hayan peleas innecesarias, si tienen alguna duda o problema Dohko y yo estamos para escucharlos.

-Así es, búsquennos por favor - suspiró - No queremos problemas innecesarios y ustedes saben a lo que nos referimos.

-Creo que ya es hora de que inicien - se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla - Caballeros, pueden retirarse.

Menos el séptimo guardián, los dorados comenzaron a salir lentamente. Algunos iban solos, mientras que otros acompañados, pero el templo se fue vaciando hasta que los dos caballeros legendarios quedaron en silencio.

-Shion, ¿crees que todo saldrá bien? - preguntó preocupado.

-No lo sé Dohko, de ellos no se que esperar - suspiró.

-Entonces habrá que ver que nos depara todo esto - se sentó en una silla donde él estaba anteriormente - No te sorprendas si en unas horas tenemos a algunos aquí un poco golpeados - se acomodó en la mesa que estaba al lado suyo.

-Espero que te equivoques, pero sabemos como son ellos.

-¿Vas a hablar con Saga? - tomó los papeles que había desparramados en el mueble.

-Mañana, creo que hoy deberíamos dejarlo descansar y que se quede con Kanon. No esperaba que se lleven bien tan rápido.

-Son hermanos después de todo, ninguno de los dos tuvo directamente la culpa.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Siempre me molestó que tuvieras la razón - rio.

-Tal vez es porque soy mayor que tú - dio una carcajada - No esperaba volver.

-Yo tampoco amigo.

Los dos se quedaron callados. Internamente estaban sacando conclusiones sobre las cosas que se avecinaban. Muchos problemas seguro, pero también suponían que iban a ser superados. Después de todo todos esos "niños" crecieron juntos.

* * *

Poseidón estaba sentado en su trono mirando a sus guerreros. Los seis hombres y la joven rbuia esperaban órdenes suyas, pero el se encontraba callado y con un gesto en el rostro que parecía molesto.

-Señor, ¿le sucede algo? - preguntó preocupado Sorrento.

-Sí, sucede que pedí a mi orden completa - los señaló con un gesto de su mano - Y como pueden ver no es así.

-Imaginé que suponía que Kanon estaría con Athena, después de todo él vistió la...

-Se muy bien que él cubrió el puesto de Caballero de Géminis, pero aún así estuvo a mi servicio por más tiempo.

-Señor Poseidón, no creo que sea bueno tenerlo aquí - habló Kaysa - Después de todo él lo engañó a usted y a todos nosotros por años.

-No importa, él los entrenó a ustedes y los crió, además demostró ser un guerrero con todas las letras - se levantó frustrado - Athena ya tiene un guardián de Géminis, no entiendo para qué necesita otro.

-¿Por qué no habla con ella? - preguntó Tethis - Tal vez así lleguen a un acuerdo.

-Tienes razón - caminó en dirección a su orden - Isaac, Sorrento, ustedes dos me acompañarán al Santuario en cuanto llegue mi sobrina a Grecia. Se que se fue a Japón, así que por el momento no sirve preocuparse. Los caballeros son muy peligrosos cuando se lo proponen y tal vez ni les interese el castigo que puedan llegar a recibir.

Sin más que decir, Poseidón, que se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de Julián Solo, se encaminó a la mansión del joven. Tenía que pensar su estrategia para tener a su orden completa. No estaba dispuesto a buscar a un reemplazo, más que nada porque sabían que casi ni existían guerreros como él. Tal vez solo se encontraban así entre los caballeros de la diosa de la guerra justa.

* * *

**Comentarios de la Autora: **Disculpen la cruel demora! Pasa que me mude de casa y tuve muchos problemas debido a eso. Espero volver al ritmo de antes n.n

Aquí va el segundo capítulo, uno fundamental porque es donde se explica TODO, además de que se muestra que va a pasar mas adelante, pero por el momento creo que se dan una idea de lo que sigue a esto.

Les recuerdo que le pueden dar like a mi página en Facebook llamada **Aquarius-chan Art.**, donde subo coloreos que hago, ediciones de imágenes y publico mis fanfics. Me ayudan mucho ya que está en pleno desarrollo n.n Aparte les pido que me dejen sus reviews, recuerden que así se si les gusta la historia y en que puedo mejorar. Ustedes me ayudan mucho!

Por el momento los dejo. Espero que lean mis otras historias y que sigan **"El Problema de Amarnos" **que también estoy actualizando. Allí doy reseñas de esta historia y explicaciones.

Sin mas que decir, nos leemos luego n.n Saludos!


	4. Anuncios

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda, pero a mí no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga. **

_Les comento que tengo una página en Facebook. Búsquenme como __**Aquarius-chan Art. **__Allí subo mis coloreos, ediciones de fotos y mis fanfics. Por favor, me ayudan mucho con su Like :D_

* * *

**Despertares**

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 3: Anuncios**

Dohko finalmente salió de la cámara del Patriarca con mirada entristecida. En la reunión no hicieron falta palabras para saber lo mal que estaba la relación en la orden dorada. Solo los gemelos habían arreglado sus asuntos y Shaka había decidido abrir sus ojos, dos avances notorios, pero aun insuficientes. Suspiró y decidió descender para dar el mensaje que su amigo le pidió avisar.

No se sorprendió cuando llegó a Piscis y escuchó la risa del cuarto guardián y las quejas del último, pero se sorprendió al entrar y ver al guardián de Capricornio sentado con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Respiró profundo y volvió a su papel de "hombre agradable que ayuda a los niños" acompañado de su típica sonrisa.

-Caballeros - se adentró sin pedir permiso a Afrodita.

-Maestro Dohko - se sorprendieron todos al no haberlo sentido llegar.

-Lamento haber pasado sin preguntar Afrodita - se disculpó.

-No se preocupe maestro, puede pasar cuando guste, no necesita preguntar - aclaró.

-Muchas gracias - se acercó a los tres caballeros notando que Máscara de Muerte agachó la mirada ante su presencia, pero prefirió no molestarle y hablar con él más tarde - Solo pasaba a dejarles un mensaje. Shion dará unos anuncios importantes en el Coliseo hoy al mediodía. Y tenemos que ir con nuestra armadura.

-¿Hoy al mediodía? ¿Y por qué no nos dijo en la reunión? - preguntó Shura.

-Lo decidió hace unos minutos. Espero verlos allí y sean puntuales - se giró hacia la salida - Nos vemos - saludó mientras caminaba.

Tenía ese otro asunto. El italiano probablemente quisiera eludirlo, sabía que el orgullo del caballero era demasiado grande como para disculparse. Después de todo siempre había sido así.

Iba a paso tranquilo con destino a Acuario. Si Milo se encontrara allí sería mas sencillo que verlo a Camus con malhumor. Pero en ese momento prefería que el octavo guardián se mantenga alejado de la onceava casa, después de todo, de lo contrario, sabía que allí adentro sería una peligrosa zona de batalla. No le tomó mucho encontrar al francés, después de todo estaba sentado en el piso contra el marco de la puerta que marcaba la entrada del templo leyendo un libro.

-Camus - llamó.

-Maestro Dohko - se levantó e hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza en señal de respeto - ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?

-Asistiendo hoy al anuncio que dará Shion en el Coliseo hoy al mediodía - sonrió y miró divertido el rostro apenas sorprendido del francés - Lo decidió a último momento, después de que todos se retiraron de la Cámara del Patriarca cuando se dio cuenta de que aun tenía cosas para decir, no solo a nosotros, sino a todos.

-Eso significa tener que volver a reunirnos - suspiró.

-No puedes encerrarte aquí y permanecer solitario por siempre - se acercó - Camus, eres muy inteligente, incluso me atrevería a decir que eres el mas listo de aquí, como para entender que lo que sucedió en la Guerra Santa contra Hades era - buscó las palabras correctas - Necesario y fundamental. Sino en estos momentos estaría tratando de asesinar a Shion, a ti y a todos los que participaron como espectros, ¿lo entiendes?

-Lo entiendo, el Patriarca nos dio una misión y nosotros la cumplimos porque era lo necesario, pero no todos aquí lo ven de esa manera - se lamentó - Ni siquiera se como haré para hablar con Hyoga.

-Camus, no busques complicarte la existencia. Hyoga entiende todo lo que sucedió, lo se porque él mismo me lo dijo. Y en cuanto a los demás - miró hacia el templo de Escorpio - Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta, pero es algo que depende de ti.

-Lo entiendo - agachó la cabeza - Muchas gracias maestro.

-No hay por qué - sonrió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras - Nos vemos en el Coliseo - se alejó dejando a Camus solo. Sabía que necesitaba pensar en lo que le había dicho y esperaba a que encuentre una respuesta a sus problemas lo más rápido posible.

Capricornio estaba vacía al igual que Sagitario. "Seguro está con Aioria" pensó al terminar de atravesar las novena casa, a la vez que agradecía el haber llegado rápido a Escorpio, lugar que creyó vacío hasta que escuchó un ruido proveniente de la parte privada.

-Milo - llamó desde el salón de batallas.

-¿Maestro Dohko? - salió apresurado y sorprendido - ¿Secuedió algo?

-No, solo vine a avisarte que Shion dará unos anuncios en el Coliseo al mediodía y todos debemos ir, con las armaduras claro - rio - ¿Y a ti te sucede algo?

-¿Qué podría sucederme a mí? - rio molesto - Nada - hizo énfasis.

-Pues tu mal humor tanto allá arriba como aquí son más que obvios niño - lo miró demostrando sabiduría - A mi no me puedes engañar.

-¿Por qué estaría mal humorado yo? - volvió a reír - ¿Por qué quien dijo ser mi mejor amigo traicionó a Athena? ¿Por qué los que decidieron seguir a otros dioses están aquí de regreso cuando deberían estar en el reino de Hades? ¿Por qué hay muchos hipócritas que tienen el descaro de aparecerse como si nada aquí? Dígame ¿POR QUÉ DEBERÍA ESTAR DE MAL HUMOR? - gritó recibiendo la entristecida mirada del mayor -Siento mi falta de respeto maestro.

-No te preocupes Milo, te entiendo. Si estuviera en tu lugar reaccionaría igual - suspiró, jamás lo había hecho tanto en su vida - Shion es mi amigo desde antes de convertirnos en caballeros, luchamos en la anterior Guerra Santa contra Hades, perdimos amigos y vimos como otros traicionaban. Vimos crecer generaciones de caballeros y, por sobre todo, a ustedes. Cuando murió supe que todo se vendría abajo, pero sucedió algo en la última Guerra Santa que tú no sabes - lo miró a los ojos - Lo caballeros de plata, Máscara de Muerte, Afrodita, Saga, Shura y... Y Camus no fueron los únicos que regresaron como espectros.

-¿Qué trata de decir? - preguntó un tanto intrigado.

-Trato de decir que debes pensar en todo lo que sucedió Milo

-¿Cómo espera que lo haga? - se sentía impotente ante todo - Mi mejor amigo me traicionó, es que no lo entiende.

-Aunque no lo creas, lo entiendo muy bien - dejó al peli azul callado y pensativo - No es que espere que subas y hables con Camus, solo que trates de entender todo.

-Ni siquiera pensaba ir - contestó.

-Entiendo, espero que razones un poco muchacho. Al parecer, el que seas el menor de la orden te afecta mucho - inició su marcha a Virgo donde sabía que estaba Shaka - Nos vemos luego. - Dejó solo a un pensativo Milo, que tenía que analizar todo lo dicho por el chino. Cada vez se complicaba todo y no sabía hasta adonde soportaría.

Cuando llegó al sexto templo, el séptimo guardián se sorprendió al encontrarlo vacío. Llamó y se tomó el atrevimiento de buscar en las zonas privadas del templo, pero el lugar estaba sumamente vacío. Seguiría su camino, tal vez lo encontraría en alguno de los templos.

En Leo escuchó a los hermanos conversando, en realidad era el menor quien hablaba, Aioros solo se dedicaba a escucharlo atentamente hasta que notó la presencia de él.

-Maestro - sonrió mientras su hermano menor volteaba hacia donde miraba.

-¿Maestro Dohko? Que sorpresa - saludó.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, veo que tienen mucho que hablar - se disculpó.

-No se preocupe - dijo Aioros.

-Esto será rápido, lo prometo - tomó aire - Shion dará algunos anuncios en el Coliseo al mediodía y quiere que vayamos todos.

-¿Puedo preguntar que dirá? Me gustaría prepararme psicológicamente para lo que venga - comentó Aioria en broma, aunque el mayor sabía que no era del todo así.

-Es algo que Shion quiere decirlo directamente, yo no puedo adelantar nada - se lamentó - Entonces los dejo, de nuevo lamento interrumpirlos.

-Ya le dije que no se tenía que preocupar - rio el noveno guardián.

-Mi hermano tiene razón - siguió el de Leo.

-De acuerdo - rio - Aun así debo seguir. Me alegra mucho que se encuentren después de tantos años - aclaró.

-A nosotros también, lástima de ciertos detalles - Dohko supo a que se refería el rubio.

-Aioria, te dije que luego hablaríamos de eso, no comiences ahora - avisó el griego mayor.

-Debo irme a terminar de dar este mensaje - cpmenzó a caminar hacia la salida - Una pregunta, ¿lo vieron a Shaka?

-Si - contestó Aioria - Bajó junto a Mu y a Aldebarán.

-Muchas gracias. Nos vemos al mediodía. - Al igual que Milo, Aioria aun seguía enojado. Pero sabía que él tenía mas razones para hacerlo.

Cáncer estaba vacío ya que su guardián estaba en Piscis, por lo que pasó rápido hasta llegar a Géminis. Los guardianes estaban sentados en el piso de la entrada del templo hablando animadamente sobre diversos temas. Nuevamente tenía que interrumpir una charla entre hermanos, algo que le molestaba, pero él también era un caballero y tenía un trabajo que cumplir.

-Saga, Kanon - los aludidos voltearon.

-Maestro Dohko - sonrieron y se pararon para luego escuchar la risa del mayor - ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Siempre hacen eso de hablar y hacer las cosas al mismo tiempo? Parecen un espejo - los tres rieron.

-Nos sale solo, no es que nosotros queramos - habló Saga.

-No es que queramos, siempre fue lo mismo - siguió Kanon.

-Lo se, lo se. No tienen por qué preocuparse - se calmó - Solo me causó gracia - respiró hondo - Les vengo a dejar un mensaje: Shion dará un anuncio en el Coliseo al mediodía y tenemos que ir.

-¿Y por qué no nos dijo eso arriba? - preguntó e gemelo menor.

-Lo decidió a último momento y soy yo el que paga las consecuencias - sonrió - Tiene que ser puntuales, hoy se molestó por la demora de ustedes - reprochó.

-Lo sentimos, es que nos distrajimos - se lamentó el mayor de los Géminis.

-Lo entiendo y por lo que veo aun siguen distrayéndose.

-Nos estamos poniendo al día - aclararon.

-Está bien, entonces sigo con lo mío - caminó hasta llegar a ellos. Se molestó internamente por la obvia diferencia de alturas. "Estos deben estar cerca de los dos metros y yo aquí siendo el más pequeño de las Doce Casas" pensó y rio bajo - Por cierto, nada de apuestas para ver quienes se matan entre quienes, ¿entendieron? -advirtió.

-Sí maestro Dohko - respondieron sin pensarlo al unísono. El aludido avanzó mas tranquilo.

Tauro se encontraba vacía por lo que dedujo que tanto el segundo guardián como Shaka se encontraban en Aries. Y así era. Los tres, junto a Kiki, se encontraban en la cocina del lugar charlando.

-Mu, ¿puedo pasar? - preguntó para luego encontrarse con el mencionado.

-Por supuesto - movió la mano en señal de invitación - Pase. Estábamos hablando.

Dohko sonrió al ver a Shaka y a Aldebarán que seguían hablando con Kiki, quien le contaba todo lo que hizo en esos cinco años.

-Pensé que estarías en tu templo - se dirigió al rubio.

-Mu me invitó a venir aquí, así que acepté - contestó con su típica serenidad.

-Está bien - sonrió - Al mediodía Shion dará anuncios en el Coliseo.

-¿Qué clase de anuncios? - preguntó Aldebarán - Debe ser importante para que los de allí.

-Lo son, por eso quiere que vayamos y seamos puntuales - miró al peli lila - Tu maestro quiere hablar contigo después que finalice así que prepárate para trabajar - el aludido asintió y miró al menor - Y tú pequeño también prepárate para lo que venga.

-¿Yo por qué? - preguntó ingenuo.

-¿Aún no se lo dijiste? - preguntó a Mu con tono de reproche.

-No, esperaba a decírselo mas tarde -suspiró.

-Bien, entonces si me disculpan, me voy a mi templo a descansar - se estiró - Hace mucho no leía tanto y ahora me duele cabeza.

-Está bien - sonrió el ariano - Nos vemos luego.

-Nos vemos - saludaron los demás presentes y vieron como el mayor de los dorados se retiraba.

Una vez llegó a su templo, Dohko se dispuso acostarse. Estaba feliz de que Athena le preparara una habitación con una cómoda cama, ropas y muebles, era lo único que necesitaba para estar tranquilo y descansar. Luego compraría lo que hiciera falta.

* * *

El Coliseo se estaba llenando a la hora dada. Un pobre soldado tuvo que esparcir el aviso por diferentes puntos para que se enterasen todos, pero por suerte había llegado la noticia al oído de todos.

Solo faltaban unos minutos cuando los caballeros dorados comenzaron a aparecer de a poco. Dohko aun tenía mirada adormilada, pero buscaba la manera de mantenerse despierto molestando a Shion; Mu, Aldebarán, Shaka, Aioria, Milo y Aioros hablaban de diferentes temas; Saga y Kanon parecían encerrados en su mundo, algo que preocupaba al Patriarca ya que no quería que se excluyan de todos; y por otro lado estaban Máscara de Muerte, Shura y Afrodita riendo entre ellos.

-¿Dónde estará Camus? - preguntó en voz baja Shion.

-No lo sé, hoy hablé con él y no parecía estar bien - se preocupó - Enseguida regreso, veré si está en Acuario o en camino.

Dicho esto, se levantó y se fue dejando al Patriarca preocupado. Milo también notó toda la situación, sabía muy bien lo que sucedía y sabía como solucionarlo, pero su orgullo se lo impedía.

* * *

-Camus - llamó Dohko, pero no recibió respuesta - CAMUS.

Sabía que el onceavo templo no estaba vacío ya que sentía el cosmos de su guardián. Sin querer dar mas vueltas, se adentró hacia donde creía que estaba y lo encontró en su habitación. Estaba acostado, totalmente tapado incluso con frazadas, las ventanas cerradas y ni una luz prendida.

-Te ves patético en este estado - afirmó sin buscar palabras suaves como lo haría normalmente.

-Déjeme por favor, quiero estar solo - imploró ocultando su cabeza debajo de las mantas.

-Claro, luego soy yo el que soporta las quejas de Shion. A ti seguro te dará algún trabajo como castigo y listo - se quejó.

-Entonces dígale que hable conmigo y que no se queje con usted, estoy dispuesto a ser todo oídos.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Novak* quiso cortarte el cabello? - se adentró en la oscura habitación - Pues pensé que habías madurado y por lo visto me equivoqué.

-Primero: no quiero recordar a mi maestro - se destapó y se sentó - Y segundo: maduré.

-No es lo que parece - se escuchó una voz desde afuera del cuarto - En realidad nunca lo hiciste, solo te gusta aparentarlo.

-Milo - se sorprendió el chino.

-Mira quien lo dice, el que se molesta cuando le dañan un poco el orgullo - replicó.

-De no ser por mí el día que congelaste a Hyoga en Libra habrías terminado igual que ahora.

-¿Qué sucedió en mi templo qué? - preguntó impresionado. Hyoga y Camus, por algún motivo se imaginó la casa de Libra toda congelada - Camus podrías...

-Ese día me morí, no se si lo recuerdas - cuestionó levantándose.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, yo fui el primero en venir aquí, encargarme de que todo quede tal cual estaba y que tu maldito cuerpo reciba todos los honores que creía que merecías - se acercó peligrosamente hacia él - No se si tú recuerdas lo que signifique el término "honor".

-Lo recuerdo, no se si tú lo haces con el término "amistad" - se levantó de la cama - Porque por lo visto no es así.

Dohko no sabía que hacer. Si se llegaba a enfrentar él tenía que hacer lo necesario para detenerlos. El problema estaba en que Camus era sumamente peligroso cuando se enfadaba y Milo haría lo que sea con tal de acabar a aquel que dañara su orgullo. Los dos era un arma potencialmente peligrosa, más cuando notó que el clima descendía lentamente de un lado mientras que

-Eres un cobarde Camus - sentenció el griego.

-Hablas por hablar, ni siquiera te molestas en investigar un poco las cosas - contestó - Después de todo siempre fuiste así, no es que me sorprendas - se acercó quedando a unos desafiantes centímetros de su compañero - Y no te atrevas a llamarme cobarde.

-Si no lo eres entonces demuéstralo - rio - Ponte tu maldita armadura y ve a dar la cara, infeliz.

Sin responder, salió de la habitación dejando al griego y al chino solos.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? - preguntó Dohko anonadado.

-Manejar a Camus es mas fácil de lo que parece, solo hay que conocer que puntos usar - afirmó con una seriedad inusual en él.

Ambos salieron del cuarto y se encontraron con el francés que se estaba acomodando su casco en la cabeza. Milo solo lo miraba con ira y Camus con indiferencia. El castaño solo suspiró y se alejó lo mas rápido posible.

-Esto no significa que todo este solucionado, no significa nada - se giró hacia la entrada de Acuario - Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

-No te preocupes, ni siquiera se me cruzó eso por la mente - lo siguió.

Le dolía el saber que su amigo lo odiaba, pero era algo que él, inconscientemente, había decidido cuando regresó al Santuario siendo un espectro. Por supuesto no lo iba a demostrar, iba en contra de sus ideales, pero sabía que Milo se daría cuenta de cada cosa que pasaba por su mente. Después de todo el griego era la persona que mas lo conocía.

* * *

Shion vio llegar a Dohko y, al poco tiempo, a Milo y Camus, ambos con mirada seria.

-¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó preocupado el Patriarca.

-Milo fue y lo hizo enfadar a Camus, creí que se matarían allí mismo, pero al parecer solo se atacaron verbalmente - contestó.

-Menos mal - suspiró aliviado mientras veía como los dos jóvenes se acomodaban en sus respectivos lugares.

El peli verde se levantó de su silla y se preparó para hablar. Todo el Coliseo estaba ocupado esperando impaciente ya que había pasado mas de veinte minutos del mediodía. Querían ver al Patriarca y escuchar lo que tenía para decir, eso lo ponía nervioso. Respiró profundo y comenzó a hablar:

-Me dirijo ante ustedes caballeros, guerreras, soldados y ayudantes - todos le pusieron atención - Como ya saben, Athena, diosa de la Guerra Justa y la Sabiduría, hizo el esfuerzo y tomó un gran riesgo por traernos a la vida, no solo a mí y a la orden dorada, sino a todos los inocentes que cayeron en estos años en el que el dios Ares se impuso en el Santuario - Saga se tensó un poco ante eso, sabía que no le echaba la culpa, pero él se reprochaba a sí mismo - Actualmente Athena no se encuentra aquí, pero ella me pidió que anunciara algunas cosas.

La multitud comenzó a dejar de murmurar y a prestar atención. Para los que lo llegaron a conocer, el Patriarca Shion era un hombre muy bondadoso y el hecho de que regresara era un noticia estupenda.

-Como primera noticia: Athena dio la orden de que las guerreras no se vean obligadas a usar las máscaras. De ahora en más queda en libertad de las damas el querer usarlas o no - los aplausos de las mujeres no se dejó esperar, todas festejaban mientras sesacaban el trozo de metal que cubría el rostro

-Segundo punto: Athena, para traernos aquí, armó alianzas que incluso a mí me sorprende. Hades y Poseidón son los nuevos aliados y también lo es, por el momento, Chronos - eso sorprendió incluso a los caballeros dorados, el Patriarca les había hablado sobre el dios de la muerte y el de los océanos, pero no del titán con el que alguna vez se enfrentaron - Así que está prohibido enfrentarse de manera violenta y en busca de guerras contra el ejércitos de ellos y no se preocupen, para ellos caen la misma obligación. Si tienen algún problema, solo tienen que venir y contarme, el castigo será severo de romper esta orden - los murmullos lo interrumpieron unos minutos, era normal y él sabía que incluso podría llegara ser mal visto por algunos.

-Tercero: Si algún aprendiz o incluso caballero quiere desertar, no tendrán que escapar ni serán perseguidos. Solo tienen que buscarme y hablar. No recibirán ningún castigo ni serán juzgados. Pero tendrán que jurar silencio absoluto sobre las cosas que suceden aquí, si llegaran a hablar con un enemigo sobre esto serán titulados como traidores y recibirán el castigo correspondiente - sentenció.

-Y todos sabemos cual es - murmuró Saga para Kanon recibiendo una pequeña risa de su gemelo.

-Por el momento estos son los anuncios principales, cuando Athena regrese haremos nuevamente esta reunión. Pueden retirarse y muchas gracias por escuchar - los aplausos se escucharon nuevamente.

A los pocos minutos el Coliseo estaba vacío, solo quedaban los catorce hombres que habitaban las Doce Casas.

-Lo hiciste bien Shion - dijo Dokho mientras le palmeaba la espalda a su amigo.

-Muchas gracias Dohko - suspiró para luego levantar la mirada - Pero hay algo que debo solucionar - dirigió su mirada hacia el francés que parecía distraído - Camus quiero hablar contigo, ve hacia mi templo lo más rápido posible - sentenció con severidad - Nos vemos allí - comenzó a caminar en dirección a su templo acompañado de su amigo que solo miró con lástima al onceavo guardián.

-Uh, el franchute está en problemas - dijo burlón Máscara de Muerte mientras recibía una fiera mirada del aludido - Y pensé que yo sería el primero en hacer enojar al Patriarca.

-Llegaron antes que tú - rio Afrodita - Camus, te deseo suerte - le palmeó el hombro.

El francés vio como poco a poco sus compañeros se despedían de él y de los demás y se separaban en diferentes caminos del Santuario, o casi todos.

-Necesitarás esa suerte - agregó Milo mientras lo miraba con recelo.

-¿Y qué es lo peor que me puede pasar? ¿Que me obligue a hacer reportes por llegar tarde? - lo miró desafiante - Sería la primera vez que haría ese trabajo de escritorio solo - comenzó a caminar pasando por al lado de su, por el momento, ex amigo - No creo que sea mucha la diferencia.

Milo solo lo miró marcharse. Sabía a lo que se refería y eso le molestaba mas. Pero el problema radicaba en que ya no era Ares, por suerte, el que se encontraba al mando del Santuario. Ares lo quería muerto a Camus, pero no podía asesinarlo y, después de que fue tarde, supo el por qué.

Esas palabras y esa mirada para cualquiera estaban llena de indiferencia. Pero él no era cualquiera, él _fue_ su mejor amigo y era la persona que más lo conocía y estaba satisfecho en que conocía la respuesta. Para Camus si habría mucha diferencia, el problema era que para él también.

* * *

*Novak es, según mi fanfic "Inicios", el maestro de Camus. En cuanto termine "El Problema de Amarnos", que ya falta poco, iniciare una nueva fic donde contaré el por qué Camus no lo quiere recordar. Y si se fijan en el cap anterior, Milo lo menciona dando a entender que Camus hizo algo de lo que debería arrepentirse... Simples adelantos :D

* * *

**Comentarios de la Autora:** Actualización al fin! Disculpen mi desaparición, pero estoy con los exámenes de la universidad e.e La semana que viene los termino todos e.e

Bueno, en este capítulo develo bastante de lo que va a tratar la primera parte de esta historia, aunque creo que saben de que va a tratar la segunda ya que di un adelanto en el capítulo anterior :) Creo que esta fanfic será un poco larga, lo cual es un problema para mi ya que estoy acostumbrada a que sean cortas, pero se que puedo hacerlo! :D

Me dejan su review? De esta manera me ayudan muchísimo a seguir con esta historia. Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, consejos, críticas constructivas o recomendaciones sobre qué puede suceder en la historia. Ustedes me ayudan a crecer en este hobbie que tanto amo :D También denle Like a mi página de Facebook "**Aquarius-chan Art.**" donde subo mis fanfics, coloreos y fanarts :D

Sin más que decir, me despido. Saludos y nos leemos luego :D


	5. Sorpresas

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda, pero a mí no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga. **

_Les comento que tengo una página en Facebook. Búsquenme como __**Aquarius-chan Art. **__Allí subo mis coloreos, ediciones de fotos y mis fanfics. Por favor, me ayudan mucho con su Like :D_

**ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE: Antes de leer este capítulo, les recomiendo pasarse por mi nuevo Oneshot "Último Recuerdo de un Amor" para entener la sorpresa del capítulo :D**

* * *

**Despertares**

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 4: Sorpresas**

Aioria, Mu, Aioros y Shaka se desviaron hacia las gradas del coliseo. El primero parecía al acecho, pero no encontraba a _esa_ persona. Sus compañeros y hermano hablaban fluidamente entre ellos, se habían de la situación del rubio, pero decidieron ignorarlo mientras no lo considerasen preocupante.

De repente, una cabellera pelirroja y un sollozo cargado de emoción interrumpió el pensamiento de los cuatro dorados. Como si se le llegase a escapar, la joven se abalanzó sobre el menor de los griegos y lo abrazó.

-Aioria - lloraba con su rostro, ahora libre de la máscara, escondido en su pecho - Al fin estás aquí.

-Marin - susurró para luego tomarla de los hombros y separarla. Era ella, seguía igual de hermosa, con esa mirada celeste que lo enloquecía. Le acarició la mejilla dulcemente secando las lágrimas que estaban allí y la volvió a abrazar.

-Eh, creo que nosotros nos vamos adelantando Aioria - avisó su hermano mientras se volteaba y los otros dos lo seguían.

-Nos vemos Aioria - se despidió Mu dándoles la espalda.

A pesar de las despedidas, el de Leo no saludó, ni siquiera escuchó lo que le dijeron, solo tenía cabeza para su dulce Águila. Esa guerrera se veía un poco madura. Eso era obvio, la última vez que la vio tenía apenas dieciséis años. La volvió a separar para tomarle el mentón e ir acercarse lentamente y rozar sus labios. Todo resultó en un dulce beso, uno de amor y ternura, como se lo supieron dar inclusive aquel fatídico día.

-Te extrañé mucho - le tomó el rostro y lo obligó delicadamente a apoyar su frente contra la de ella - Estos cinco años, solo me dediqué a esperarte - confesó liberando un par de lágrimas.

-Lamento haberte causado este sufrimiento mi amada Águila - besó su frente.

-No tienes nada de que lamentarte Aioria, sabíamos que tarde o temprano estas cosas sucederías. Solo que yo no estaba preparada - sollozó - ¿Pero sabes? Hubo alguien que me ayudó a seguir adelante - secó sus lágrimas con el reverso de su mano.

-¿Alguien? Déjame adivinar - se separó un poco y se posicionó como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo al pensar, cosa que le dio gracia a la joven - Seiya, ese chico es bueno, sabía que... - se calló al ver como la pelirroja negaba - ¿Shaina? Es dura pero... - de nuevo un "no" silencioso - ¿Athena? - no - ¿Alguien? - Marin rió de nuevo.

-No cambias nunca - se calmó - Nunca adivinarás quien me ayudó a seguir - le sonrió.

-Entonces dime - se cruzó de brazos intrigado.

-¿Recuerdas el día que te juré que serías el único hombre en mi vida? - preguntó.

-Cómo olvidarlo - le sonrió galante, haciendo que ella se sonrojara - Fue el primer día que estuvimos juntos.

-Si, es día - una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro - Ese día... - pensó como decirlo, tenía miedo - Ese día no pensé en lo que nos podía deparar el futuro y lo dije sin pensarlo, pero... - Aioria la miró atento ya que no se aguantaba más la intriga - Pero ese día yo te mentí.

El rostro del quinto guardián quedó perplejo. No sabía que pensar. ¿Ella fue en su búsqueda y ahora le decía que estuvo con otro? ¿Qué demonios sucedió mientras él no estuvo? Los celos comenzaron a dominarlo y su ceño comenzó a fruncirse.

-Marin... - lo dijo en un tono enojado y ella lo había notado, por lo que decidió interrumpirlo.

-Antes de que te enojes y pienses mal, necesito mostrarte algo - lentamente, el rubio relajó sus facciones y decidió tomarle la mano que la japonesa le había tendido.

Caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar al otro lado del Coliseo. Iban en silencio, uno que no era incómodo. Aun así, Aioria se moría de ganas de preguntarle quién demonios era ese "alguien". De repente, la guerrera se detuvo y pudo divisar a un niño sentado en una de las gradas que tenía la enorme estructura.

-Raion - llamó la joven. Entonces vio como el niño, vestido con ropas de entrenamiento se acercaba.

No podía sacarle los ojos de encima. Esa cabellera rizada y rubia, esos ojos esmeraldas. El pequeño le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a su amada y corrió hacia ella.

-Mami - gritó alegre dejando estupefacto al dorado*. Lo volvió a mirar, esa cabellera rizada y rubia era, esos ojos esmeraldas. Era igual a...

-Ma-Marin - tartamudeó - ¿Este niño te dijo "mami"? - se puso nervioso.

-Si - lo miró y volvió a desviar su mirada hacia el menor - ¿Y tú mi pequeño león? ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo el Patriarca Shion?

-Si, lo escuché y me porté bien tal como tú me lo pediste - sonrió.

No había escuchado mal. "Pequeño león". Ese apodo no podía ser ninguna coincidencia. Estaba tenso, se sintió mudo, la hiperventilación lo estaba dominando.

-Mami, ¿quién es el? - lo miró. Esmeralda con esmeralda chocaron.

-Raion, te presento al caballero guardián del quinto templo Aioria de Leo - se giró para ver al mayor - Aioria, él es... tu hijo.

La confirmación que necesitaba. Su cuerpo temblaba, se sentía desfallecer. Un hijo. No se había imaginado volver a la vida y encontrarse con esa noticia. Raion, repasó ese nombre, lo había escuchado una vez salir de sus dulces labios. _"Watashi no Raion"*1_, "Mi león". Dirigió su mirada hacia la guerrera, que lo observaba nerviosa, y luego hacia el niño. Entonces reaccionó. Dio los suficientes pasos como para acercarse y se puso de cuclillas, quedando a la altura del niño.

-¿Raion no significa "león" en japonés? - le preguntó sonriente. Marin sintió que su corazón no resistiría y comenzó a llorar.

-Si, mi madre me puso ese nombre. Ahora todos me dicen "gatito" aunque no me guste - torció el gesto y allí el mayor notó el increíble parecido que tenían los dos.

-A mí tampoco me gusta que me digan "gatito", "gata dorada", "gata", pero no puedo evitarlo - rió.

-Si lo veo así, prefiero que me llamen "gatito" a "gata dorada" - lo acompañó en las risas hasta que se calmaron luego de unos minutos.

-Raion - llamó Marin - Sabes quién es él, ¿verdad? - el infante asintió.

-Me di cuenta cuando me dijiste su nombre - lo miró incógnito - Mami, ¿cómo debería llamarlo?

Ambos jóvenes se miraron. El rostro de Aioria expresaba duda y el de la guerrera de plata comprensión y tranquilidad. No sabía como tomaría la noticia su amado, pero debía comprender la situación.

-Creo que eso lo debería responder él - lo miró - ¿Cómo debería llamarte?

-Eh, pues -_ "Marin ayúdame" _imploró por cosmos. ella solo negaba mientras se le acercaba y abrazaba su fuerte brazos con ternura.

-Raion él es tu padre - y ahí estaba la palabra que no le salía pronunciar.

"Padre" ¿Cómo podía serlo? No conoció a su padre y tampoco tuvo una figura paterna más que Aioros, quien falleció en plena adolescencia. ¿Y si lo hacía mal? ¿Y si mostraba un "pésimo" ejemplo? Era un niño de unos...

-¿Cuántos años tiene? - preguntó.

-Tengo... - contó sus dedos - ...cuatro años - Marin lo felicitó con una sonrisa debido a su "logro" - En diciembre cumplo... - sumó otro dedo más - ...cinco.

-Muy bien, veo que sabes contar - sonrió un tanto orgulloso - ¿Diciembre? - esta vez la pregunta fue dirigida a Marin.

-Primero de diciembre - afirmó directa.

-Un día después del cumpleaños de Aioros - el niño le puso atención.

-¿Voy a...? - se interrumpió a sí mismo - ¿Voy a conocer a mi tío también?

-Es increíble que ya lo llames tío a él y a mi no como corresponde - hizo un falso puchero.

-Es que no me dijiste como debía llamarte - contestó.

-Tiene razón Aioria, no le dijiste - sonrió al volver a ver el gesto del dorado.

-¿Cómo te parece correcto llamarme? - lo miró y cuestionó.

-Emm - puso un gesto pensativo. "Tal como hice hace un rato" pensó el de Leo. - Si ella es mi mami, entonces tú eres mi papi.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Su corazón palpitaba como nunca, ya se sentía orgulloso de ese niño al que apenas conocía, al que se encargaría de conocer. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo tomó de los hombros y lo abrazó esbozando una cálida sonrisa. El infante correspondió, al fin conoció a su padre que, a pesar de no haber visto su rostro, lo presumía como uno de los héroes de la última Guerra Santa contra Hades.

-Mami, ¿tú no vienes? - preguntó inocentemente mientras le estiraba una de sus pequeñas manos.

Cuando la estaba por tomar, Aioria la jaló apurando el proceso y los tres terminaron abrazados. Los mayores se dedicaron una mirada dulce y se besaron tiernamente. El menor los miró de reojo y sonrió, al fin tenía a su familia unida.

* * *

Camus cerró tras sí una de las enormes puertas que separaba a la Cámara del Patriarca con el exterior. Allí lo esperaba Shion que, al verlo llegar, dejó su conversación con Dohko para mas tarde, pero éste último permaneció en su lugar. Por protocolo, Camus se arrodilló en su pierna derecha y con la cabeza gacha.

-Camus por favor levántate - ordenó el peli verde y obedeció - Sobre lo que sucedió hoy...

-Solo llegué tarde Patriarca - interrumpió.

-Tengo entendido que no quisiste ir.

-Pero fui. ¿O no me vio? - retó con la mirada.

-Camus- suspiró resignado. No soportaba esa actitud del joven, pero tampoco podía enojarse, no con la situación del francés - Entiendo por lo que estás pasando - una pequeña risa los sorprendió, una cargada de pesar y frustración. Ambos caballeros legendarios se miraron anonadados.

-No se confunda Patriarca, usted no me entiende - esbozó una amarga sonrisa - Si regresó como un traidor y si se enfrentó a su mejor amigos, pero él lo entendió al poco tiempo. Inclusive, está aquí presente - si rostro regresó a su habitual seriedad y bajó la mirada - Yo ni siquiera se como haré para mirarle a los ojos a Hyoga - susurró - Mi mejor amigo me odia - volvió a liberar una pequeña risa - Usted no me entiende - volvió a mirar los ojos índigo del ex Aries - Así que si me hace el favor de darme un castigo y me permite ir le agradecería mucho.

-Camus... - Dohko lo iba a sermonear, pero fue interrumpido por su amigo.

-Esta vez te lo perdono, tómalo como una advertencia - el joven lo miró serio - Puedes irte.

Y así hizo, regresó de donde vino en silencio, solo. La misión de su maestro estaba hecha. Y lo recordó. Frenó su caminata y dio una media vuelta para dirigirse a su superior:

-Patriarca, si me da el permiso, me gustaría hacer unos arreglos en los registros de mi maestro.

-¿Qué clase de arreglos Camus? - lo miró con inquietud.

-Su muerte - contestó.

-¿No dijiste tú que falleció a causa de una enfermedad? - cuestionó Dohko.

-En realidad eso fue lo que Arles me ordenó que dijera - los mayores lo miraron expectantes.

-¿Cómo? - habló el peli verde.

-Lo asesiné - fue seco, no mostraba señal arrepentimiento ni pesar.

Tanto el lemuriano como el chino pusieron sus ojos como platos. Sabían que Novak era muy poderoso, incluso uno de las más peligrosos de su generación junto a Alexander de Géminis y Adelphos de Sagitario. Camus siempre se mostró que iría por su mismo camino, pero, para el antiguo Acuario, todo lo que hacía era una decepción tras otra.

-Lo que estás diciendo - Shion respiró hondo - Es muy grave Camus.

-Lo sé, por eso se los informé.

-¿Dijiste que Arles te ordenó decir otra cosa? - habló esta vez el castaño.

-Cuando regresé de Siberia le conté todo a él y así lo pidió - cerró sus fríos ojos - Fue así como comencé a sospechar de Arles.

Shion no sabía que hacer. Ese crimen había sido cometido hacia casi 20 años. Tampoco podía acusarlo de querer ocultar la información ya que siguió órdenes.

-Vete Camus - el mencionado lo miró - Ve tranquilo a tu templo y si te cruzas a Saga, pídele que venga.

-Si Patriarca - hizo una leve reverencia y salió del lugar.

Los amigos aun tenían ese "Lo asesiné" en sus mentes. Tan frío al contarlo, sin remordimientos ni fantasmas que lo acusen. Ambos lo pensaron, Novak de Acuario al fin cumplió su lamentable objetivo: que Camus esté solo.

* * *

El onceavo guardián descendía hacia su templo tranquilo. Esperaba un castigo grave, pero nada. Sin dudas tuvo suerte. Suspiró calmado. Seguía pensando en lo que le dijo al Patriarca, en Hyoga, en todo lo que le rodeaba.

-Franchute - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su vecino y le dedicó una mirada fría - Oye, con esa cara se deprime medio Santuario - rió - ¿Qué estabas por hacer?

-Estaba por ir a mi templo a leer un poco - confesó indiferente.

-Lectura, tu fiel compañera, nunca te deja de lado - Afrodita sonrió ante el gesto que hizo el otro . Bien, me pasé, sólo era una broma.

-A mí no me divirtió - contestó.

-A mí sí - lo siguió sonriente - Escucha, en un rato vendrán Máscara y Shura a tomar algo, jugar cartas, conversar de nuestros pesares - eso último lo dijo en un tono dramático - ¿Quieres venir?

-No sé Afrodita...

-Anda, deja de ser tan amargado y ven, tienes que distraerte un poco.

-Bien - suspiró - Cuando los vea pasar vengo.

Sin mas que decir, siguió su camino de regreso a Acuario, lugar al que llegó en muy poco tiempo. Inconscientemente caminó hacia su habitación y se paró frente al clóset que tenía allí. Lo abrió y sacó un cofre de apariencia antigua. Lo abrió y se encontró con fotografías, cartas y papeles de lo que fue su adolescencia y niñez.

-No se ni qué estoy buscando aquí - respiró hondo y lo cerró para volver a guardarlo.

Decidió acostarse en su cama y descansar hasta que llegue el momento de ir al templo de Piscis. Ya no quería pensar en todo lo que le rodeaba.

* * *

Dohko y Shion vieron como se cerraba la puerta de la Cámara del Patriarca aun con la mirada sorprendida. La confesión de Camus era un tema sumamente importante y grave de tratar.

-¿Qué harás? - preguntó el chino sin mirar a su amigo.

-Hablaré con Saga y le preguntaré qué es lo que sabe - contestó.

-Una vez Camus se comunicó conmigo y me contó que Arles lo quería siempre lejos del Santuario - lo miró - ¿Crees que Saga estaba consciente en ese momento?

-Si es así, podemos suponer que le salvó la vida - exhaló el aire que había juntado - No quiero imaginarme que cargas pesadas llevan cada uno de los chicos en sus espaldas.

-No te preocupes Shion, podremos averiguarlo y ayudarlos - dirigió sus orbes marrones a la puerta nuevamente - Esos chicos son fuertes.

-Lo se, pero no dejan de ser humanos que sufren de sus problemas - se relajó en su trono - Si Saga no viene en una hora, ¿lo puedes ir a buscar tú?

-Claro - sonrió - No te preocupes.

El silencio volvió a dominar el lugar, pero se rompió gracias a la voz del Sumo Sacerdote.

-Camus tiene razón, no entiendo lo que siente - se lamentó.

-Es un chico listo, siempre lo fue. Sabrás encontrarle una solución a sus problemas.

-¿Y si no lo hace?

-Puedes hacer uso de tus habilidades como Patriarca para ayudarlo - sonrió.

Tenían muchas cosas que hacer, muchos problemas que solucionar. Lo que los tranquilizaba es que ahora podían solucionarlos todos, tenían una nueva oportunidad.

* * *

Aioria llevaba a su hijo sobre sus hombros. Estaban en trabajo de conocerse y Marin le dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer para no interrumpirlos era dejarlos solos. Eso turbó un poco al caballero, no sabía que hacer, pero a los pocos minutos ya había entablado conversación con su hijo.

-¿Entonces es cierto que derrotaron a los titanes? - preguntó asombrado.

-Así es, fue algo muy difícil, pero pudimos vencerlos - infló el pecho con orgullo.

-Genial - sonrió - Cuando sea grande quiero ser un caballero como tú - eso emocionó al dorado, en tan poco tiempo lo veía como un ejemplo.

-Y lo serás si entrenas lo suficiente.

-Mamá me enseñó muchas cosas sobre el cosmos - confesó - No soy muy hábil aun, pero algo se.

-Entonces cuando termine con todos los asuntos te enseñaré yo - lo bajó de sus hombros para ponerlo frente suyo y estiró la mano, esperando a que el menor la tome - ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo - y sellaron el pacto.

Aioria estaba feliz, aun con miedo, pero feliz. Su hijo era muy listo y fuerte para su edad, notó el parecido que tenía en cuanto a la personalidad y conoció, mediante las palabras que le dedicó, algunas debilidades que se encargaría de fortalecer. Se sentía orgulloso. De repente sintió algunos cosmos familiares. Sonrió.

-Ven, tienes que conocer a algunas personas.

Apresuraron el paso y se encontraron con Aioros, Mu, Aldebarán y Milo. Los cuatro lo vieron llegar corriendo y emocionado.

-Oye gatita, ¿se te da por desaparecer o qué? - retó Milo.

-Lo siento, estuve ocupado - sonrió.

-Si, ocupado - bromeó su hermano mayor.

-Aioros - se quejó mientras se sonrojaba - No hice nada de eso - "Todavía" pensó para sí.

En eso los cinco vieron llegar al niño pequeño. Los que no lo conocían quedaron con la boca abierta. "Demasiado parecidos" pensaban.

-Papi, corres muy rápido - eso terminó de confirmar el pensamiento de los cuatro.

-¿"Papi"? - preguntó Aldebarán mientras lo miraba.

-Si, dijo "papi" - contestó Mu aun asombrado.

-Aioria, ¿tomaste conciencia de que ese niño increíblemente parecido a ti cuando eras niño te llamó "papi"? - cuestionó susurrando Milo.

-Si, en eso estaba ocupado - sonrió - Les presento a Raion - hizo una pausa mientras veía como el menor miraba a los desconocidos - Mi hijo.

-Desde... ¿Desde cuando tienes un hijo? - Aioros no sabía que decir.

-Marin quedó embarazada antes de la Guerra Santa contra Hades y se enteró de su estado después de que pasó - afirmó - Raion ven - el infante se acercó - Te presento a tu tío Aioros.

-Tío - susurró el mencionado, se tenía que acostumbrar a que alguien lo llame así - Hola.

-Hola - respondió de igual manera - ¿Tú fuiste quien salvó a Athena de Ares?

-Eh si, supongo - rió nervioso.

-Felicidades gata - exclamó Milo después de salir un poco del shock - Ahora tienes un gatito para cuidar.

-No me llames gatito - enfrentó.

-Mira, me recuerda a cuando éramos niños y te quejabas porque te llamábamos gatito - revolvió los cabellos del menor.

-Todos me llaman "gatito" porque mi nombre significa "león" en japonés, pero ni siquiera soy de Leo y todos creen que sí - bufó molesto.

-¿Ah no? - preguntó Aldebarán mientras se sentaba en posición de loto para quedar a la altura del pequeño - ¿Entonces de qué signo eres?

-Sagitario - manifestó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Aioros miró a su hermano.

-Diles cuando cumples - pidió el de Leo.

-El primero de diciembre.

-Y yo el 30 de noviembre - le dijo el castaño sorprendido, pero sonriente.

-¿Conoces a Kiki? - interrogó Mu.

-Así es, ayer estuve con él dibujando - confesó.

-¿Por qué no dijo nada sobre ti?

-Mamá quería que sea una sorpresa - miró a su padre - Ella le quería decir a mi papá sobre mí.

-Bien gatito - llamó Milo - Es un gusto conocerte, yo soy Milo de Escorpio.

-Y yo Aldebarán de Tauro.

-Yo soy Mu de Aries.

Uno a uno le fueron dando la mano. Aioros se acercó a su hermano que miraba a su hijo sonriente, lleno de orgullo.

-Te asustaste, ¿verdad?

-Un poco - rió - Aun me da miedo el hacer algo mal, equivocarme.

-Supongo que nadie nace sabiendo siendo padre ni existe un manual explicando como hacerlo bien - lo miró - Pero se que lo harás bien - apoyó su mano en el hombro del rubio - Además estamos aquí para ayudarte.

Los dos miraban en silencio como el niño les hablaba a los dorados que estaban allí. Era obvio que les había caído bien y que el infante era bueno para relacionarse. Aioria divisó un buen futuro en ese niño que ya se había robado su corazón y proteger hasta el final de sus días.

* * *

Máscara de Muerte inició su marcha a Piscis. Tenía el rostro serio, inusual en él. Solo pensaba en todo.

-Esto es tan exasperante - sacudió sus cabellos - Por qué demonios estaré aquí.

-Cáncer - el sexto guardián salió de las partes privadas de su templo - si vas a gritar, por favor hazlo en tu templo.

-Shaka - borró la frustración de su rostro y lo miró sonriente - ¿Sabes? No me gusta que me llamen "Cáncer", solo llámame por mi nombre.

-¿Ángelo? - preguntó mirándolo incrédulo con sus ojos celestes como el aludido bufaba - Tú dijiste tu nombre, y ese es Ángelo.

-Lo se, lo se - se cruzó de brazos - Me refería a que me llames "Máscara de Muerte" o simplemente "Máscara" - volvió a sonreír sin borrar la arrogancia en su mirada

-Entiendo - vio como se iba alejando lentamente - Máscara - el mencionado lo miró - ¿Por qué dudas sobre tu regreso?

-¿Lo preguntas en serio? - rió - Tengo el peor historial de las Doce Casas, Shaka. Es obvio el por qué dudo acerca de mi regreso.

-Lo que tienes que entender es que - lo miró directamente a los ojos - si Athena te trajo aquí, junto a nosotros, es por algo - el italiano agachó la mirada - Es difícil hacer lo que tu haces: admitir una traición y buscar que te vean como un monstruo por ello - se le acercó para quedar en frente - Pero al final luchaste por ella, buscaste tu reivindicación y lo lograste a través del sacrificio que hiciste.

Máscara de Muerte levantó la mirada con el rostro serio. Lo que decía Shaka era verdad, él buscó demostrar su arrepentimiento en la Guerra Santa contra Hades. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Algo sumamente sencillo: ser él mismo. El mismo loco, el mismo sádico, el mismo traidor. Irónico, actuar como traidor para dejar de serlo. Y allí estaba de nuevo, ocupando un lugar que no creía merecer. Si su maestro no hubiera muerto aquella vez*2, seguro lo estaría viendo con desprecio. O tal vez le estuviera dándole un sermón que duraría varios días sobre todo lo que hizo mal desde ese día en el que cometió el único crimen del que se arrepentiría siempre.

-Shaka, lo que me dijiste ahora es una de las mejores cosas que me dijeron en toda mi vida - sonrió agradecido - No suelo decirlo, pero - lo pensó - Muchas gracias.

-No hay por qué Máscara - curvó sus labios.

-Sería interesante que hablemos más seguido - confesó el peli azul - Pero ahora debo ir a reunirme con Afro. ¿Quieres venir?

Shaka lo miró sorprendido, no esperaba esa propuesta, al menos no desde el cuarto guardián quien aun lo miraba expectante.

-Claro, por que no - respondió.

-Entonces en, sígueme.

Ambos dorados comenzaron a encaminarse hacia el último templo, donde ya los estaban esperando. Shaka sentía que así podría ayudarlos. Máscara de Muerte también lo pensó, ayudar al rubio a integrarse un poco no le vendría mal. Charlaban amenamente mientras ascendían.

Era hora de un nuevo comienzo, de rebuscar un buen futuro.

* * *

_Continuará..._

*Raion aparece en mi oneshot **"Último Recuerdo de un Amor"**. Tal como les dije arriba, les recomiendo leerlo para que entiendan alguna que otra cosa

*1 Según el traductor de Google, "Mi león" se traduce al japonés (nacionalidad de Marin) como "Watashi no Raion". Si está mal y alguien sabe como es correctamente, favor de avisarme así lo corrijo.

*2 Tomen eso como un adelanto de mi próxima fanfic larga :D Será algo parecido a **"Inicios" **para que tengan una idea.

* * *

**Comentarios de la Autora: **Actualización rápida, tal como me gusta :D Si, se que va un poco lenta la historia, se que va por el cap 3 y recién va por el mediodía de lo que es el primer día. Pero prometo que en el que viene va a llegar la tarde y el anochecer xD

Que les pareció la principal sorpresa? Si, la del pequeño Raion. Si leen el oneshot se van a emocoinar mucho, lo armé fiel a mi estilo, o sea, con mucho drama (género del que me alejé un poco en estos tiempos solo para mejorar en los demás).

Me dejan su review por favor? Recuerden que gracias a ustedes mejoro en esto que amo. Y agradezco a los que me la dejaron. En especial a **KarliCM**, que me dejo una pequeña corrección. Muchas gracias!

Sin mas que decir, me voy despidiendo. Muchas gracias por la lectura :D


	6. Confesiones - P1

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda, pero a mí no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga. **

_Les comento que tengo una página en Facebook. Búsquenme como __**Aquarius-chan Art. **__Allí subo mis coloreos, ediciones de fotos y mis fanfics. Por favor, me ayudan mucho con su Like :D_

**ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE: Empecé a escribir mi nueva fanfic "Las Consecuencias de Nuestro Objetivo" donde voy a detallar cosas que menciono aquí pero no tienen explicación (la muerte del maestro de Camus, el dolor de Aioros por la muerte de su padre, etc.). La primer historia es la de Camus. Les recomiendo pasarse así entienden todo :D**

* * *

**Despertares**

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 5: Confesiones - Parte 1**

Máscara de Muerte mantenía su sonrisa arrogante en su rostro mientras se acercaba a Piscis. Shaka lo seguía ya que había aceptado su invitación. Una vez adentro del último templo, fueron recibidos.

-Máscara - saludó su amigo hasta que notó a su acompañante - ¿Shaka? - sonrió - Vaya, jamás pensé que vendrías aquí - le dedicó una sonrisa altanera.

-"Similar a la de Máscara" - pensó - Máscara me invitó a venir, espero no te moleste.

-Por supuesto que no - contestó - Todavía falta Shura y Camus.

-¿El franchute también viene? - rió el italiano - Eso no me lo esperaba.

-Shaka por favor ponte cómodo - le señaló uno de los sofás que había en la parte privada de Piscis - Ya regreso.

El sueco caminó hasta la cocina a buscar algo para tomar. Shaka lo miró alejarse y luego se dedicó a observar el living ordenado y decorado de una manera seria y formal, elegante. Jamás había entrado allí, era algo "nuevo" para él.

-Afro tiene buen gusto para la decoración - comentó el peli azul sentándose sobre el suelo en uno de los almohadones que encontró en el sillón que hacía juego con el sofá - Seguro se va a enfadar cuando me vea así - rio.

-Recuerdo que ustedes eran amigos desde pequeños - afirmó el rubio.

-Es lo más parecido a un hermano que tengo - sentenció - Yo confío en él y él confía en mí.

-Debe ser agradable tener una amistad así.

-Lo es - lo miró directo a los ojos - Y tú no deberías lamentarte ni nada parecido, piensa que este es nuestro primer día, tienes tiempo de sobra para hacerte amigos.

-Entiendo - sonrió - Nunca pensé que podías hablar seriamente sobre un tema como este.

-Se me subestima mucho - hizo un gesto con su mano restándole importancia mientras se acomodaba.

Cuando iba a contestar, Shaka sintió un cosmos acercarse y luego vio como el cuarto guardián sonreía.

-Oye niño bonito - gritó el de Cáncer - Llegó el español.

-"¿Niño bonito?" - pensó el hindú. Apenas pasaron unos segundos que vio como una rosa roja se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia el italiano, que apenas pudo esquivarla.

-Vuelves a llamarme así y juro que la próxima no fallará - lo miró amenazante mientras el otro reía - Shaka lamento que tengas que ver eso, pero este idiota sabe como sacar lo peor de mí.

-Eh no hay problema - titubeó al responder. Se sorprendió mucho cuando vio como la rosa se aproximaba a su compañero y el como lo tuvo que esquivar, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el ruido de una puerta.

-Ya vine - era Shura - Veo que solo han pasado algunas horas de que estamos con vida y ustedes dos ya están por matarse - rio hasta que vio al rubio, poniéndose serio al instante - Shaka - susurró.

-Shura, buenas tardes - saludó.

-Verás, si no nos matamos entre nosotros entonces ¿cómo nos divertiremos? - rio el italiano tratando de romper un poco la tensión que se había formado.

-Sigue así y lograrás que Afrodita pierda la paciencia - lo miró con una sonrisa forzada.

-Si tú estás aquí... - habló el pisciano, pero calló al escuchar los pasos de alguien.

-Buenas tardes - saludó serio Camus.

-Me hubieras dicho que venías y te esperaba - recibió como respuesta una movimiento de los hombros del acuariano.

-Déjalo, ¿no ves que está deprimido porque se peleó con su novio? - Afrodita tuvo que tirarse al piso al ver como un viento helado iba por él.

-Karma - rio el sexto dorado.

-Nunca un concepto fue tan bien puesto parta describir una situación como ese. Te felicito Shaka - aplaudió Máscara de Muerte.

-Veo que sigues mal humorado - el peli celeste se levantó, sacudió sus ropas y se acercó a la mesa donde había dejado botellas de cerveza - Ten toma una.

-Gracias - se sentó en el sofá mientras le daba un sorbo a la botella.

-Tú también toma - Afrodita le sostuvo el envase de vidrio frente al rostro del rubio, quien se negó - Vamos. Eres el único que no está tomando - insistió - Además es solo cerveza, no es algo mas fuerte.

-Es que yo nunca tomé alcohol - susurró.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo Shaka - sonrió el italiano - Probar una cerveza no te hará daño.

Sabiéndose rodeado, suspiró y sujetó la botella para darle un sorbo. Al principio le resultó amargo, al punto que tuvo que toser un poco, pero luego siguió a pedido de sus compañeros. Después de todo, camino a Piscis le había prometido al cuarto guardián que haría lo posible por comenzar a relacionarse con los demás.

* * *

Los jóvenes iban caminando fuera del Coliseo riendo. Raion iba de la mano de Aioria mientras hablaba con Aioros, Mu y Aldebarán hablaban y reían y Milo observaba todo el territorio buescando a _esa _persona, hasta que la divisó.

-Disculpen muchachos, pero yo tengo algo que hacer - avisó a sus compañeros, quienes miraron extrañados el como el peli azul corría.

La había encontrado al fin. Él le había hecho una promesa que, aunque ella no tomó en serio, estaba mas que dispuesto a cumplirla. Sonrió al ver que se acercaba más a esa melena verde que él tanto reconocía, que tanto había deseado acariciar. Pero lo que mas le emocionaba era que al fin conocería su rostro.

-Pero miren a quien vengo a encontrar - se detuvo a sus espaldas con sus labios curvados - Shaina de Oficu - escuchó como refunfuñaba.

-Escorpio - se giró molesta para enseñarle sus rostro que lo dejo impactado, a pesar de su quejumbrosa mirada verde - Debería darte la bienvenida supongo.

-Vaya, si para ver tu rostro solo tenía que haber revivido al Patriarca, lo habría hecho yo mismo hacia mucho tiempo - susurró haciendo que la guerrera desvía su mirada.

-Por favor no empieces. Es tu primer día con vida y no quiero estrellarte mi puño en tu rostro...de nuevo - advirtió.

-Diciéndolo de esa manera, suena muy tentador - sus orbes azules se enfocaron en ella de manera galante.

-Adiós Escorpio - se giró para comenzar a marcharse, pero Milo la detuvo sujetándola del brazo.

-Espera. No se si recordarás, pero antes de que pase todo, yo te había hecho una promesa.

-¿Una promesa? - trató de recordar.

-Si - sonrió con mas fuerza y confianza - Te dije que, en cuanto pase todo, serías mía - escuchó la risa de la joven.

Por favor Milo, tú jamás podrías cumplir una promesa así - se calmó - Además te dije miles de veces que no me interesabas - lo miró de arriba abajo - Y todavía tampoco. Ahora, ¿me sueltas?

-Claro - y obedeció - Aún así, intentaré conquistarte - sostuvo confiado.

-Si si, lo que digas - dijo la peli verde mientras se marchaba.

Milo la observó marcharse con una sonrisa en los labios. Ella había sido la primera en negarlo y se había convertido en SU desafío. Si, al principio parecía un simple capricho, pero poco a poco fue captando su atención a pesar de haber tenido algunas "distracciones". Pero por ella estaba dispuesto a dejar todo. Se giró e inició su camino a las Doce Casas.

* * *

El grupo vio como Milo se alejaba corriendo y rieron.

-Bueno, el Alacrán no es el único que tiene cosas que hacer - dijo Aioria - Tengo que hablar con Marin sobre lo que sucedió en estos años y preguntarle algunas cosas - miró a su hermano - ¿Puedes cuidar a Raion, Aioros?

-Eh... - miró a su sobrino que le sonrió - Claro, ve tranquilo.

-Muchas gracias - se puso a la altura de su hijo - Luego nos vemos y seguimos hablando, ¿de acuerdo? - el niño asintió - Bien - se levantó - Luego nos vemos.

Se fue alejando de a poco en dirección a la cabaña de Marin, donde habían quedado en encontrarse. Mantenía su sonrisa en la boca y parecía crecer a medida que se acercaba al lugar. Cuando llegó, exhaló todo el aire que pudo y golpeó la puerta. Escuchó los pasos de la joven acercándose y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, hasta que pudo verla.

-Aioria - le sonrió, pero lo que recibió como respuesta fue un beso apasionado que ella supo corresponder.

Sin separarse, fueron entrando a la cabaña hasta que pudieron cerrar la puerta.

* * *

-Trece años sentado en el sillón del Patriarca.

-Y tú trece años debajo del mar engañando a un dios.

Ambos rieron en la cocina. Sabían que el trasfondos de esas situaciones no eran algo gracioso, pero sentían que ya tenían demasiado drama en su pasado como para seguir lamentándose, al menos entre ellos. Una vez que se calmaron, se miraron fijo. Parecían un espejo y recordaron con nostalgia ese momento.

-Trece años sin vernos, creyendo que estabas muerto - susurró con pesar el mayor.

-Trece años planeando matarte, desviándome del camino - lo secundó.

Hubieran seguido conversando, pero el cosmos de Dohko advirtiendo su presencia los sorprendió. Los gemelos salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron hacia el salón de batallas, donde los esperaba sonriente el séptimo guardián.

-Hace tiempo que no los veía sin ganas de matarse entre ustedes - bromeó - ¿Cómo están?

-Bien - respondió sonriente Kanon - Tratando de no matarnos.

-Y de no traicionar a alguna diosa de la guerra - siguió burlón Saga, provocando la risa de los presentes.

-Ya chicos, me volverán a matar - se secó una lágrima inexistente - Saga - miró al mencionado - Shion te busca, quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Es algo malo? - preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Debería serlo? - sonrió al ver la reacción del gemelo mayor - No es nada, solo quiere preguntarte algunas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas? - preguntó intrigado Kanon.

-Saga sabe cosas que ni Shion ni yo sabemos, por eso necesita hablar con él urgentemente - se giró - Vamos Saga, imagino que recuerdas como se pone Shion cuando espera mucho.

-Si recuerdo - rió - comenzó a caminar detrás del chino - Luego seguimos hablando Kanon.

-Saga, espera - lo llamó haciendo que su hermano lo mirara - Cuando lo veas a Camus, ¿puedes decirle que quiero hablar con él?

-¿Con Camus? - se extrañó.

-Si, necesito hablar con él aunque no lo sepa - lo miró a los ojos - Por favor.

-Bien, pero te advierto que tienes que cuidarte. Camus es de esos que cuando se enoja, tienes que cavar tu propia tumba - sonrió y volteó para seguir su camino hacia el templo del Patriarca.

Se preguntaba qué era lo que tenía que contarle al francés, después de todo jamás habían cruzado palabra y de eso estaba seguro. Pero Kanon era Kanon, él siempre tenía sorpresas bajo la manga. Suspiró resignado al pensar en que tarde o temprano tendría que ocuparse en descongelar Géminis.

Llegando al onceavo templo, Saga buscó a su guardián con su cosmos, pero no estaba allí. Cuando estaba llegando a la salida de Acuario, vio algo le pareció increíble: Máscara de Muerte y Camus cargando a un inconsciente Shaka entre los dos.

-No preguntes - dijeron los dos al unísono al ver como Saga estaba preparándose para hablar.

-Está bien, no preguntaré ni diré algo al respecto. Solo una cosa - miró a Camus - Mi hermano te busca, dice que quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Kanon? ¿Sabes de qué quiere hablar? - cuestionó intrigado.

-¿Tú no lo sabes?

-Jamás le dirigí la palabra, ¿por qué debería saber? - razonó.

-No lo sé, Kanon siempre sale con cosas que uno no se espera - pensó.

-Si lo sabrás tú - rio el italiano mientras acomodaba a Shaka en su hombro.

-Tienes razón Máscara - sonrió - En fin, el Patriarca me espera. Nos vemos - se giró para seguir su camino.

El cuarto y el onceavo guardián descendieron costosamente por los templos hasta llegar a Virgo, donde dejaron acostado en el primer sofá que encontraron al rubio que yacía dormido.

-Pudimos haberlo dejado en su cama - comentó Camus mientras salían del templo.

-Nah, que conozca las consecuencias que implican ponerse ebrio - rio Máscara de Muerte.

Ambos siguieron su camino hablando de diferentes cosas hasta que se separaron en Cáncer, donde el italiano se quedó. Camus seguía intrigado a pesar de que no lo demostraba, por eso apresuró el paso. Finalmente llegó a Géminis, donde llamó a Kanon con su cosmos.

-Camus - lo llamó a su espalda - Llegaste.

-Saga me dijo que querías hablar conmigo - informó.

-Así es. Se que nunca habíamos hablado y tampoco me conoces a pesar de que yo si te conozco al igual que a todos los demás - se detuvo y suspiró - Me estoy desviando.

-Así es - afirmó.

-Mira hay algo que yo se y que tú no - Kanon estaba nervioso, solo se repetía la advertencia de su hermano en la cabeza - Es sobre Isaac.

* * *

Saga llegó al templo del Patriarca todavía preocupado por Kanon, pero a su vez tranquilo. Ya estaba atardeciendo, algunos en el santuario ya comenzaban a retirarse a descansar. Sin golpear, abrió la enorme puerta y pudo vislumbrar al Patriarca Shion sentado en su trono mientras hablaba con el chino.

-Te tardaste - sonrió Dohko al verlo.

-Lo siento, pasaron cosas en el camino - afirmó recordando lo sucedido con Máscara de Muerte, Shaka y Camus.

-No hay problema - sostuvo Shion - Te mandé a llamar porque quería hablar respecto a algunos temas contigo - se acomodó - Camus nos confesó algo, nos dijo que él mató a Novak y que tú, de alguna manera, lo cubriste - Saga lo quedó mirando petrificado.

-Así es Patriarca - buscaba tranquilizarse - Cuando me lo dijo yo estaba consciente y no podía permitir que otro de mis compañeros muera por mi culpa, entonces busqué salvarlo.

-Y lo hiciste ordenándole que no dijera algo respecto al asunto - lo miró - ¿Por qué nunca advertiste a tus compañeros?

-Porque me tenía amenazado - contestó con dolor - Me dijo que si yo llegaba a contar algo al respecto, comenzaría a asesinarlos uno por uno...con mis propias manos

Shion lo miró con pena. ¿Cuánto habrá soportado Saga en esos trece años que estuvo como Patriarca? El tercer guardián mantenía la mirada gacha.

-Saga, ¿quieres contarnos? - preguntó Dohko que notó las lágrimas que estaban comenzando a salir de los ojos del joven.

-Es largo - contestó mientras trataba de disimular su llanto.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo - afirmó Shion.

Y así Saga se mantuvo dentro de la Cámara del Patriarca, un lugar que supo como su territorio por trece años, contando todo lo que vivió y sufrió. Se sintió aliviado y tranquilo, como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima.

* * *

-Si me quieres decir que es un general marino, eso ya lo sé - contestó Camus al conocer el tema de conversación del gemelo menor

-No es eso - volvió a suspirar - Mira. Cuando yo era joven y recorría el territorio de Poseidón, sentí su cosmos y me dirigí hacia él. Allí me encontré con Isaac - carraspeó ante la atenta y fría mirada del francés - "Sigue Kanon, si trata de matarte, tú lo atacas y caso resuelto" - se animó - Lo ayudé y cuando reaccionó quiso atacarme porque se dio había dado cuenta del que era un General Marino. En ese momento pude ver sus ataques e identifiqué los tuyos. Sabía que era tu aprendiz - Camus contrajo levemente su cejo - Lo manipulé para que se convirtiera en el General Marino de Kraken.

-Ah, era eso - susurró elevando su cosmos de a poco, haciendo que la temperatura del lugar descendiera. Por supuesto el griego lo notó.

-Camus se que no estuvo bien lo que hice, pero era mejor eso a matarlo y...

-¿Y qué? ¿Demostrarle a Saga que estabas vivo ya que descubriría que Isaac no murió en un accidente?

-No era lo que iba a decir, pero en su momento lo pensé así - confesó.

-Convertiste a mi aprendiz en un traidor - arremetió.

-Lo se, entiendo tu enfado, pero... Dioses, mira el lado bueno de todo, actualmente está vivo al igual que Hyoga.

Camus no respondió. Suspiró para poder calmarse y comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada de Géminis. El gemelo menor lo siguió con la mirada. Volvió a repetirse la advertencia de su hermano en su mente y entendió el por qué de la preocupación suya. Era diferente al Camus que recordaba, a ese niño que se la pasaba corriendo y riendo con sus compañeros, esa mirada era similar a la de aquel hombre a quien supo temer. Similar a la de aquel hombre que, con su cosmos, le provocó una quemadura en la espalda con hielo. Le recordaba a Novak de Acuario.

* * *

Aioria regresaba del coliseo con Raion a su lado. Había encontrado a su hermano y a su hijo recorriendo el Santuario mientras charlaban. Luego de una conversación entre los hermanos y algunas bromas provenientes del mayor, el quinto guardián se dispuso a regresar a su templo. El subir las escaleras junto al niño era un poco mas tedioso, pero disfrutaba el pasar tiempo con él.

* * *

Camus salía molesto de las Doce Casas. No hizo caso al llamado de Aldebarán, pero éste al darse cuenta de la expresión de su rostro, desistió. Caminó hasta llegar cerca del coliseo. Hacía mucho tiempo no se enojaba.

-Si sigues así espantarás a todos en el Santuario - una voz femenina lo llamó.

-Esa es la idea, que todos se alejen de mí - la miró de reojo.

-Bueno Camus, lamento decirte que en mi caso no funcionó - se acercó.

-Creo que tú eres una de las pocas personas a las que no logro intimidar Shaina - suspiró y la miró fijo a los ojos - Sabía que eran verdes.

-Lo se, una vez me lo dijiste - rió - Es extraño tener que andar sin mi máscara.

-Lo imagino, aunque tampoco parece que te molesta.

-Claro que no. En un punto era molesto el tener que andar con cuidado que ningún hombre me mire el rostro - sostuvo - ¿Me dirás qué es lo que te sucedió?

-Kanon me contó que fue él quien reclutó a Isaac.

-Así que eso era - pensó en voz alta - ¿Quieres conocer detalles de Hyoga?

-Si y no - su respuesta sorprendió a la italiana.

-Bien, tiene 19 años, sigue siendo rubio - eso provocó una sonrisa al francés, cosa que animó a la guerrera - Y está emocionado por el hecho de saber que, en cuanto regrese, te verá a ti.

-No se con que cara lo voy a mirar - se cruzó de brazos - Lo que hice durante la Guerra Santa...

-Camus - apoyó su mano en uno de sus brazos - Él entiende todo lo que sucedió y por qué hiciste lo que hiciste. No pienses en esas cosas, tú solo te haces la película en tu cabeza - golpeó con su puño la cabellera del dorado mientras reía.

-Al menos se que hay mas gente que no me quiere ver muerto - sonrió.

-Por ahora Camus, por ahora - rio.

Ambos siguieron hablando, lo hicieron por poco más de media hora. Estaban tranquilos y, de a rato, reían. Lo hacían sin saber que había un espectador que los vigilaba.

Si pensaba a Camus como un traidor, eso terminaba por completar el expediente del francés desde su punto de vista. Una vez le había dicho que la guerrera de Oficu le llamaba demasiado la atención y ahora lo veía conversar de una manera muy peculiar en él. Aparte, ¿desde cuándo se hablaban?

Cuando supo que la conversación estaba a punto de terminar, algo mas hizo estallar su ira. Veía, como si fuera en cámara lenta, como Shaina abrazaba a Camus y como él correspondía el gesto. Entonces comenzó a recordar el por qué el francés le recomendaba tanto no molestarla y dejarla decidir. Claro, si jamás lo elegiría a él estando con quien decía ser su mejor amigo.

* * *

Cuando Saga regresó a su templo, encontró a su hermano acostado en el sofá. Parecía dormido ya que tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el posa brazos. Pero sabía que estaba despierto.

-Kanon - lo llamó.

-Ya hablé con Camus - miró a su hermano - Le conté que yo fui quien reclutó a Isaac para que se convierta en general marino.

-¿Y que hizo? - preguntó intrigado.

-Nada, pero creí... - suspiró - Creí que me congelaría o algo parecido.

-Y tienes suerte de que no lo hizo. Conociéndolo, Camus debe estar muy enojado - sostuvo.

-El problema es que... Me recordó a Novak - Saga lo miro de golpe, con el gesto fruncido.

-Nunca digas eso frente a él, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Por qué? Ya se que Camus lo odiaba, pero tampoco para tanto.

-Solo no lo digas.

El gemelo mayor se giró y se dirigió a su habitación. Kanon lo miró marcharse, había notado sus ojos hinchados y algo rojos. Era obvio que había llorado, pero no le iba a preguntar qué le había sucedido, al menos no por el momento.

Se levantó del sofá y se fue caminando a paso tranquilo a su habitación a dormir.

* * *

Después de terminar de hablar con la italiana, Camus regresó hacia las Doce Casas. Ya estaba oscureciendo y quería descansar un poco. Pasó los tres primeros templos rápido ya que no se encontró con sus guardianes, pero en Cáncer fue distinto.

-Oye francesito - lo llamó.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Sabes que si Milo llega a ver lo que yo vi te asesina, ¿verdad? - Camus solo respondió con su típico semblante serio y el italiano rio - ¿Me dirás qué tipo de relación tienes con la Cobra?

-Es mi amiga - Mascara de Muerte le dedicó una carcajada - Lo digo en serio.

-Claro que sí Camus, claro que sí - contestó irónico.

-Si no me crees es problema tuyo - comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras que daban a Leo.

El acuariano llegó al quinto templo, pero se detuvo al ver al niño. El pequeño rubio lo miró fijo. Le recordaba tanto a Aioria cuando eran pequeños. Estuvo a punto de llamarlo así, pero una voz lo interrumpió.

-Raion, ya va a estar la comida - avisó el leonino saliendo de la cocina y vio al francés - Camus.

-Aioria - contestó para volver a mirar al niño con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Ah, te presento a Raion...mi hijo.

-¿Tu hijo? - preguntó sorprendido.

-Marin quedó embarazada antes de que suceda todo - observó al menor - Raion, él es Camus de Acuario.

-Un gusto Raion - le tendió la mano y el niño se la tomó.

-¿Tú eres el que congeló una vez a papá? - preguntó curioso.

-Bueno, una sola vez no - recordó el francés.

-Es verdad, fueron varias - se rió - Ya que estás aquí, ¿podemos hablar?

Camus accedió. Sin prisa se dirigieron a la cocina. Tenían mucho de que hablar aunque el onceavo guardián no sabía eso.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora: **Mil disculpas por la horrible demora. Casi dos meses! No puedo creer que pasé tanto sin actualizar D: El problema estaba en que no me encontraba lo suficientemente inspirada. Y, a pesar de que no quedó como del todo bien, acá traje actualización.

Como ya dije arriba, empecé a publicar una nueva historia en la que hablo sobre el pasado de casi todos los dorados. Allí podrán ver cosas de las que hago guiño aquí pero no explico, como la muerte del maestro de Camus (quien es protagonista de la primer historia). Es algo parecido a "Inicios", están los mismos dorados y en la próxima historia va a estar Aioros.

Les agradecería si me dejan su review con sus comentarios. Me hacen un favor enorme y me alegran que opinen sobre esta historia :D

Sin mas que decir, me despido n.n Saludos, nos leemos luego.


	7. Confesiones - P2

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda, pero a mí no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga. **

_Les comento que tengo una página en Facebook. Búsquenme como __**Aquarius-chan Art. **__Allí subo mis coloreos, ediciones de fotos y mis fanfics. Por favor, me ayudan mucho con su Like :D_

**ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE: Empecé a escribir mi nueva fanfic "Las Consecuencias de Nuestro Objetivo" donde voy a detallar cosas que menciono aquí pero no tienen explicación (la muerte del maestro de Camus, el dolor de Aioros por la muerte de su padre, etc.). La primer historia es la de Camus. Les recomiendo pasarse así entienden todo :D**

* * *

**Despertares**

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 6: Confesiones - Parte 2**

Milo ascendía las Doce Casas sumamente molesto y aun sin poder creer lo que había visto. Los tres primeros templos los atravesó rápido, pero la presencia de Máscara de Muerte en Cáncer detuvo su marcha.

-Pero miren quien decide hacer acto de presencia en mi humilde hogar - comenzó provocando de manera burlona el italiano - Supongo que debo sentirme honrado por tu noble y grata presencia - sonrió cínico.

-Déjate de bromas imbécil - lo miró fúrico - Quiero que me digas qué demonios sabes sobre la relación entre Camus y Shaina.

-¿Y por qué debería saberlo? - preguntó - ¿No se supone que eras tú el que lo sabía todo sobre el francesito? Después de todo es tu mejor amigo... - observó como Milo frunció el ceño y reía internamente.

-Algo sabes - afirmó.

-Es verdad, algo sé - confesó - Pero no es algo del otro mundo.

-Entonces dime.

-¿Sabes una cosa? - lo miró divertido - Yo seré la mayor mierda que conozcas en esta vida, pero si hay algo que valoro es a mis amigos - comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de su templo - Deberías seguir un poco mi ejemplo y aclararás muchas cosas.

Lo que menos pensó Milo en ese momento en el que se llenó de furia, fue en el sabio consejo que le había dado aquel peligroso caballero. Bufó enojado e inició su marcha a Escorpio. "¿Ese idiota tratando de darme una lección de vida? Definitivamente, esto debe ser una maldita broma" pensaba mientras caminaba. Pero se dio cuenta de un detalle: el causante del malhumor que tenía en ese momento estaba en Leo, hablando con Aioria.

No sabía que hacer, si adentrarse y asesinar al acuariano o seguir su marcha y descansar. Optó por lo segundo, no por Camus ni por Aioria, sino porque sabía que Raion estaba allí y no quería traumar de por vida al niño.

* * *

Aioria sirvió un poco de sopa en 3 platos de porcelana blanca. La presencia de Camus allí fue sorpresiva, pero afortunadamente alcanzaba para saciar el apetito de los tres. Al principio, el francés se había negado a cenar con los rubios, pero le daba curiosidad el niño y todas las cosas que le contó, lo que hizo que desistiera.

-Y entonces Hyoga hizo que nevara... ¡en verano! - contaba emocionado el menor.

Camus escuchaba atento y el leonino sabía que, de ser otra la situación, habría sonreído y hablado miles de maravillas de su aprendiz. Pero Camus no confiaba mucho en extraños, ni siquiera en niños de casi cinco años, lo que le daba gracia.

-Muy bien, la cena ya está lista - anunció - Sopa de verduras lista para comer.

-No quiero sopa - dijo el niño.

-Raion tienes que comer y luego habrá postre - negoció el de Leo.

-Entonces no quiero postre.

-¿Algún día quieres convertirte en caballero? - preguntó el onceavo guardián sin mirar al aludido.

-Por supuesto - afirmo.

-Entonces debes comer lo que te ofrecen - sentenció - Aioria y yo sabemos que la comida es muy importante y eso se lo puedes preguntar a cualquiera aquí. La energía que nosotros utilizamos no solo proviene de los entrenamientos, sino de lo que comemos principalmente. Los alimentos nos dan los nutrientes necesarios para poder desarrollarnos - por fin fijó sus orbes aguamarinas en él, pero con una mirada fría - Es decir, si no comes, no tienes energías. Si no tienes energías, serás débil. Y si eres débil, en el mejor de los casos jamás te convertirás en caballero, y en el peor, morirás - Suspiró - Tú decides.

El niño lo miró con los ojos como platos sin saber que decir. Su padre lo observó divertido. Camus lo había logrado.

-Entonces, ¿quieres? - preguntó.

-Si, por favor - Aioria le arrimó el plato y el niño arrimó con una cuchara un poco de la comida a su boca, pero rápidamente la alejó - Está caliente.

-Espera - dijo el francés. Acercó su mano y, elevando un poco su cosmos, hizo que la sopa bajara su temperatura - Listo - Raion probó y se dio cuenta que estaba en el término justo.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? - preguntó el quinto guardián mientras reía y le acercaba la vajilla a su compañero.

-Entrené por años a dos niños - le recordó - Es normal que sepa tratar con ellos.

-Tienes razón, olvidé ese detalle - se sentó en su lugar y removió su sopa con la cuchara - ¿Quieres verlos?

-No lo se - confesó - No se como dar la cara ante Hyoga y sobre Isaac... - pensó un poco, no sabía que decir - No se que hacer con Isaac.

-Son dos casos distintos, tendrías que pensar bien qué tratar con cada uno - sugirió - No lo se, con mi nula experiencia es lo único que te puedo aconsejar.

Los dos comenzaron a comer en silencio. Solo se escuchaba al niño contando más cosas sobre él, haciendo que su padre y el visitante lo conozcan mas. Apenas terminaron de cenar, Aioria sirvió en copas para postres mousse de chocolate para los tres. Recordaba el fanatismo oculto que tenía el francés por las cosas dulces, lo que le hacía saber que no se iba a negar e iban a poder hablar. Apenas puso el postre frente a él, el francés lo miró fijo sin que el griego se de cuenta. Pero cuando se sentó supo que iba a hablar.

-¿Por qué haces esto? - le preguntó el de cabellos aguamarina.

-¿Qué cosa? - dijo como si no supiera de que hablaba.

-Aioria, creo que eres una de las personas que más odia a los traidores... - lo miró fríamente - Y me recibes en tu casa.

-No se si lo recuerdas Camus, pero, antes de que luchemos contra los caballeros de bronce, a mí me consideraban un traidor por ser hermano de Aioros - vio como su hijo se levantaba de la mesa.

-Papá ya terminé - avisó sonriente - Me iré a dormir - anunció - Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, hijo - lo saludó alegre - Como te decía - fijó sus ojos verdes en los aguamarinas que lo miraban fijo - A pesar de que Milo ni siquiera me podía nombrar, tú aun así me escuchabas. Creo que es hora de devolverte el favor.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Por qué traicioné a Athena?

-No. Desde que despertamos hoy en la mañana, me puse a pensar sobre eso - suspiró - Lamento haber intentado matarte aquella vez.

-Yo te hubiera matado si no tratabas de eliminarme - sonrió - Tienes que cuidar que Milo no cometa alguna locura. Sabes como se pone cuando lo provocan y Máscara también conoce ese detalle - Aioria lo miró con la boca abierta - Él lo molestará solo para sacarse de encima el aburrimiento, tal vez Afrodita lo ayude. Ambos están igual de locos - le dio bocado al mousse.

-Las veces que quise calmarlo, casi nos matamos entre nosotros - comió un poco del postre - Tú eres el único que sabe calmarlo.

-Intimídalo - aconsejó.

-Como si fuera fácil.

-Lo es. Lo es si te fijas bien en su actitud - corrió unos centímetros al frente la copa ya vacía - Milo no es difícil de leer, es muy expresivo - se levantó - Encontrarás la forma, lo se, pero no permitas que cometa una locura.

-¿Y si esa locura va dirigida a ti? - el aludido giró su cabeza hacia él - Tiene muchos resentimientos, y si llega a saber sobre tu reunión secreta con Shaina créeme, te buscará - Camus lo miró de reojo con el ceño levemente fruncido por lo que escuchó - ¿Creías que no habían sido vistos? - le sonrió.

-No eres el único - anunció - Máscara también lo sabe - se cruzó de brazos.

-En ese caso tendrás que tener mas cuidado.

-No se lo dirá. Donde Máscara lo llega a provocar, Milo sería capaz de matarlo - volvió a fruncir el ceño - Además no puede hacer algo ya que Shaina es mi amiga- escuchó como su compañero se reía - ¿Qué?

-Camus por favor - se calmó - Tú no tienes amigas, y sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Pero es la verdad, Shaina es mi amiga.

-¿Y ese abrazo? - preguntó sonriente.

-Un abrazo de amigos.

-Nunca te abrazaste así con Milo - el francés lo miró molesto y Aioria volvió a reír - Ya, era una broma.

-Te conviene - se giró dispuesto a salir - En el caso de que Milo haya visto algo, es muy probable que mal interprete las cosas. Aioria, por favor cumple con lo que te pedí.

Camus salió para encaminarse a Acuario. Había sido un día demasiado largo para su gusto y solo quería descansar un poco. Con paso tranquilo, llegó a Virgo donde, como pudo, llevó a Shaka a su cuarto y lo dejó en su cama. Se había apiadado de él ya que sabía que era su primera borrachera.

Al salir inició su marcha mientras pensaba en lo que le dijo Aioria. Ya eran dos que le confirmaron haberlo visto con Shaina y era obvio que los dos los habían visto abrazarse, por lo que era posible que haya habido mas espectadores. Y si uno de ellos era Milo, sabía que estaba en peligro. Suspiró al darse cuenta de otra de las idioteces que había hecho en su pasado: no haberle dicho que era amigo de Shaina.

-Que piense lo que quiera - dijo con un tono de voz controlado, pero permisible de escuchar.

-¿De quién hablas, Camus? - en ese preciso momento, el francés se dio cuenta de que estaba en un terreno peligroso: el octavo templo.

-No te interesa - sostuvo serio.

-Si no me interesara, no te habría preguntado - "Punto para él" pensó el onceavo guardián.

-Milo - suspiró y lo miró de reojo - Solo quiero ir a Acuario a descansar, ¿entiendes?

-Claro, ve a descansar tranquilo - el griego vio como pasaba al lado suyo y le susurró - Pero en el coliseo no parecías querer descansar.

El acuariano se tensó. Los había visto y, como el sospechaba, había mal interpretado todo. Se relajó luego de suspirar y le habló.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Así como tú dices que eres la persona que mas me conoces, yo soy el que mas te conoce - lo miró de frente - Y se que sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

-Piensa lo que quieras Milo, yo me voy.

Cuando se dispuso a caminar, Milo lo sujetó del brazo y elevó su cosmos levemente en señal de advertencia. Camus lo miró e hizo lo mismo. Se sostenían la mirada, uno cargada de furia y el otro de frialdad. La energía de Milo parecía neutralizar un poco la de Camus, que estaba empezando a descender la temperatura del lugar.

-Milo, lo que menos quiero es iniciar una pelea contigo - afirmó Camus.

El aludido no respondió, solo lo soltó y le hizo una señal para que se retirase, señal que Camus, como una persona inteligente y sensata que era, captó y obedeció. Era verdad lo que decía, no quería caer en eso por un simple mal entendido. Siguió su camino con la frente en alto a su templo.

Milo lo observaba irse con la ira acumulada. Sabía que no le convenía luchar contra el acuariano, después de todo, conocía muy bien su estilo de pelea y podía defenderse fácilmente en una batalla. Además sabía que el francés podía ser un misterio inclusive para él, un misterio que en el campo de batalla podría ser un factor en su contra. Pero el verdadero motivo de su control fue la amenaza del Patriarca. Tal vez esperaría un poco y después haría las cosas a su manera.

* * *

Ya había amanecido en el Santuario. En el tercer templo, los gemelos se debatían sobre los quehaceres que debían repartirse entre ellos.

-Está bien - dijo exasperado Saga - Yo hago las compras y tú lavas los platos. Yo limpio las ropas y tú el piso - lo miró fijo - ¿De acuerdo? - le tendió la mano a su gemelo

-De acuerdo - Kanon aceptó el gesto - ¿Qué esperas? Ve y haz las compras.

-¿Desde cuándo recibo órdenes tuyas? - preguntó molesto.

-Desde que te diste cuenta de que ya no cumplen tus caprichos por ser el "Patriarca" - sostuvo haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la última palabra.

-Bien - suspiró - Enseguida regreso - salió de su templo.

-No olvides la tableta de chocolate - le gritó su gemelo.

-Ya te dije que te la traeré - gritó el mayor desde las escaleras.

Kanon reía mientras se disponía a entrar a la cocina.

-Pasan los años y no cambian - escucho eso y luego una risa. Se giró y miró a su interlocutor.

-Aioros - susurro.

-Es increíble que mantengan esa costumbre de iniciar sus días peleando - sonrió.

-Es que Saga es un idiota, lo sabes muy bien - sostuvo tratando de ocultar la sorpresa por la visita.

-Siempre dijiste lo mismo, pero aun así siempre ibas detrás de él preocupándote...o preocupándolo - dijo.

-Ese es mi trabajo - sonrió altanero - Supongo que si Aioria me escuchara, sabría de lo que estoy hablando.

-Tienes razón - se cruzó de brazos - ¿Podemos hablar?

-Eh...claro - carraspeó - Pasa, estaba por preparar el desayuno.

Ambos entraron a la cocina. Kanon comenzó a preparar con tranquilidad el desayuno mientras Aioros estudiaba el lugar.

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? - preguntó el gemelo menor sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué sucedió ese día?

-No quiero recordarlo - agachó la mirada.

-Saga estaba muy preocupado buscándote y luego... - lo miró fijo - Luego regresó sin ti.

-Me encerró en el Cabo Sunion - Aioros quedó sorprendido, no esperaba esa respuesta - Por traición - esta vez fue el peli azul el que lo miró.

-Pero, ¿cómo...? - tartamudeó el menor de los dos.

-Aioros, hay cosas que ni siquiera Saga sabe - sonrió - Y hay cosas que ni siquiera yo entiendo - volvió a agachar su mirada - Solo se que conozco los motivos por los cuales hice las cosas que hice.

-¿Y cuáles eran los motivos? - preguntó el castaño molesto.

-Es mejor dejarlo todo en el pasado - lo volvió a observar recordando uno de los motivos: el creer que su hermano se alejaba de él por culpa del castaño que lo interrogaba* - Imagino que también viniste a hablar con Saga.

-No es muy difícil adivinarlo - rio olvidando el tema anterior mientras metía su mano en su bolsillo - ¿Recuerdas esto? - le entregó la fotografía que Athena le había dejado a su hermano. Kanon la reconoció al instante.

-Creí...creí que Saga se iba a deshacer de esto - dijo anonadado.

-Somos dos que lo creímos.

-Incluso me dijo que le dolió arrojarla - recordó.

-Entonces, si Saga la tiró, ¿cómo llegó en manos de Athena?

-No lo se - se detuvo a pensar - ¿Cómo está?

-¿Cómo está quién? - preguntó consternado.

-¿Quién mas? Aioria idiota - le gritó molesto.

-Ah, él está bien - contestó - Aunque me preocupa que siga molesto con Saga y con Shura.

-Si yo estuviera en su lugar, creo que me sentiría igual - confesó - Aunque como yo fui quien quiso matar a Saga, no lo siento así - rio sin darse cuenta de la mirada del sagitariano.

-Tú siempre preocupándote por Aioria - ablandó su gesto.

-Fue como un hermano pequeño para mí, ¿qué esperas? - desvió su mirada - Además en los últimos tiempos no due así, estuve años deseando que la ordes de Athena caiga y sabía muy bien que entre ellos estaba él.

-Tú lo dijiste amigo, es mejor dejar las cosas en el pasado.

-Es extraño - sostuvo.

-¿Qué te parece extraño?

-Después de todo lo que les hice, no creí que me volverías a llamar amigo - afirmó.

-Todos cometemos errores Kanon, nadie es perfecto - lo calmó - ¿Recuerdas cuando me enteré que iba a tener un hermanito? - el peli azul asintió riendo - Tú estabas mas emocionado que yo.

-Al fin iba a haber alguien que entendiera lo que se sentía ser el hermano menor, era inevitable estar emocionado.

-Y siempre que íbamos a misiones con Saga lo cuidabas*2 - rememoró.

-Sentía el deber de hacerlo. Fue una lástima que no haya podido socializar con él ni con los demás.

-Ahora puedes, ¿no es así Aioria? - Kanon miró asombrado hacia la puerta y vio como la silueta del mencionado se asomaba.

-¿Hace cuánto...?

-Hace ya unos minutos - interrumpió Aioros a Kanon.

-Había sentido tu cosmos - dijo el menor - Supuse que vendrías aquí y quería saber qué era lo que harías.

-Aioria, ya te dije que se muy bien lo que hago - lo miró comprensivo.

-Te traje el chocolate, espero que no molestes mas - Saga apareció y se quedó mirando la escena. Primero observó a su hermano y después a los dos visitantes - ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Saga - saludó alegre el séptimo guardián - Te estaba esperando para hablar mientras recordábamos viejos tiempos con Kanon.

-Aioros, no creo que tengas algo que hablar con él - dijo seco el leonino.

-Aioria...

-Tiene razón - lo frenó - No creo que tengas algo que hablar conmigo - ocultó su mirada bajo su flequillo.

-Te equivocas, y esto lo prueba - le arrimó la fotografía.

-¿De dónde la sacaste? - preguntó extrañado.

-Me la dejó Athena - contestó - ¿Por qué te querías deshacer de esa fotografía?

-Yo la había tirado al mar - dijo Saga - Es imposible. Tú me pediste que la haga desaparecer*3 y eso hice, no entiendo.

-Aioria - lo llamó Kanon - será mejor que los dejemos solos.

-No.

-Por favor, son grandes e igual de idiotas - comenzó a empujarlo de los hombros - No se matarán entre ellos si es lo que te preocupa - afirmó - Saga siempre lo sintió como un hermano.

Los dos quedaron solos. Saga no sabía que decir y mantener la mirada gacha parecía una buena opción.

-Sobre lo que sucedió aquella vez...

-Estaba siendo manipulado por Ares, no quería que todo eso sucediera - reveló.

-Saga, se muy bien lo que sucedió.

-Aun así, habían momentos en los que estaba consciente y no podía hacer algo para detenerlo - el castaño vio como sus manos temblaban - Me dijo que si hablaba, comenzaría a matarlos con mis propias manos uno por uno, empezando por Aioria - sus respiración se entrecortaba - Ya tenía tu muerte y la del Patriarca encima, no creía poder soportar más. Además también creía que había asesinado a Kanon - levantó sus ojos siendo invadidos por lágrimas - El peso que tenía encima era excesivo - exclamó - ¡El peso que tengo encima en excesivo! - esta vez se corrigió.

-Saga, todo lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa - trató de consolarlo.

-Yo fui quien alejó a Kanon, por mi culpa él hizo lo que hizo y Ares aprovechó esa debilidad - soltó.

-Ares cayó gracias a ti y tu sacrificio. Tú salvaste a Athena con tu voluntad - pensó en lo que iba a decir - Ese día creí que te iba a nombrar a ti como sucesor a Patriarca, pero cuando dijo mi nombre, supe que todo iba a dar un giro de 180°.

-No me recuerdes ese día - imploró.

-Somos varios los que no queremos recordarlo e imagino que lo sabes - sonrió - Saga, eres mi amigo y mi hermano. Me duele verlos mal, a ti, a Kanon, a Aioria - suspiró - Se que ya es tarde para solucionar todo, pero podemos dar vuelta la página y reiniciar todo, ¿no te parece?

-Aioria me quiere ver muerto - reconoció.

-Él está molesto, no lo voy a negar, pero yo voy a tratar de solucionarlo - lo miró y le tendió la mano - ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? - Saga se secó el rostro y sonrió.

-Como en los viejos tiempos - apretó su mano.

Sabía que a pesar de todo, Saga tenía mucho que hacer para perdonarse a sí mismo. Pero al fin y al cabo, Aioros había logrado uno de sus objetivos, que era recuperar su amistad con Saga. Ahora le faltaba solucionarlo todo con Shura, aunque suponía que su situación era un poco mas difícil.

-¿Aun eres bueno con el arco? - preguntó el sagitariano.

-No lo se, hace años no toco uno - afirmó.

-Hay costumbres y habilidades que jamás desaparecen - sonrió mostrando sus dientes - Busquemos a Kanon e iniciemos una competencia.

-¿Hablas en serio Aioros? ¡Quiero desayunar primero! - rio - Busquemos a Kanon para alimentarnos y después patéanos el trasero las veces que quieras.

Ambos salieron de la cocina en busca del menor de los gemelos. Las cosas no sería como antes, pero ¿qué mas daba? Tratarían de que todo sea lo más parecido a antes.

_Continuará..._

* * *

*Una referencia al capítulo 4 de "futuro Dorado" titulado "Sentimientos Gemelos: parte 2"

*2 y 3: Estas son referencias del capítulo 2 de mi nueva fanfic "Las Consecuencias de Nuestro Objetivo" titulado "Adios Papá" donde el protagonista es Aioros. De paso les recomiendo leer esta historia ya que voy a hacer guiños de ella aquí.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:** Actualización medianamente rápida, aunque en verdad quería actualizar ayer. Pero aquí está :D

Al fin pasé al día dos de esta historia xD Va super lenta, pero tengo que detallar tantas cosas y es la primera vez que armo una historia manejando tantos personajes al mismo tiempo y siendo que cada uno es importante por tal o cual cosa D: Pero va quedando...

¿Un triángulo amoroso por ahí? Esperemos a ver que depara mi mentecita. Ya tengo historial en crack pairing (MáscaraxAthena), así que puede pasar cualquier cosa, cosa que ni yo se que será :O

En fin, ¿qué opinan de la historia? Por favor dejenme sus reviews con sus respuestas así también me ayudana encaminar esta historia. Ese es mi secreto, la historia la armo con lo que se me ocurre en el momento. Por eso necesito que me ayuden!

Sin mas que decir, me despido. Saludos y nos leemos luego :D


	8. Segundo Día

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda, pero a mí no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga. **

_Les comento que tengo una página en Facebook. Búsquenme como __**Aquarius-chan Art. **__Allí subo mis coloreos, ediciones de fotos y mis fanfics. Por favor, me ayudan mucho con su Like :D_

**ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE: Empecé a escribir mi nueva fanfic "Las Consecuencias de Nuestro Objetivo" donde voy a detallar cosas que menciono aquí pero no tienen explicación (la muerte del maestro de Camus, el dolor de Aioros por la muerte de su padre, etc.). La primer historia es la de Camus. Les recomiendo pasarse así entienden todo :D**

* * *

**Despertares**

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 7: Segundo día**

-¿Y Aioria? - preguntó Aioros al ver al gemelo menor solo.

-Regresó a su templo - contestó Kanon mientras se levantaba del primer escalón que daba con la entrada a Géminis. Había decidido esperar allí - Dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer en Leo.

-Ah, es verdad - recordó el castaño a Raion.

-¿Y qué es ese algo? - cuestionó curioso Saga.

-Luego lo sabrán - respondió - Kanon, te vinimos a buscar para desayunar.

-Ahora que lo dices - posó su mano en su abdomen - Estoy hambriento.

-Somos dos. Aun así, lo que en realidad quiere Aioros es que hagamos una competencia con el arco - su hermano lo miró.

-Ah no, ya me humillase lo suficiente hace años pero con la ventaja que vivía en anonimato - se levantó y se paró frente al noveno guardián.

-Vamos Kanon, es una competencia amistosa - animó - ¿O será que tienes miedo?

Un "Uh" por parte de Saga se escuchó mientras veía como su amigo y su hermano se enfrentaban con la mirada.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Encarnación de Eros? - arremetió.

-Sabes de lo que hablo, copia mal hecha.

Saga no decía nada. Ellos siempre peleaban así, era, más que nada, un choque de egos. Sonreía internamente, pero por fuera se mostraba casi serio. Solo debía esperar una respuesta.

-Bien - rompió el silencio Kanon - Acepto, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál? - interrogó un tanto arrogante.

-Luego de que terminemos, invitas unas cervezas - sonrió.

-¿Yo también entro en el asunto de las cervezas? - se metió Saga.

-Por supuesto - contestó Aioros - Unas cervezas luego de la competencia. Pero primero desayunemos.

Los tres, mientras charlaban de otros temas, dirigieron sus pasos a la cocina del tercer templo.

* * *

-¿Y bien? - le dijo mientras lo miraba - ¿Irás a entrenar si o no?

-No lo se Afro... - el aludido bufó.

Habían arreglado encontrarse por la mañana en Cáncer para ir al Coliseo a entrenar. De hecho, ya estaban listo para ello, pero algo en el italiano lo hizo dudar.

-¿Ahora qué demonios te pasa? - preguntó enojado - Estás peor que una mujer en sus días.

-Bien, señor caprichos - le contestó burlón - Iremos a entrenar - se acercó a su amigo - Pero antes te diré una cosa.

-Dejemos de perder el tiempo y dime - apresuró.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, por eso estaba dudando.

-Máscara, si algo sucede yo estaré allí para ayudarte a romperle la cara a ese alguien que provoque ese algo - sentenció.

-Por eso eres mi mejor amigo - agregó con un falso tono de emotividad.

-Si, si, lo que digas - restó importancia - Vayamos antes de que se llene el coliseo.

Los dos antiguos traidores iniciaron su marcha al punto de entrenamiento. Sabían que todas las miradas iban a estar encima de ellos, pero sabían como solucionarlo. Una simple mirada descolocada y problema resuelto.

* * *

En Leo, Raion desayunaba leche con cereales mientras miraba televisión en la habitación de su padre. Ambos estaban prácticamente listos para salir, solo quedaban algunos detalles. Pero Aioria aun no se sacaba la molestia que tenía encima. El hecho de que su hermano defendiese a Saga le hacía hervir la sangre.

-Papá, ya terminé - lo distrajo el pequeño - ¿Vamos a ir con mamá?

-Si y luego iré con el Patriarca para pedirle formalmente el permiso para que ustedes puedan dormir aquí.

-Si - celebraba el niño, haciéndolo sonreír.

-Muy bien, vayamos a buscar a tu madre y le cuentas todo lo que hiciste.

Los dos salieron del templo de la mano mientras seguían hablando, dispuesto a llegar al coliseo.

* * *

La alarma del despertador no paraba de sonar, pero se detuvo finalmente cuando su dueño terminó por estrellarse contra la pared. Cuando quiso dormir, se dio cuenta que ya no podía hacerlo. Refunfuñando diferentes tipos de insultos en francés, Camus se levantó dejando un rastro frío en el camino.

Tenía las ojeras marcadas por el hecho de no haber podido dormir en casi toda la noche.

-Solo una maldita hora - decía mientras se metía bajo la lluvia de la ducha fría - Dormí una maldita hora.

Luego de unos quince minutos tratando de despejarse bajo el agua, Camus salió rendido.

-Pareceré un muerto viviente - susurró.

Se vistió con sus ropas de entrenamiento y comenzó a descender las Doce Casas, acompañado con una severa mirada sombreada por la falta de sueño.

-"Si hoy alguien me molesta, lo mato" - pensaba irritado.

Lo único que rogaba mientras descendía, era que ese alguien no sea Milo. Frustrado, se miró la palma de la mano derecha y divisó una cicatriz producto de un corte intencional. La cerró en forma de puño y volvió su mirada al frente.

* * *

Milo bajaba por las escaleras con la mirada seria y pensando en todo lo que vivió en ese primer día. Tantas cosas que sucedieron en menos de 24 horas. Suspiró y levantó la vista al entrar en Virgo.

-¿Shaka? - preguntó extrañado al ver al mencionado tomándose la cabeza - ¿Estás bien?

-Eh, hola Milo - se paró derecho, tratando de disimular su resaca, cosa que no hizo bien ya que sus piernas fallaron.

-¿Qué te sucedió? - le fue a ayudar.

-Es que ayer Máscara me invitó a Piscis para tomar algo con él, Afrodita, Shura y Camus - Milo se puso serio. "¿Lo invitaron a una reunión de traidores?" pensó - Y me dijeron para que tome cerveza, pero como no estoy acostumbrado...

-Ahora sufres las consecuencias - lo interrumpió mientras sonreía - Deja que te ayude.

Ambos fueron hasta la cocina y Milo comenzó a buscar algo en las estanterías de la habitación.

-¿Qué haces? - le preguntó el rubio mientras se sentaba.

-¿Tienes bicarbonato de sodio?

-¿Bicarbonato de sodio? - repitió - Eh, si en aquella alacena - señaló el mueble y vio como el peli azul se ponía a buscar allí.

Una vez encontró lo que buscaba, caminó hacia la nevera y sacó un limón y una botella de agua fría. En un vaso que encontró, exprimió el cítrico y lo cargó de agua. Después se dirigió hacia la mesa donde el hindú estaba sentado y posó el vaso frente a él*.

-Echaré el bicarbonato en el vaso y tú lo revuelves con la cuchara - le señaló el utensilio que colocó al lado del vaso - Y te lo tomas como si hicieras un fondo blanco.

-¿Fondo blanco?

-Ya sabes, todo de una - sonrió - Comencemos.

Milo hizo lo que le había indicado a su amigo y este bebió el contenido que empezó a hacer efecto efervescente. Shaka lo tragó y sintió como llegaba a su estómago. Tosió un poco y el griego rió.

-Y agradece que no hay planta de orégano.

-¿Por qué? - siguió tosiendo.

-Porque el té de orégano es lo mejor para la resaca - se cruzó de brazos - Lo tomas y al rato olvidas que estabas mareado.

-Se ve que tienes experiencia - dedujo.

-Tenía que buscar alternativas el tiempo que no estuvo...-se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a nombrar al francés - No importa, busquemos a los demás y vayamos a entrenar.

Dicho esto, lo levantó de la silla y lo sacó prácticamente arrastrando del sexto templo.

* * *

Shura salió del baño y caminó hacia el living. Ya vestía sus ropas de entrenamiento y estaba listo para empezar con su actividad. Sobre la mesa del lugar encontró un papel doblado en dos partes. "Lee esto idiota" decía el exterior. La perfecta caligrafía delató al redactor.

-El día que Afrodita o Máscara inclusive llamen a las personas por su nombre, ese día el mundo se parte en dos - suspiró y rió.

_Te dije que iba a pasar por ti a las 7 de la mañana y, ¿adivina quién seguía dormido? Cumple con lo que prometes y si sabes que no lo harás entonces no lo hagas. Iré a Cáncer y si no llegas, empezaremos a entrenar sin ti. _

_Siéntete culpable de que perdí el tiempo, infeliz._

Y la carta terminó allí. Shura solo empezó a reír por el contenido del texto. Sabía que si Afrodita no usaba insultos fuertes para dirigirse a alguien en una carta era porque estaba molesto, en serio.

* * *

-...Entonces esperemos a Milo en el Coliseo - dijo Aldebarán.

-De acuerdo - suspiró Mu - Algo malo va a pasar hoy, lo se.

-¿Por qué lo dices? - cuestionó el brasilero.

-¿En verdad preguntas? Si Milo y Camus llegan a cruzar un par de palabras, se matan entre ellos. Ayer vi como Aioria veía a Saga y a Shura y parecía querer lanzarse a la yugular de los dos - pensó - Creo que se contuvo por Raion, pero no creo que soporte mucho.

-Mientras a Máscara y a Afrodita no se les de por provocarlos, no creo que haya problemas.

-Es que dudo que ellos busquen eso. Tal vez para que ellos protagonicen la pelea si los creo capaces.

-Se vendrá una grande - concluyó el de Tauro.

-Ya estoy listo maestro Mu - apareció Kiki.

-Bien, entonces vayamos - dijo el castaño.

Los tres emprendieron su camino hasta el coliseo, los dos mayores con ese mal presentimiento.

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás? - preguntó el chino.

-No lo se Dohko, tengo que agruparlos para que no se maten mientras hacen la guardia - dijo el Patriarca mientras miraba la lista de nombres.

-Un grupo podría ser Afrodita, Ángelo, Shura y Shaka - Shion lo miró extrañado - Por lo que escuché Shaka se está levando bien con ellos.

-El otro podría ser Mu, Aldebarán, Aioria y Milo - indicó.

-Me parece bien, creo que Aioros pudo solucionar todo con Saga y Kanon, lo que dejaría a Camus con ellos - lo miró.

-Camus no tiene problemas con ellos, ¿verdad?

-Hasta donde tengo entendido, no tiene problema con alguno de los tres - reflexionó el castaño.

-Bien, al medio día haré una reunión para hablar con ellos - sentenció sonriente.

-Shion, una pregunta - habló el castaño - ¿Cuándo dijo Athena que vendría Hades? - escuchó como su amigo suspiraba.

-Aparentemente venía hoy - se llevó la mano ocultando con ella sus ojos.

-Vamos Shion - lo animó - Ya se terminará todo esto y podremos estar tranquilos todos aquí.

-Que los dioses te oigan - lo miró - Lo más rápido posible.

_Continuará..._

* * *

*No se efecto hace, pero mezclar limón con soda (así se dice en Argentina, tal vez lo conozcan como agua gasificada), que es mejor que el agua común pero esta también sirve, y bicarbonato de sodio hace que las náuseas se pasen y el mareo también. Aquarius-chan abala esto porque ella misma lo comprobó xD

Lo que si no pude comprobar, por suerte según mi padre, es el té de orégano. Él me dijo que así se pasa la resaca y todo lo que viene con ella, aunque dice que es asqueroso.

* * *

**Comentarios de la Autora:** Lamento la demora! Pero como algunos vieron, estuve ocupada con dos oneshots y además tomé una decisión. Tengo en mi cabeza cuatro historias AU de Saint Seiya, pero me decidí a que seguiría actualizando esta y "Las Consecuencias de Nuestro Objetivo" y las comenzaría a publicar de a poco cuando termine alguna de las dos. Mientras tanto, tal vez, empiece a escribir una fanfic de Inuyasha, así que a los que les guste ese anime, estén atentos :D

Este caítulo, como pueden ver, es un puente para la "segunda parte" de la historia. Y si, en el próximo capítulo va a haber pleitoooo :D Algo que me va a costar porque, como dije una vez, me cuesta muchísimo escribir escenas de acción. Así que me tengo que ir preparando :D

¿Me dejan su review? Es gratis y no es difícil, solo es escribir un par de palabras en la caja de comentarios T-T

Sin mas que decir, saludos y nos leemos luego :D


	9. Solución

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda.**

_Les comento que tengo una página en Facebook. Búsquenme como __**Aquarius-chan Art. **__Allí subo mis coloreos, ediciones de fotos y mis fanfics. Por favor, me ayudan mucho con su Like :D_

**ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE: Para que entiendan muchos aspectos de esta historia, es necesario que lean mi nueva fanfic "Las Consecuencias de Nuestro Objetivo". Allí explico la historia de los dorados antes de serlo y se cuentan temas que aquí no desarrollo por completo, por lo que es difícil de entender.**

_Muchos quieren saber si acá va a haber triángulo amoroso entre Milo-Shaina-Camus... Bueno, todo va a terminar en yaoi y listo (? Mentira, pero esperen pacientes.._

* * *

**Despertares**

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 8: Solución**

Shura llegó al coliseo y sonrió al ver a sus amigos entrenar allí. Conociendo los motivos, comenzó a prepararse psicológicamente para lo que venía.

-Buenos días señoritas - en un rápido movimiento, se tiró hacia atrás cayendo sentado al ver que algo se acercaba peligrosamente a él. Dirigió su mirada hacia el rosa en el piso y miró al sueco - ¡Era una blanca, imbécil! - gritó enojado.

-Agradece que supuse que la esquivarías - se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Supusiste? ¿Y si no la esquivaba? - preguntó incrédulo.

-Tal vez lo encerraban un buen tiempo en el Cabo Sunion y luego se iniciaría una búsqueda exhaustiva para encontrar un nuevo caballero de Capricornio para después entrenarlo y, ya sabes - rió cínico el peli azul.

-Muy chistoso, Máscara - el aludido levantó sus hombros restándole importancia - Y tú - señaló a Afrodita que lo miró de costado - No puedes reaccionar así solo porque desperté tarde.

-No sé por qué te sorprendes, pareciera que no me conoces - sostuvo - ¿O esperaba a que cambie? - imitó la sonrisa del italiano.

-Eso ni en el mejor de mis sueños - contestó - Si algún día alguno de los dos cambia, ese día hay que sacrificarlos porque significa que algo grave les pasó - los tres rieron.

-Bien, empecemos a entrenar porque sino las insistencias de Afro hubieran sido en vano - alentó el cuarto guardián.

-¿Insistencias? - cuestionó el español-

-Si, estaba en duda si venir porque tenía un "mal presentimiento" - informó Afrodita haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

-Que extraño que seas tú el de los malos presentimientos - comentó Shura - Pero debe existir algún motivo.

-Si lo hay - Máscara de Muerte lo miró - Tendremos que evitar que pase - sonrió.

El peli verde supo en ese instante que para ellos eso era algo nuevo. Sus dos amigos siempre eran los que iniciaban los pleitos sin necesidad de ensuciarse las manos. Ahora buscaban calmar las aguas. Sabía que poco a poco, se estaban adaptando a su nueva vida.

* * *

Saga, Kanon y Aioros reían mientras buscaban un arco y flechas para cada uno. La apuesta que hicieron el gemelo menor y el castaño iba en serio. Saga siempre supo que entre competían entre ellos, desconociendo el verdadero motivo, pero "Mientras no se maten entre ellos, está bien" pensaba.

-Espero que estén listos para perder - dijo arrogante el noveno guardián.

-Espera Cupido - llamó Kanon - Tú moriste y reviviste con el arco y la flecha en tu mano. Saga y yo estuvimos trece años sin tocar uno.

-Kanon tiene razón - lo siguió el mayor de los tres - Tendrías que dejarnos practicar un poco primero.

-Como quieran, aun así les ganaré - contestó confiado.

-Si no dejas la altanería de lado, juro que comenzaré a recordar el por qué te quería muerto - amenazó en broma el gemelo menor.

-Basta ustedes dos - llamó la atención su hermano - Kanon, practiquemos o jamás llegaremos a tomar esas cervezas que Aioros nos prometió.

-Si mal no recuerdo, tú fuiste el de la idea de las cervezas - agregó señalando al segundo Géminis.

-Claro, como digas - le restó importancia - ¿Comenzamos Saga?

Los gemelos iniciaron su entrenamiento antes de la "competencia amistosa" ya que sus habilidades con el arco y la flecha estaban oxidadas. En su adolescencia eran buenos, no al nivel de Aioros, pero si daban muchas veces en el centro del blanco.

Los dos disparaban las flechas mientras Aioros reía por su mala puntería. Pero dos pares de ojos, unos molestos y los otros curiosos, los miraban a lo lejos.

-Papá, ¿ese no es el tío? - preguntó Raion.

-Si, ese es tu tío - afirmó.

-Parece estar entrenando con el arco - lo miró con sus ojos brillosos de la emoción - ¿Puedo ir a verlo?

-Creo que está un poco ocupado - contestó - Primero busquemos a Marin y luego vayamos con él.

De repente, ambos observaron como los gemelos se detenían y Aioros reía mientras agarraba su arma por excelencia.

-Espera papá, quiero ver - pidió emocionado. Aioria solo suspiró y acepto.

Desde donde estaban parados, específicamente en las gradas del coliseo que parecía que se estaba amontonando gente debido al espectáculo que daban los gemelos y su hermano, vio como los tres se posicionaban para disparar. El de Leo se sorprendió, ellos se paraban prácticamente igual, a excepción de la forma como acomodaba su hermano los brazos, ligeramente diferente. Saga se mantenía serio, Kanon tenía su ceño fruncido y Aioros decoraba su rostro con su sonrisa confiada. Ninguno modulo palabra ni hizo gesto, solo dispararon al mismo tiempo al blanco que le correspondía a cada uno.

El rubio recordaba esas competencias entre el peli azul y el castaño, pero en sus recuerdos jamás apareció el gemelo menor. O eso creía, ya que de su subconsciente parecían querer salir esas imágenes que vio cuando tenía apenas tres años, de los tres disparando esas flechas.

Las tres armas se clavaron en su objetivo. Los gemelos estuvieron demasiado cerca del centro, pero el de su hermano fue un tiro perfecto. El castaño festejó, Kanon solo cruzó los brazos mientras protestaba palabras que el quinto guardián no llegó a escuchar y Saga solo reía al ver como su hermano y amigo iniciaban una pelea.

-Vayamos con tu madre - ordenó en voz baja y su hijo asintió feliz con lo que vio.

Aioria sabía que algo de eso se le hacía demasiado familiar. Tal vez ya conocía a Kanon de antes y tal vez por el paso de los años lo olvidó.*

* * *

Una vez en el coliseo, Mu y Aldebarán comenzaron a trotar para poder calentar y después entrenar. Pero mas que nada lo hacían para hacer tiempo y esperar a Shaka y a Milo, con quienes habían quedado para ejercitar.

-Todo parece tranquilo - dijo el peli lila.

-Máscara y Afrodita están con Shura, así que dudo que busquen problemas y por lo visto Saga y Kanon solucionaron sus problemas con Aioros - lo miró sonriente - Espero que todo se mantenga así.

-Que los dioses te oigan - manifestó Mu y divisó a sus amigos - Buenos días.

-Buenos días - saludaron Shaka y Milo al mismo tiempo.

-Lamentamos la demora, pero alguien... - dijo el peli azul mientras señalaba con la cabeza al rubio - ...tenía resaca - los dos primeros guardianes lo miraron incrédulos hasta que Aldebarán rió.

-¿Shaka ebrio? Eso definitivamente es algo nuevo - comentó mientras seguía dando carcajadas

-¿Tomaste mucho? - preguntó Mu luchando por mantenerse serio.

-En realidad no - explicó - Pero mi cuerpo no está acostumbrado ya que nunca antes había tomado alcohol.

-Bueno, ya habrá una próxima y me aseguraré de estar presente - anunció Milo recibiendo un "claro" por parte del aludido.

Los cuatro comenzaron a entrenar mientras charlaban de diferentes cosas. Vieron pasar a Aioria junto a Raion y los saludaron sin robarle mucho tiempo. Pero la presencia a varios metros de distancia de Camus distrajo al de Escorpio, haciendo que, inconscientemente, frunza el ceño. Bufó molesto y trató de dispersarse.

* * *

-Mami - el pequeño sagitariano corrió hacia la pelirroja que los esperaba cerca del recinto de las guerreras*2.

-Raion, cielo - se puso a su altura y lo abrazó - ¿Cómo te has portado? - esta vez miró a Aioria y le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.

-Me porté bien, incluso anoche tomé toda la sopa - informó orgulloso.

-¿Eso es cierto? - se levantó y le dio un suave beso en los labios al quinto guardián.

-Así es, Camus me ayudó a convencerlo.

-¿Camus? - preguntó sorprendida.

-Ya sabes, eso de que él ya fue maestro dos veces y logró convencerlo - pensó un poco - Ahora que lo analizo, es un manipulador serial - rió.

-Si, Camus me dijo que si no como lo suficiente, no podré entrenar y seré débil, por lo que no sería caballero como papá - explicó.

-Yo te lo dije - la guerrera fingió molestia - Ahora que te lo dijo un dorado, sabes que es verdad.

-Si - se emocionó - Voy a comer todo y sano - miró a lo lejos - Tía Shaina - corrió hacia ella.

-¿En verdad se portó bien? - cuestionó susurrando mientras se acercaba coquetamente al rubio.

-Ya te dije que si - la abrazó y la besó.

-Oigan ustedes dos, hay un menor atestiguando esto - bromeó la peli verde - Traten de no perturbarlo.

-¡Shaina! - la llamó avergonzada.

-Lo sacaré a pasear por el Santuario - le tomó de la mano al niño - Así ustedes hablan tranquilos - les guiñó el ojo haciendo que la japonesa ruborizara y que Aioria mueva los labios modulando un inaudible "gracias" y se alejaron tranquilamente.

-Bueno, ya escuchaste a Shaina - le dedicó una sonrisa que hacía que ella sintiera un escalofrío en la espalda - Tú y yo tenemos mucho que hablar.

Vio como se mordía el labio inferior, cosa que disfrutaba. "Debo recordar agradecerle al Patriarca que les permita estar sin la máscara" se dijo internamente mientras le tomaba la mano y se encaminaban a la cabaña de la joven.

* * *

Shaina caminaba con Raion mientras sostenía su pequeña mano. Sentía a ese niño como su sobrinito, es más, él la llamaba tía. Marin se había encargado de educarlo bien y ella la admiraba por eso. Todavía recordaba el dolor que sentía al ver a su amiga en un estado de depresión debido a la muerte de Aioria. Pero todo cambió para bien cuando se enteraron sobre la futura llegada de ese pequeño rubio, seguido de la noticia de Athena sobre el retorno de la Orden Dorada.

Eso fue algo que a ella la sorprendió. Venía de un amor no correspondido y escuchar eso de la boca de su diosa solo significaba una cosa: la confusión volvería a ella. Suspiró frustrada. Desde el día anterior sentía que tenía una gran presión.

Milo la vio a lo lejos. Su forma de caminar lo hipnotizaba a tal punto que parecía embobado con la imagen de ella. Vio que iba acompañado. "Afortunado" pensó mientras sonreía. Su _dulce cobra_ parecía querer volverlo loco aun sin intención. Ella se dirigía a las gradas y la vio mirar hacia un punto. Cuando enfocó su vista en la misma dirección, su sonrisa se borró.

-Otra vez él - susurró molesto.

¿Era celoso? No lo negaba. Ella tenía que ser de él. ¿Posesivo? Por supuesto. Pero una voz en su interior lo enojó y frustró mas. "Ella nunca fue tuya" le decía su consciencia. Bufó.

-Raion, no te asustes de Camus - le susurró en cuanto vio el gesto sombrío del acuariano.

-Ya lo conozco y no me asustó - informó.

-Si, pero ahora está enojado - advirtió - Aun así no te preocupes, no es malo ni muerde - escuchó como el infante reía bajo.

Ella lo observó sonriente. Estaba apoyado sobre sus brazos en los muros que había en los límites de las gradas. Tenía unas notorias ojeras. "No durmió bien" pensó recordando el como se ponía cuando no hacía bien una de sus actividades favoritas: dormir. Su rostro parecía enojado, y mucho.

-¿Qué tal le va al príncipe de los hielos? - saludó tratando de levantarle el ánimo.

-Buenos días - dijo sin mirarla.

-Buenos días señor Camus - dijo alegre el menor.

-Ese "buenos días" iba para los dos - Shaina sintió como el niño se ponía nervioso.

Le apretó la mano para llamar su atención y él la miró a los ojos . "Tranquilo, te dije que estaba enojado, pero no te hará daño" le contó mediante el cosmos. Volvió a enfocar sus ojos verdes en él y frunció el ceño.

-Oye, pones nervioso a Raion, ¿te parece correcto? - el francés no contestó, solo levantó los hombros en respuesta - Camus...

-Tío Aioros - dijo emocionado. Shaina volvió a calmar su gesto, le gustaba que el niño tuviera esa personalidad tan cálida y simpática. Nuevamente, felicitaba desde su interior a su amiga.

-Buenos días pequeño - le acarició la cabellera - ¿Cómo está mi sobrinito?

-Aioros, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? - el aludido asintió ante el pedido de la plateada - ¿Lo puedes cuidar un poco? Tengo un asunto que atender.

-Por supuesto - contestó sonriente - Ven, vamos a practicar con el arco - le anunció recibiendo una alegre afirmación de su sobrino.

Una vez se alejaron, ella volvió a fruncir el ceño y se dispuso a hablar, pero él la interrumpió.

-Tengo entendido que cuando entrenabas a Cassius eras sumamente agresiva - la miró - ¿Será que te ablandaste, Oficu?

-No se que mierda te sucede, pero al menos pudiste disimular tu mal humor frente a Raion. Él no tiene la culpa de que no duermas bien o que seas un imbécil sin remedio que solo piense en sí mismo o... - abrió sus ojos y calló cuando, en un rápido movimiento, él quedó a apenas unos cortos centímetros de distancia, sintiendo su cálida respiración sobre sus labios. Una de las manos de él sostenía el mentón de ella y los ojos de los dos se miraban fijo.

-No es divertido - comentó en voz baja haciendo que la joven reaccionara y lo empujara.

-¿Qué demonios haces? - preguntó enojada.

-Es que Milo se ponía de buen humor después de que te molestaba y pensé que yo también me iba a animar un poco, pero no sucedió - se volvió a colocar en la misma posición que estaba hacia unos minutos.

-Bien, no lo vuelvas a hacer porque la próxima te rompo la mandíbula de un golpe - advirtió calmando un poco sus nervios.

-Ni que fuera tan mal partido - la miró - Además, si quisiera, te tendría rendida a mis pies - dijo en tono burlón.

-No puedo creerlo - negó con la cabeza - Camus, me decepcionas. ¡Eres igual de imbécil que Milo!

-Consecuencias de haber sido tantos años su amigo - sonrió - Además, acepto la amenaza y tampoco te preocupes, no eres mi tipo.

-Entonces me quedo más tranquila, porque créeme, no es un lindo plan el estar encerrada en Sunion por herir de gravedad a mi superior.

-Amigo - la corrigió.

-A mi amigo que también es mi superior - rio y se colocó al lado de él para mirar en la misma dirección que el francés lo hacía.

-Milo cree que tu y yo tenemos...algo - notificó.

-¿Algo? ¿Cómo que algo? - cuestionó incrédula y lo vio rodar los ojos - ¿Qué?

-Cree que tenemos una...relación mas allá de una amistad.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué cree que tenemos...algo? - el otro asintió - ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza?

-Celos y muchos - contestó serio.

-¿Milo es capaz de sentir celos?

-Como no tienes idea - la miró - Es muy posesivo.

-Bueno, yo no soy suya - suspiró parándose derecha.

-Díselo a él - vio como la miró sorprendida y le dio la espalda - Buscaré un lugar donde descansar - comenzó a caminar - Luego nos vemos.

-Claro, ve a quitarte un poco tu mal humor - rió - Nos vemos - volvió a posicionarse apoyando sus brazos en el muro y mirando en dirección al Coliseo.

El día era cálido y, sacando el hecho de que todos entrenaban, estaba tranquilo.

-No te entiendo - sintió una voz masculina detrás suyo - Pero te relacionas de esa manera con Camus, que es como yo pero más tranquilo.

-Tú no eres como Camus.

-¿Ah no? - sonrió coqueto - ¿Y por qué lo dices?

-Camus es mas listo y menos arrogante - comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección de donde había llegado - Si me disculpas...

-¿Qué relación tienes con él? - la interrumpió y la vio detenerse para después girar levemente su rostro.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia - sonrió para dejarlo con la intriga. ¿Qué tipo de relación tenían? Eran amigos y ella lo sabía muy bien.

Él no respondió, solo apretó los puños y la vio marcharse. Suspiró enojado y miró a su antiguo amigo caminar. Sabía hacia donde iba. Tal vez no estaría mal tener una charla con él para aclarar unos asuntos.

* * *

-Estás jugando con fuego, Acuario - Camus giró sus orbes aguamarinas a su interlocutor - Y te vas a quemar.

-No entiendo de que me hablas Máscara.

-¿Seguro francesito? - esta vez habló Afrodita - Te veías muy entretenido allá arriba.

-Shaina es solo una amiga - aclaró.

-Claro, pero recuerda que la cobra tiene un pretendiente al que no te gustaría enfrentar - avisó el italiano, en parte sarcástico y en parte serio.

-Como digan - comenzó a caminar nuevamente - Nos vemos.

-¿Camus y Shaina...?

-No - contestó Máscara de Muerte a Shura interrumpiéndolo - Son amigos.

Los tres lo vieron caminar y siguieron con su entrenamiento. Sabían que eso iba a terminar mal.

* * *

Aioros cargaba a Raion en sus hombros y reían por las conversaciones que tenían. El castaño estaba feliz con su sobrinito, hizo una nota mental de saludar a su cuñada y felicitarla por la crianza que le dio al niñito.

-¿De dónde sacaste un mini Aioria? - preguntó Saga sorprendido.

-Es cierto, es un mini Aioria - secundó Kanon.

El noveno guardián bajó al rubio de sus hombros y los hermanos lo seguían mirando fijo. El pequeño sagitariano les sostuvo la vista serio. Luego de un minuto, levantó su pequeño brazo y los señaló.

-Gemelos - dijo.

-Vaya, que astuto - comentó sarcástico el ex marino.

-Kanon - lo regañó el mayor.

-Tío - miró al aludido - ¿Ellos son los que estaban practicando con el arco?

-¿Tío? - preguntaron al unísono.

-Así es Raion, él es Saga de Géminis - lo señaló con su mano - Y él es Kanon de Géminis - movió su mano en su dirección - Él es Raion, el hijo de Aioria.

Los gemelos parecieron haberse quedado congelados ante la noticia. Sin dudas se esperaban muchas cosas en su nueva vida, pero no encontrarse con un primogénito del quinto guardián.

-Aioria no perdió el tiem...

-Sigue hablando así frente al niño y verás - lo interrumpió y amenazó Saga a Kanon - Hola pequeño, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo... - se puso a contar sus dedos - ...cuatro años - Raion los miró intrigado - ¿Cuál de los dos es el malo? - cuestionó curioso haciendo reír a su tío.

-Él - dijeron ambos peli azules al mismo tiempo mientras se señalaban - No, tú. No, tú eres el malo.

Aioros estaba que se ahogaba de la risa por la discusión infantil que estaban comenzando a tener sus amigos. Cuando se ponían a debatir, era interesante de ver ya que siempre hablaban al unísono echándose culpas.

-Oigan, se supone que el niño aquí es él - comenzó a detener la discusión - Aparte quiere que le enseñe a usar el arco.

-Si, algún día que ser caballero de Sagitario como él - confesó emocionado.

-¿Sagitario? - preguntaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

-Por favor, no crees a un mini tú - imploró el gemelo menor recibiendo una mirada molesta del castaño.

-Bien Raion, ignoremos lo que dice aquel idiota y comencemos.

-Uh, ¿usas ese vocabulario frente al niño? Lo corromperás Sagitario - comentó Kanon, haciendo reír a su hermano.

-Saga, deja de reírte y dile que se calle - pidió simulando enojo.

-Kanon, Aioros, dejen de comportarse como idiotas - los dos fruncieron el ceño mientras lo miraban - Raion, no sigas el ejemplo de estos dos o terminarás mal - se agachó para ponerse a la altura del menor - Eso o a tu padre le agarrará una crisis.

Luego de algunos reproches y risas, tanto caballeros como futuro sucesor comenzaron a practicar con el arco.

* * *

Cuando llegó al enorme grupo de rocas que había alejado del Coliseo, Milo pudo divisarlo.

-¿Alguien no pudo dormir en la noche? - preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

-Es obvio que conoces la respuesta - Camus estaba sentado en la tierra, apoyado sobre una de las enormes rocas en la sombra, tratando de dormir. Vio como se sentaba frente a él serio - ¿Quiere algo?

-Hablar.

-Dime de qué quieres hablar o haz las preguntas que quieras. Si así puedo estar un poco más tranquilo, entonces por favor comienza tú.

-¿Por qué decidiste traicionar a Athena? ¿No pensaste en el hecho de que yo iba a hacer lo posible por impedirles el paso? - esas preguntas sorprendieron al acuariano, no se las esperaba.

-Es algo bastante complejo, Milo - suspiró - Sabía que iba a llegar el momento en el que te enfrente, te aseguro que si no lo hacías me habrías decepcionado mucho - confesó - Sabíamos que íbamos a ser tildados de traidores. Era algo nuevo para mí, siempre había buscado seguir a Athena. Fue difícil - volvió a exhalar aire - No estoy seguro si puedo explicarte los motivos, pero cuando llegue el momento, los conocerás.

-¿Dolió?

-Mucho - contestó entendiendo a que se refería.

Quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Ellos podían estar así horas y jamás se sentirían incómodos, pero Camus decidió romperlo.

-Es mi amiga - Milo lo miró - Jamás le insinué algo ni traté de coquetear con ella. No te niego que, cuando tuve la oportunidad, la miré un poco de más, pero jamás sucedió algo.

-Camus...

-Milo - lo interrumpió - La conozco desde antes de saber que tú estabas interesado en ella. Si hubiese querido, habría hecho lo posible por llevarla a mi cama desde hace mucho.

El peli azul no dijo nada al respecto. La seriedad con la que hizo ese comentario solo demostró que decía la verdad.

-¿Desde hace cuánto la conoces?

-Desde unos meses antes de regresar aquí. Arles la mandó a Siberia y, por temas del clima y tormentas de nieve, tuvo que quedarse un tiempo, pero no la incomodé ni nada parecido. A decir verdad, lo que le dije era cierto. Ella no es mi tipo.

-¿Cómo dices eso? - rió - Ella es perfecta.

-¿Bromeas? Está loca - se cruzó de brazos - Definitivamente eres masoquista, me lo terminaste de confirmar.

-Claro, lo que digas - se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio de nuevo mientras se miraban fijo - Bien, dijiste que querías descansar, así que me retiro.

-Te seré sincero Milo - cerró los ojos - Esperaba a que vinieras a buscarme para llevarme al coliseo y así poder matarnos entre nosotros*3.

-¿Valdría la pena hacerlo?

-No lo se. Llamaríamos mucho la atención y el Patriarca nos hizo la advertencia ayer.

-Entonces dejémoslo así - sonrió - Descansa Cam - el francés no dijo nada, pero quedó sorprendido. "Cam". Así lo llamaba él antes de que todo sucediera. Esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa que el griego notó.

-Gracias, Milo.

Sin más que decir, el octavo guardián se alejó del lugar con sus labios curvados. Admitía que no era bueno con las palabras y si le sumaba al hecho de que Camus no era de expresarse mucho, creyó que no llegarían muy lejos y que terminarían en el destino que el francés creyó.

¿Planeaba terminar a los golpes? Si, pero se detuvo. Aunque quisiera, algo en él le impedía seguir. Por suerte. Por suerte estaba encaminándose a arreglar su amistad con Camus.

* * *

_Continuará..._

*Esto lo explico en el capítulo 2 de "Las Consecuencias de Nuestro Objetivo"

*2 No me siento cómoda al usar el término "amazonas" ya que las verdaderas amazonas se extirpaban los pechos para hacer mas fácil ciertos aspectos de su vida, como por ejemplo la cacería. De ahí viene el término "A": sin, "mazona": de mama.

*3 Esa era mi idea original, que los dos terminen luchando en el coliseo. Pero no lo sentí necesario, se me hacía muy forzado.

*BONUS: Originalmente, esta historia iba a tener la pareja CamusxShaina. Si, así como leen. Pero cuando me di cuenta que era un poco raro el asunto, decidí dejar la tensión de "qué pasaría si existiera algo entre los dos".

* * *

**Comentarios de la Autora: **Lo mío es imperdonable. Disculpen por la demora! Pero este capítulo se me hizo difícil de escribir y entonces lo fui dejando "para después" hasta que me di cuenta que estuve a punto de atrasarme un mes e.e

Este capítulo iba a tener un poco de acción, pero decidí dejarlo para el próximo cap. Y resuelvo el asunto del triángulo amoroso que tanto intrigó.

No tengo mucho que decir mas que por favor, déjenme su review. Es muy importante para mí, me hacen sentir que se valora lo que hago (es frustrante ver que leen mucho la historia, pero solo dejan dos o tres reviews) y me motivan. Por favor, se los pido T-T

Entonces, saludos y nos leemos luego :D


	10. Decisión

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda.**

_Armé un grupo de Facebook llamado "__**Saint Seiya Fanfics, Fanarts y mas...**__" donde pueden publicar sus trabajos y demás cosas. También recuerden darle like a mi fanpage "__**Aquarius-chan Art.**__" donde subo mis trabajos. Los links están en mi perfil._

**ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE: Para que entiendan muchos aspectos de esta historia, es necesario que lean mi nueva fanfic "Las Consecuencias de Nuestro Objetivo". Allí explico la historia de los dorados antes de serlo y se cuentan temas que aquí no desarrollo por completo, por lo que es difícil de entender.**

* * *

**Despertares**

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 9: Decisión**

Milo iba caminando en dirección al Coliseo con el rostro sereno. La conversación que había sostenido con Camus lo había tranquilizado un poco. Sabía que no le había dicho todo, pero logró calmarlo. Levantó su mano dejando la palma frente a su rostro, pudiendo ver la cicatriz que se había hecho de niño. Camus tenía las manos vendadas y además había olvidado preguntarle sobre esa marca que tenían en común. Sonrió al recordar como se la habían hecho.

De repente, una silueta muy conocida para él comenzó a aparecer frente suyo. Curvó sus labios arrogante, mostrando levemente sus perfectos dientes.

-Así que decidiste buscarme - dijo al tenerla cerca. Ella suspiró.

-Te estaba buscando a ti o a Camus - confesó borrándole la sonrisa - No quería que se maten entre ustedes y estar yo metida en medio.

-No tienes que preocuparte, ya hablé con él - eso la dejó sorprendida - Y adivina - se le acercó quedando a unos centímetros - Me dio una esperanza contigo - le tomó el mentón y ella lo golpeó para alejarlo.

-Ya te dije que tú no me interesas - se alejó del peli azul.

-Entonces si no soy yo ni Camus ni...

-¿Quién te negó eso? - sonrió al ver la cara que el octavo guardián y comenzó a caminar - Nos vemos Milo.

El griego no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Camus le había dicho que él no estaba interesado en ella. Pero, ¿y si era al revés? Sentía que no aguantaría eso.

-Camus te aseguró que no es su tipo, que solo era su amiga - se repetía mientras fregaba sus sienes tratando de convencerse - Pero Camus es un hombre y Shaina es una mujer muy hermosa y no sería raro que...

Y toda la seguridad que le había aparecido luego de la charla con el francés se esfumó como si nunca hubiera estado.

* * *

Aioros supervisaba a su sobrino mientras Saga y Kanon miraban todo algunos metros alejados. Habían tardado un poco entre los tres en enseñarle a sostener correctamente el arco, pero, una vez que pudo, Raion comenzó a disparar las flechas.

-Muy bien, vas mejorando - el castaño y el niño no estaban tan alejados del blanco, aun así el rubio ni se acercaba al centro.

-Aun no me sale - se lamentó.

-No te preocupes - le gritó Kanon - El idiota de tu tío también tardó en aprender.

-¿Es cierto? - lo miró curioso desde abajo y el sagitariano asintió.

-Cuando ellos llegaron aquí yo aun no practicaba - se puso a su altura - A decir verdad, vas más rápido que yo.

Ni bien escuchó eso, Raion sonrió y tomó el arco para seguir practicando. Saga y Kanon los observaban desde la distancia, esa escena les generaba mucha nostalgia.

-Buenas - escucharon al cuarto guardián.

-Buenos días Máscara, Afrodita - saludó Saga.

-Kanon - sonrió el italiano - Nunca hablamos - le tendió la mano.

-Aunque ya los conocía... - acotó.

-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Afrodita.

-Yo permanecía oculto. Los únicos que sabían de mí eran los antiguos caballeros, el Patriarca, Saga y Aioros - los recién llegados asintieron al entender.

-¿Y qué hacen? - cuestionó el Máscara de Muerte.

Saga señaló hacia donde estaba su amigo con Raion. Los cuatro miraron, ambos Géminis como si nada y el cuarto y doceavo guardián anonadados. El ver a Aioros con un niño demasiado igual a Aioria cuando era pequeño, sin dudas los impactó.

-¿Y quién es el enano? - preguntó Afrodita.

-Raion, el hijo de Aioria - contestó el gemelo mayor.

-Disculpa, creo que estaba distraído - comentó Máscara de Muerte - ¿Dijiste que era el hijo de Aioria? - Saga asintió dejándolos boquiabiertos.

-Hijo de... - el peli celeste dejó espacio para la respuesta.

-Marin - la respuesta del griego.

-Hijo de la gran...

-Más respeto - cortó Kanon al adivinar lo que iba a decir. El aludido solo rodó los ojos.

Luego de algunas palabras, los cuatro se acercaron hacia donde estaban el caballero de Sagitario y su sobrino.

-Afrodita, Máscara - saludó sonriente - Cuánto tiempo.

-Si, bastante - dijo el italiano señalando al niño.

-Les presento a Raion, mi sobrino.

-Podemos decir que Aioria murió con estilo - bromeó el sueco.

-Tenlo por seguro - siguió su amigo.

-¿Ustedes quienes son? - preguntó el pequeño mientras los veía.

-Yo soy Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer y él es Afrodita de Piscis - le tendió la mano - Un gusto - Raion la aceptó y el peli celeste hizo lo mismo.

-Entonces también son caballeros dorados como mi tío - ambos asintieron - ¿Y son fuertes?

-Por algo somos caballeros dorados - contestó Afrodita.

-¿Y Shura? - esta vez habló Aioros.

-Creo que está evitándote. Cuando vio que veníamos hacia aquí dijo que se tenía que ir hacia no se donde - le informó el doceavo guardián.

Al castaño no le sorprendía. Shura aun se sentía culpable por lo sucedido. Fue allí que recordó su segunda meta, recuperar la amistad del español. Suspiró y miró a su sobrino conversar con sus compañeros y sonrió. Ese niño parecía tener la gran habilidad de calmar los habientes y sacar lo mejor de las personas. Aioria debería estar orgulloso.

-¿Y la gata? - preguntó Máscara de Muerte.

-¿Hablas de mi hermano? - el peli azul asintió - Está con Marin.

-Aaaaah - expresaron al unísono los amigos y pusieron sonrisas pícaras.

-En parte es bueno que no haya venido Shura, te aseguro que si Aioria lo veía aquí lo mataba - sostuvo Afrodita.

-El gatito es muy predecible, por eso era fácil de molestar - Aioros miró al italiano sorprendido.

-Si soy tan predecible, entonces no tendrías que estar aquí - le contestó - Y tú tampoco - miró al doceavo guardián.

-Disculpa pero, ¿quién te crees que eres? ¿El dueño del Santuario que nos prohíbe estar aquí? - cuestionó Afrodita y sonrió al ver el gesto ofuscado del leonino.

Saga le hizo una señal a Aioros y a Kanon. Sabía que se venía una pelea y recordaba la advertencia del Patriarca.

-¿Ves que es cierto lo que te dije? - agregó el de Cáncer al de Sagitario - Es muy predecible, por eso es fácil de molestar - sonrió cínico.

-No me provoques Máscara de Muerte o sino...

-¿O qué? ¿Me matarás? - sonrió de manera siniestra - No eres de eso Aioria - rió y miró a su amigo - Y pensar que es mi vecino.

-Lo lamento por ti, Máscara - el sueco curvó sus labios.

Aioria se estaba enfadando cada vez más. No los soportaba allí, cerca de su hijo. sabía que ellos tenían en sus manos sangre de niños como él. Comenzó a acercarse a los dos antiguos traidores quedando a muy poca distancia. También ver a su hermano rodeado de traidores. Kanon había sabido redimirse, pero a los demás no les creía.

-Aioria, Raion está aquí - sentenció su hermano deteniéndolo solo con esas palabras.

Casi perdía el control frente a su hijo. Allí estaba su miedo, darle un mal ejemplo. Se sentía impotente. Cerró sus puños con fuerza y giró.

-Vine a buscarte Raion - el niño lo escuchó - Debemos ir a hablar con el Patriarca.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, el niño corrió hacia su padre quien sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo cuando sintió que le sujetaba la mano.

-¿Ustedes son idiotas o le pagan por serlo? - se enojó Saga para luego escuchar la risa de los aludidos.

-Vamos Saga, no es para tanto - contestó el italiano.

-¿No es para tanto? Primero estaba Raion aquí, segundo conocen la advertencia del Patriarca - recordó.

-No te amargues, solo buscábamos divertirnos un poco aprovechando su aparición - siguió Afrodita.

-Tú eres más listo y un poco mas consciente que aquel imbécil, ¿por qué? - el mencionado solo levantó sus hombros.

-Saga déjalos - lo frenó Aioros - Ellos saben lo que hacen, en todo caso ellos terminarán en Sunión - frunció el ceño, en verdad no le gustó ver ese enfrentamiento que habían tenido con su hermano.

-Es cierto - lo siguió el peli celeste - Además, vinimos a hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo? - preguntó dudoso.

-Así es - habló el de Cáncer - Vinimos a disculparnos - sonrió.

-¿Ustedes? - los miró extrañado - Pero si ustedes nunca se...

-Lo sabemos - lo frenó Afrodita - Aunque no lo creas, planeamos... - pensó como seguir - …cambiar un poco, pero sin exagerar.

-Queríamos disculparnos por no haberte ayudado cuando descubrimos tu problema - Saga miró sorprendido a Máscara de Muerte - Fuimos egoístas y buscamos beneficiarnos con tu situación.

-Por eso te pedimos que nos disculpes - ambos sonrieron con sinceridad.

-Yo.. Yo no se que decirles - estaba anonadado - En verdad jamás me hubiera esperado esto.

-Bueno, basta de emotividades - cortó Máscara de Muerte - Nosotros seguimos nuestro camino.

-Nos vemos - saludó Afrodita y ambos se fueron del lugar.

Saga esbozó una leve sonrisa. Eso era nuevo para todos y sabía que sería bueno para el Santuario.

* * *

-Papá, ¿estás enojado conmigo por hablar con Máscara de Muerte y Afrodita? - preguntó inocentemente el pequeño.

-No Raion, solo que debes tener cuidado - se detuvo en su templo.

Habían caminado un buen rato llegando a las Doce Casas. Una vez en Leo, aprovecharon en ir a la cocina para tomar algo fresco y esperar a Marin. Irían a hablar con el Patriarca y eso lo ponía nervioso.

-Máscara de Muerte y Afrodita no son buenos. Ellos lastimaron a muchas personas...a niños como tú.

-Pero me trataron bien, no parecían malos - se lamentó.

-Lo se campeón, pero ellos no cambian fácilmente - le dio un vaso de jugo exprimido de naranja - Ten cuidado, ¿me lo prometes?

-Si, papá - agachó la mirada - ¿Mamá va a tardar mucho?

-Dijo que tenía que arreglar algunas cosas en el recinto de las guerreras y venía.

Pasaron varios minutos en Leo. Luego del aperitivo, los dos fueron a la habitación de Aioria para mirar televisión. Miraban documentales, películas, series animadas. Pero ambos hablaban en vez de prestarle atención al aparato. El mayor disfrutaba eso. Amó a su hijo desde que lo conoció y se sentía muy orgulloso de él. De repente, sintió el cosmos de la pelirroja llamándola y salieron en su encuentro.

-¿Lista? - preguntó mientras observaba como agachaba poco a poco la mirada.

-A decir verdad, no - suspiró - Tengo miedo de lo que diga el Patriarca.

-Tranquila - le levantó ell rostro luego de tomarla del mentón - Todo va a salir bien - los dos sonrieron - ¿Tú estás listo Raion?

-Si papá - contestó emocionado.

-Ven, vamos.

Los tres comenzaron a ascender hacia el templo del Patriarca. Aunque no lo dijera porque su orgullo se lo impedía, Aioria estaba muy nervioso. Pero quería tenerlos junto a él. Eran su familia después de todo.

* * *

-¿Camus? - Shaina llegó hacia donde supuso que estaría el francés descansando, y no se había equivocado, encontrándolo dormido - Despierta - se puso en cuclillas al lado de él y comenzó a moverlo - Vamos, ya dormiste mucho - escuchó que murmuraba algo inentendible - Camus...

-Déjame dormir - se quejó.

-¿Por qué no vas a Acuario? Aquí parece muy incómodo.

-No lo se, me gusta estar aquí - vio como se levantaba y se sentaba frente suyo.

-Al menos sácate las vendas de tus manos. ¿Qué no es malo dormir así?

-Supongo - se sacó la venda de la mano izquierda con suma facilidad y luego intentó lo mismo con la mano derecha, pero no podía.

-Déjame ayudarte - se acercó y se puso a desatar el nudo que estaba fuertemente atado - ¿Cómo lo hiciste? - cuestionó al darse cuenta de que estaba forcejeando.

-Tengo buenos dientes.

-Bromeas - lo miró incrédula y vio como negaba, haciéndola reír - Eres un idiota.

Un poco mas de esfuerzo y pudo soltarlo. Poco a poco fue desenvolviendo la mano hasta que, al final, vio en la palma de la mano una cicatriz.

-¿Qué te sucedió?

-Me corté cuando era pequeño - respondió serio.

-Debió ser un corte grande - dedujo mientras miraba la mano de su amigo.

-No recuerdo cuantos punto fueron, pero era profundo y estuvimos cerca de provocar un daño irreparable. Incluso cuando creímos que la herida estaba cerrada, Milo y yo nos pusimos a entrenar porque estuvimos dos semanas sin hacerlo y se nos volvió a abrir. Fue un desastre - sonrió.

-¿Milo también se cortó? - cuestionó curiosa.

-Fue un corte intencional. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste de la hermandad de sangre? - ella negó - Un corte en la mano y se juntan las manos para mezclar la sangre de los dos. De esa manera se tiene la sangre del otro, convirtiéndolos en hermanos.

-Eso es...

-Lo mejor que hice en mi vida - la cortó - Teníamos seis años cuando leímos+- sobre el tema en un libro y no dudamos en hacerlo. Dante y mi maestro se enojaron mucho con nosotros, incluso el Patriarca. Ese día fue un desastre - rió bajo.

-Iba a decir que eso es adorable - curvó dulcemente sus labios - Es muy lindo aunque no tenga lógica que tú llevas la sangre de Milo y él la tuya, pero no deja de serlo.

Y se quedaron en silencio por unos largos minutos. Estaban tranquilos allí, Camus parecía de mejor humor. Milo le había dicho a Shaina que habían hablado, por lo que eso podía ser motivo para la actitud del francés. Se animó a preguntarle sobre la conversación, pero el de cabellos aguamarina actuó primero.

-Creo que debo irme, no se cuanto dormí.

-En realidad no fue mucho - rio - Te mentí.

Camus no dijo palabra alguna, solo se levantó y comenzó a caminar. Al final no había dormido el tiempo que creía, pero sentía como si lo hubiera hecho todo un día. Su destino era el coliseo. Tal vez allí estarían sus compañeros. Tenía que buscar a Raion y disculparse.

-Por cierto, hablé con Milo - comentó mientras caminaba sabiendo que ella lo seguía.

-Lo sé, él me lo dijo.

Suspiró. No sabpia por qué tenía un mal presentimiento.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Comentarios de la Autora:** Disculpen la demora, pero la universidad me tuvo como esclava T-T Por suerte terminé con los exámenes (por un tiempito). Además participé en un reto por una fic de Inuyasha, por lo que tuvo prioridad. Otra cosa fue que este cap me resultó difícil x-x En este tiempo se me dificultaron escribir las actualizaciones de mis historias y me quedaba sin escribir.

¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Pueden dejarme su review? Les comento que los que recibí el cap anterior fueron hermosos TuT ME super emocionaron! Siempre leo y respondo las reviews, pero esta vez tuvieron un toque especial :3 ¿Me dejarían mas así?

Por último, como escribí arriba, hice un grupo de Saint Seiya. El link está en mi perfil. Allí pueden subir sus trabajos (fanfics, fanarts, dibujos, covers, cosplays o simples publicaciones). Se suman?

Sin mas que decir, saludos y nos leemos luego :D


	11. Reproches p 1

**DISCLAIMER****: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda.**

_Armé un grupo de Facebook llamado "__**Saint Seiya Fanfics, Fanarts y mas...**__" donde pueden publicar sus trabajos y demás cosas. También recuerden darle like a mi fanpage "__**Aquarius-chan Art.**__" donde subo mis trabajos. Los links están en mi perfil._

**ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE: Para que entiendan muchos aspectos de esta historia, es necesario que lean mi nueva fanfic "Las Consecuencias de Nuestro Objetivo". Allí explico la historia de los dorados antes de serlo y se cuentan temas que aquí no desarrollo por completo, por lo que es difícil de entender.**

**FAVOR DE LEER LOS COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA ABAJO! NECESITO LA AYUDA DE USTEDES.**

* * *

**Despertares**

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 10: ****Reproches Parte 1**

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó Aioria.

-Ya te dije que sí, solo que estoy un poco nerviosa - suspiró Marin -. No se que dirá el Patriarca.

-Papá dijo que no debemos preocuparnos - Raion le sonrió -. ¿No es así? - miró al rubio.

-Por supuesto - le acarició la cabeza.

Los tres recorrieron los templos restantes desde Leo. Charlando, riendo y disfrutando del momento, el quinto guardián se sorprendía de lo mucho que le faltaba conocer sobre su hijo. Sabía que debía recuperar el tiempo perdido junto al pequeño del que ya se sentía orgulloso. Marin, por su parte, disfrutaba de lo bien que se habían relacionado los dos. Aunque sabía que Aioria no haría algo para alejarlos por el pequeño, tenía miedo de como reaccionaría al principio.

Cuando estaban caminando sobre la escalera que se ubicaba entre Sagitario y Capricornio, la expresión del griego cambió de alegre a seria. Marin iba a preguntar qué le sucedía, pero en cuanto vio en la dirección que guiaba el ceño fruncido del dorado, vio a Shura parado cerca de la entrada de su templo.

Aioria iba caminando mirando a los ojos al español que, en cuanto lo vio, decidió esperarlo para tratar de arreglar las cosas. No esperaba encontrárselo allí y lo sorprendió, pero quería sacarse ese peso de encima. Suspiró en cuanto lo tenía cada vez mas cerca. Solo unos escalones los separaba. Marin miraba a uno y luego al otro preocupada ya que conocía la situación mientras que Raion seguía su camino sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía entre su padre y el peli verde.

-Aioria espera - el aludido no hizo caso y pasó por al lado del onceavo guardián -, por favor.

-No tengo algo de que hablar contigo, no me molestes - sentenció.

-No es necesario que tú hables, solo tienes que escucharme. Durante la Guerra Santa no quisiste hacerlo y...

Cuando se giró, ya era demasiado tarde para esquivar el puño del leonino dirigido a su mentón. Fue tan fuerte, que logro hacerlo retroceder algunos pasos. Marin vio la escena preocupada. Aioria llevaba su armadura por formalidad ante el Patriarca y Shura, casualmente, también lo hacía. Una batalla de mil días en esos momentos no era un chiste, sobre todo recordando el castigo del Patriarca.

-Papá, qué...?

-Raion, ve al templo del Patriarca - ordenó la guerrea.

-Pero...

-Es una orden Raion - lo miró seria -. Ve con el Patriarca.

Shura se paró derecho reponiéndose y maldiciendo la velocidad reconocida en el Santuario del griego. Se limpió al darse cuenta que tenía un poco de sangre en la comisura de sus labios y lo miró.

-Yo solo seguí órdenes cuando asesiné a Aioros. En verdad no sabía lo que sucedía y como era el único en ese momento que estaba en servicio, Saga me envió a mí - en un rápido movimiento que Shura no pudo predecir, Aioria se acercó a él y le asestó una patada en las costillas.

-Decías que era tu mejor amigo, decías que era un hermano mayor para ti, y aun así dudaste de él - otro puño, esta vez en el abdomen, sorprendió al de Capricornio -. Eres una basura - cuando lo iba a golpear nuevamente, Shura lo esquivó y lo golpeó lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarlo.

-Sí, soy una basura. Sí, desconfié de mi amigo. ¿Quieres saber más Aioria? Sabía quién era Arles, sabía que era Saga y no lo detuve porque creí en él, pero solo me dejé llevar - se acercó quedando frente a frente con él - ¿Y quieres saber todavía más? No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

-Maldito traidor - elevó su cosmos de manera amenazante y Shura lo imitó.

-Aioria, detente por favor - rogó Marin fracasando. Sabía que no podía interferir en la pelea.

Los dos comenzaron a enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo, a una velocidad superior a la que Marin podía observar con claridad. Patadas y puños iban y venían de ambos lados. De repente, ambos se detuvieron. Respiraban agitados y tenían heridas leves en el rostro.

-Basta Aioria, empeorarás las cosas - volvió a pedir la pelirroja -. ¡Piensa en Raion!

Pero el de Leo no la escuchaba. Tanto él como Shura se miraban fijamente con el ceño fruncido. El capricorniano se paró derecho y cerró los ojos mientras exhalaba el aire.

-Yo no seguiré con esto Aioria - se giró -. Quería disculparme sobre lo que sucedió con Aioros hace años, pero veo que no me escucharás ni me perdonarás. Quería hablarlo como los caballeros y compañeros que somos, pero es inútil - lo miró de reojo -. Solo quieres luchar contra mí y lo entiendo, pero yo no quiero luchar.

-Shura... - lo llamó ofuscado.

-Ya déjalo, gatito - una voz que provenía de la escalera llamó su atención.

-Si quieres empeorar tu situación ante el Patriarca, entonces ve y atácalo con total libertad.

-¿Máscara, Afro? - se sorprendió Shura - ¿Qué hacen...?

-Vinimos a salvarte el pellejo, ¿o qué creías? - respondió con una sonrisa el peli azul.

-Deberías escuchar a Marin, Aioria - rio bajo el sueco - Aunque ella fue astuta. ¿Imaginas si Raion se encontraba aquí? - rió, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

En eso Aioria entró en razón. Marin envió a su hijo con el Patriarca y luego trató de calmarlo. Y fue cuando la vio, con sus ojos verdes cargados de preocupación y un "Aioria" saliendo de sus labios que suplicaba calma.

-Creo que ambos deberían ir con el Patriarca ya que, supongo, él ya sabe de esta situación - sugirió finalmente el peli celeste mirando la rosa roja que tenía en su mano derecha como si no le importara la situación.

-Maldición - dijo Aioria y se echó a correr, siendo seguido por Marin que, en cuanto lo vio, lo imitó.

¿Por qué le había pasado eso a él? ¿Por qué había perdido el control? Y justo en ese momento. Afrodita tenía razón, debía agradecer que la pelirroja mando a su hijo con el Patriarca. Llegó agitado por el nerviosismo al templo, quedándose parado frente a la gran puerta.

-¿Estás bien? - la femenina voz de su amada sonó tras él -. Tranquilízate, por favor - lo abrazó con fuerza -. No quiero verte mal.

De repente, la puerta se fue abriendo, mostrando de a poco el interior del lugar y una silueta.

-Pasa - dijo un inusualmente serio Dohko de Libra, con notoria molestia -. Marin, puedes esperar aquí.

Ella asintió y Aioria suspiró para después iniciar su marcha. La joven hizo caso preocupada, pero unos pequeños pasos la distrajeron.

-Mami, ¿qué crees? Conocí al Patriarca Shion y al señor Dohko. ¿Sabías que son muy viejos? Y son muy buenos y chistosos. Me contaron muchas historias - lo vio tan emocionado que rió.

-Veo que te divertiste.

-Si mami - sonrió -. ¿Algún día puedo venir de nuevo?

-Preguntémosle mas tarde al Patriarca, ¿si? Mientras tanto, esperemos aquí.

* * *

-¿Y tú que esperas para ir? - cuestionó Afrodita.

-Antes díganme por qué vinieron - sostuvo.

-Bromeas, ¿verdad? - rió Máscara de Muerte y se detuvo cuando vio la seria mirada de su amigo -. Todos en el Coliseo sentimos el cosmos de ustedes dos elevándose. ¿O creías que no nos daríamos cuenta allá abajo? - puso los brazos en forma de jarra y negó -. Me sorprendes Shura, alguien como tu analizaría eso desde el principio. Estoy decepcionado. ¿Qué pensaría Jarno?

-Es increíble que tú me quieras dar una clase de moral - ironizó el persuadido.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo - contestó el peli azul sonriente.

-Ve si no quieres tener mas problemas de los que ya traes encima - aconsejó Afrodita.

-De acuerdo - suspiró -. Muchas gracias a los dos. En verdad son buenos amigos.

-Los mejores que pondrías encontrar - dijo el cuarto guardián haciendo reír a sus compañeros.

Un poco mas animado, Shura inició su camino ascendiendo hacia el templo del Patriarca. Iba con paso calmo, lo que no impidió que llegue rápido debido a la cercanía que tenía con el lugar. Ni bien atravesó las escaleras que unías a Piscis con la residencia del Patriarca, vio a Marin charlando con su pequeño hijo, quienes lo vieron sorprendidos.

-Yo... - bajó la mirada - Lamento lo que sucedió en Capricornio. Tendría que haber hecho algo para detener la pelea, pero no fue así.

-También fue responsabilidad de él, no tienes que disculparte tú solamente.

-Aun así, mi intención fue opacada. Yo también tendría que haberme controlado, pero continué la pelea. Tendría que haber esperado, él no estaba solo.

-Aioria está dentro ahora, el maestro Dohko lo hizo pasar. Supongo que te están esperando dentro.

-En verdad lamento lo que viviste en mi templo, espero que no vuelva a suceder.

-No te preocupes.

Sin mas que decir, Shura abrió la enorme puerta y divisó a Aioria con su rodilla apoyada en el piso en modo de reverencia, al Patriarca en su trono y al séptimo guardián al lado del anterior. Suspiró y caminó hasta llegar al lado de su compañero e imitar su posición, no sin antes recibir una mirada de reojo por parte del rubio.

* * *

-No me dirás qué hablaste con Milo - dijo reprochando el acuariano.

-No tienes por qué saberlo.

-En realidad quiero porque tengo el pequeño presentimiento que yo estoy metido - la miró con su típica mirada seria.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte - sonrió -. Tú estás libre de culpas.

-Por algún motivo eso me preocupó más - negó y siguió caminando.

Los dos se dirigían al Coliseo, donde se encontraban entrenando algunos caballeros dorados. Desde la conversación que sostuvo con Milo, Camus se sentía mas tranquilo, como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima. Pero había algo que le seguía preocupando: los celos de su amigo por la atracción que sentía hacia Shaina.

-Milo es un idiota - la voz de la joven lo hizo desconcentrarse -. Los dos somos amigos y, por sobre todas las cosas, tú eres su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué desconfiaría de ti? Más allá de lo sucedido en la Guerra Santa, tú no le diste motivos para que dude de tu lealtad - lo escuchó suspirar.

-Lo hace porque me conoce - confesó.

-¿A qué te refieres? - lo miró entre curiosa y sorprendida.

-No te preocupes, es algo que él y yo entendemos. Sería problemático que te enteraras, créeme.

-Ya veo por que son amigos - Camus la miró incógnito -. Parecen como si fueran ustedes dos en un mundo de extraños o ustedes en un submundo aparte.

-Crecimos juntos, creo que eso es esperable.

-¿Y los demás caballeros dorados?

-Ellos también son mis amigos.

-Pero con ningún otro tienes esa complicidad que compartes con Milo - Camus paró su marcha y frunció levemente el ceño.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-A ningún lado, no te persiga - rió -. ¿Sabes? Envidio la amistad que tienes con él. Ojalá fuera tan confidente con Marin como lo eres tú con Milo.

-Lo eres conmigo, ¿por qué no con ella?

-Porque tú eres como un psicólogo - rió.

-Si tú lo dices - le sonrió. Ambos se mantuvieron sin hablar por un rato.

Se sentían extrañamente relajados. Su andar eran acompasados, tranquilos. Aunque a Camus le preocupaba los celos de Milo, Shaina tenía razón. "En todo caso, yo no tengo la culpa de que ella no le haga caso" pensó.

-Camus - sintió que le sujetaba delicadamente del brazo -, muchas gracias por permitirme confiar en ti. No se como recompensártelo.

-Tonta, no digas eso - le acarició con cuidado la cabellera -. Eres mi amiga, no tengo que recibir algo a cambio.

-Mmm ya se, agáchate un poco - vio que hizo caso curioso y lo sorprendió dándole un delicado beso en la mejilla, acto que lo dejó así, no se quejó ni alejó. Segundos después, sintió los suaves labios alejarse de a poco -. Yo... Tengo que ir a ver si Marin dejó todo en orden - comentó tímida.

-Si, no te preocupes - contestó aun anonadado.

-Entonces nos vemos luego - sin esperar respuesta, Shaina se giró y marchó rápido hacia el recinto de las guerreras.

El francés la vio alejarse y suspiró. ¿Por qué sería que esas cosas le pasaban a él? Lo que menos quería era tener conflictos con su amigo, sobre todo por una mujer.

-¿Qué tanto hay de cierto en lo que me contaste? ¿O solo lo dijiste para calmarme?

-De cierto hay mucho, ella solo es mi amiga.

-Camus si estás interesado en ella...

-Eres mas caprichoso de lo que recuerdo - sentenció -. Eres mi amigo y tú la viste primero, así que...

-Si yo no estuviera detrás de ella, ¿tú la buscarías?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Dijiste "tú la viste primero".

-Milo, no es lo que quise decir - suspiró - Escucha, se que estás enamorado de Shaina...

-No lo estoy - se apresuró a contestar nervioso.

-¡Milo por favor! Te conozco como a la palma de mi mano, es obvio que estás enceguecido por ella. Aunque estés con otras, siempre terminas detrás de Shaina a pesar de que sepas que te va a rechazar - Camus vio como el peli azul quedaba con la boca abierta. Pese a que la mayoría dijera que la italiana era su gran capricho, él sabía Milo sentía algo mas fuerte por la guerrera aunque el griego tampoco se diera cuenta.

-B-bueno, imaginemos que lo que dices es cierto - vio como el de cabellos aguamarina levantaba una ceja -, que en verdad estoy... - exhaló aire - ...estoy ena...enamorado de Shaina. Si ella sintiera algo por ti...

-No sería ni mi problema ni mi culpa - lo cortó -. Shaina es mi amiga, es lo equivalente a ti pero mujer.

-Lo se, pero tú eres no dejas de ser hombre y ella es una mujer muy bella, sexy, con su cuerpo perfecto y...

-Ya entendí - cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir -. ¿Quieres que te ayude a conquistarla?

-¿Por qué lo harías? - su dejo de inocencia fastidió al onceavo guardián.

-Juro que te golpearía hasta el cansancio.

-Ya, no te enojes - buscó calmarlo y rio -. No te preocupes por mí, soy un niño grande.

-Bien - los dos comenzaron a caminar hombro a hombro -. Por cierto, ¿sucedió algo interesante?

-Déjame pensar... Ah si, parece que Aioria y Shura se agarraron.

-¿Qué?

-No te preocupes, alguien los fue a detener - miró los Doce templos del Zodíaco, enfocándose en Capricornio -. Al parecer lo lograron.

-Que bueno.

Los dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al coliseo. Una vez allí, comenzaron a entrenar tal como lo hacían siempre juntos. Corrieron, realizaron ejercicios de fuerza y resistencia, lucharon entre ellos. "Todo está volviendo a la normalidad" se dijo Milo a sí mismo mientras sonreía.

-¿Sabes una cosa? - habló Camus -, creo que le voy a hacer un poco la vida imposible a Kanon.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Comentarios de la Autora:** Mas de dos meses sin actualizar D: Mil disculpas, pero tuve problemas con la universidad, trabajo, familiares y, además, estuve corta de inspiración. Súmenle que también me costó horrores escribir "Las Consecuencias de Nuestros Objetivos", lo que me hizo retrasar mas. Pero aquí está. Lo peor es que la historia va lento x-x Pero ya se va a agilizar xD

Me están insistiendo que use el CamusxShaina. Como dije una vez, era mi idea al principio, pero cambié por el MiloxShaina. Por eso,** la pareja a usar será elegida por ustedes**. Dejen en los reviews que pareja quieren. No digo que se va a consolidar el cap que viene, ya que si eligen CxS voy a tener que rearmar parte de la historia futura (cosa que no me molesta porque en realidad casi siempre improviso mis historias) xD

Sin mas que decir, me despido. Recuerden dejar su review y votar por la pareja que quieren. Saludos y nos leemos luego n.n


	12. Novedad

**DISCLAIMER****: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda.**

_Armé un grupo de Facebook llamado "__**Saint Seiya Fanfics, Fanarts y mas...**__" donde pueden publicar sus trabajos y demás cosas. También recuerden darle like a mi fanpage "__**Aquarius-chan Art.**__" donde subo mis trabajos. Los links están en mi perfil._

Les quiero agradecer a todos los que votaron por la pareja que querían que aparezca. El ganador, aunque sea obvio, lo anunciare en su momento :D También quiero agradecer las críticas constructivas que recibí. Créanme que estoy en proceso de corregir esas cosas :D

Pero destaco una review de una tal "Anabellis" que inició como una crítica corrigiendo mis errores pero terminó siendo una burla y agresiones hacia mi país (Argentina). Podría contestarle muchas cosas, pero prefiero callarme y no caer a su nivel :) Solo diré que nadie es mejor por ser de Argentina, España o de cualquier otro país hispano hablante.

Sin mas, les dejo leer tranquilos. Y recuerden pasarse por** "Las Consecuencias de Nuestro Objetivo"**, donde

**Despertares**

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 11: Novedad**

-Vamos Kiki, despierta - llamó Mu a su aprendiz y lo escuchó protestar.

-Cinco minutos más - murmuró el adolescente mientras se cubría con las frazadas.

-Ya son las siete, tienes que desayunar e iniciar tu entrenamiento – el chico resopló.

-Está bien, enseguida voy.

-De acuerdo, te espero para desayunar - salió del cuarto del pelirrojo y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar los alimentos.

A los pocos minutos, mientras el ariano terminaba de acomodar el desayuno en la mesa, apareció Kiki ya vestido para entrenar.

-Te preparé leche chocolatada y algunas galletas de avena - avisó.

-Lo se, sentía el aroma desde mi habitación - dijo mientras se sentaba -. En verdad huelen delicioso.

Mientras el chico se alimentaba y el mayor leía el periódico que le habían dejado, Dohko elevaba levemente para llamar su atención. Dejó de lado su lectura y salió hacia el salón de batallas donde el anciano maestro, vestido con su armadura, lo esperaba.

-Buenos días Mu - saludó sonriente.

-Buenos días maestro – hizo una leve reverencia en señal de respeto -. ¿Le gustaría pasar?

-No te preocupes, tengo que regresar donde Shion porque estamos terminando de organizar todo este lío que nos rodea - explicó -. Solo vine a avisarte que Shion quería verlos a ti y a Kiki por el tema de la armadura de Kanon.

-Cierto que me había hablado al respecto - recordó.

-Si, supuestamente tenían que haber iniciado los preparativos ayer por la tarde, pero tu maestro estuvo muy ocupado.

-¿Estuvo? - cuestionó con un dejo de sarcasmo.

-Me corrijo. Está muy ocupado. Bien, eso es todo. No te apresures, no es que Shion se vaya a algún lado - rió -. Nos vemos.

El de Libra se giró y regresó por donde había llegado. Mu suspiró sabiendo todo el trabajo que se le venía. No se quejaba ya que añoraba los momentos en el que reparaba armaduras con su maestro y creía que sería el doble de especial si sumaba a la ecuación a su aprendiz. Pero reparar era muy distinto a construir armaduras.

-Maestro – fue hasta donde el mayor estaba -. Termine, ¿empezamos?

-Cambio de planes Kiki, el Patriarca nos necesita.

-¿Nos? - preguntó con un brillo especial en los ojos -. ¿Trabajaremos juntos?

-Así es - sonrió -. Vamos.

Mu se colocó su armadura y comenzó a ascender las Doce Casas en compañía del adolescente. Subían las escaleras charlando y riendo, haciendo que el tiempo pase rápido y lleguen en el menor tiempo esperado al templo donde se encontraba el Patriarca. Sin perder el tiempo, Mu se adelantó y abrió la enorme puerta de madera para encontrarse a su maestro en su trono leyendo unos papeles y a Dohko en una mesa imitándolo.

-Maestro, buenos días - saludó y se inclinó para apoyarse sobre su rodilla. Su aprendiz lo siguió.

-Buenos días Mu, Kiki - respondió y les dio una señal para ques e parasen-. Imagino que saben por qué están aquí.

-Yo no Patriarca - mencionó el adolescente. Shion lo miró y luego dirigió sus orbes índigo hacia su aprendiz.

-Lo siento maestro, pero no le comenté algo a Kiki – se excusó -. Creí que lo mejor era que usted le comente.

-De acuerdo - miró nuevamente al pelirrojo -. Kiki, junto Mu trabajaremos juntos en la nueva armadura de Géminis para Kanon – vio un brillo especial en los ojos del futuro Aries -. Será duro, pero si trabajamos en equipo lo terminaremos rápido - se volvió hacia el peli lila -. Mu, imagino que conoces los materiales necesarios para forjar una armadura dorada – el aludido asintió -. La primera misión de ustedes dos será encontrarlos y traerlos hasta aquí.

-¿Cuándo partiremos? - preguntó el primer guardián.

-Mañana en lo posible, aun tengo cosas que hablar con todos - avisó -. Por lo que tienen que prepararse para el viaje.

-Entendido. ¿Algo más?

-Por el momento no. Mandaré a visarte por el tema de la charla que te dije - avisó a Mu -. Pueden retirarse – los recién llegados hicieron una leve reverencia y marcharon hacia las escaleras.

Una vez fuera del templo, Mu suspiró y miró a su acompañante, quien parecía en estado de shock.

-¿Kiki?

-Forjaremos una armadura dorada - susurró y miró al mayor -. ¿Lo entiende? ¡Forjaremos una armadura para un caballero dorado! ¡Qué emoción! Y el Patriarca confío en que yo podría hacerlo, esto es lo mejor que me pasó.

El ariano sonrió ante la felicidad del pelirrojo. En verdad le alegraba que el ya no tan pequeño se sienta así. Y, por sobre todas las cosas, volver a trabajar junto a su maestro. La nostalgia llegó a él, recordándole los tiempos en el que era un niño aprendiendo a reparar una simple armadura de bronce y como poco a poco, gracias a las enseñanzas de Shion, se fue capacitando.

-Muy bien Kiki, empecemos a prepararnos para el viaje – dijo y comenzaron a descender charlando animadamente.

* * *

-Que buena noche pasé - dijo Aldebarán mientras se estiraba luego de despertarse.

Era tarde comparado al horario en el que sus compañeros , pero podía justificarlo. Se había puesto al día con todo lo relacionado al mundo del fútbol, su deporte favorito. ¿Qué había pasado en esos cinco años en los que estuvo ausente con su selección? En el Mundial Italia '90 fue eliminado de manera impresionante por el eterno rival de Brasil, Argentina gracias a un gol que hasta el mismo aplaudió en la semifinal, aunque el país del "fin del mundo"* fue injustamente derrotado por Alemania. En Estados Unidos '94, hacia poco mas de un año *2, Brasil había salido campeón. Además, gracias a los programas deportivos de archivo, miró partidos de equipos la UEFA y de su país. Había pasado una buena trasnoche.

Se levantó y fue directo a asearse, saliendo a los minutos. Luego fue hasta la cocina para preparar un abundante desayuno que nada se comparaba con el que le habían dejado los chicos de bronce.

-Si pasaron cinco años, ¿cómo lucirán ahora? ¿Serán mas altos? ¿Habrán cambiado aunque sea un poco? - se preguntó y rió por su curiosidad e intriga.

Una vez terminada su alimentación, salió hacia el salón de batallas para ver si todo estaba en orden. No veía disturbios ni escuchaba gritos de...

-VUELVE A LLAMARME NIÑO BONITO Y TE MATO.

-No te pongas sensible maldito idiota - suspiró. ¿Dónde estaba la paz que hacia unos segundos admiraba? Se giró y saludó a sus compañeros que entraban desde la parte trasera del templo.

-Máscara, Afrodita - saludó -. Veo que empezaron bien el día.

-Ni que lo digas Alde. Parece que alguien se despertó en sus días - contestó el de Cáncer provocando a su amigo.

-Sigue hablando y te cortaré la lengua - amenazó el peli celeste -. Buenos día Alde.

-¿Quieren tomar algo? ¿Café, té? - preguntó invitándolos recibiendo como respuesta la mirada seria de los dos.

-¿No estas enojado con nosotros o algo? - cuestionó el italiano -. Digo, ¿no quieres matarnos o herirnos de gravedad?

-¿Por qué querría hacerlo? - preguntó anonadado.

-No lo sé, tal vez porque traicionamos a Athena, pusimos en riesgo el Santuario y por nuestra culpa murieron te inocente - acotó el sueco.

-Supongo que si están aquí es por algo - respondió con una sonrisa -. Athena es inteligente y si están aquí es porque tienen el perdón de ella, ¿no creen? Supongo que si ella puede aceptar el error de ustedes, nosotros no somos quienes para juzgarlos. Después de todo somos seres humanos, cometer errores está en nuestra naturaleza, pero depende de uno mismo redimirnos de ellos.

Los recién llegados lo miraron sorprendidos. Que uno de sus compañeros les haya dicho eso era algo grande. Si bien sabían que no todos pedían sus cabezas, no esperaban que alguien les hable de esa manera. Los dos sonrieron.

-Agradecemos tu invitación Alde, pero ya habíamos organizado con Shura para entrenar – dijo Máscara de Muerte.

-Aunque el imbécil llegara tarde - acotó Afrodita haciendo reír al segundo guardián.

-Bien, entonces los dejo ir.

-Otro día nos juntamos - avisó el peli azul.

-Espero que ese día estés preparado - advirtió el doceavo guardián. Los dos se despidieron y siguieron su camino.

Aldebarán suspiró mientras curvaba los labios. Aún tenía algunas cosas por hacer en su templo, por lo que supuso que tardaría en descender al coliseo para entrenar. O quizás directamente no bajaría. Esa idea le gustó y su sonrisa creció. Tal vez se inventaría alguna excusa y se la pasaría viendo deportes.

La idea, en definitiva, no era mala.

* * *

Shaka caminaba tranquilamente en su templo, observando su alrededor con sus ojos abiertos. ¿Cómo era que había soportado tanto tiempo prohibiéndose de ver el mundo de esa manera? Tenía sus motivos, pero, aun así, comenzó a manifestar ese sentimiento de arrepentimiento. Tan extraño. Nunca se había sentido así.

"Esta nueva vida traerá muchos cambios" pensó. Y así lo era. Después de todo Raion estaba entre ellos. Las nuevas actitudes de Máscara de Muerte y Afrodita fueron también parte de todo ese giro de rosca en el Santuario.

¿Y las relaciones entre sus compañeros? Muchos no se estaban llevando del todo bien, incluyendo algunos que llevaban años de amistad. Los conflictos y resentimientos volvían denso el ambiente en el lugar. ¿Y él? Nunca se había relacionado con los demás. Aunque el día anterior había comenzado a hacerlo.

-Un momento – se detuvo -. Ahora que lo recuerdo, desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza - susurró y trató de recordar qué había hecho la noche anterior.

Máscara de Muerte y Afrodita le habían pedido que se sume a la ronda de cervezas. ¿Tan intolerante al alcohol era? Rió bajo. Seguro había pasado vergüenza, pero no se sentía apenado sino divertido.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y debía meditar. O tal vez podría hacerlo un poco hoy y salir a entrenar mas tarde ya que necesitaba socializar mas. Si, eso iba a hacer.

Se dirigió al jardín de los Sales Gemelos y se dispuso a iniciar su día como correspondía.

* * *

-¿De qué hablarás hoy con los chicos? - cuestionó el castaño a su amigo mientras leía.

-Principalmente, de las rondas de guardia - suspiró mientras analizaba unos registros -. Aunque todavía no se como agruparlos.

-Podrías dejarlo al azar...

-Si Aioria y Shura salen en el mismo grupo, se matarán entre ellos – lo interrumpió.

-...o podrías fijarte como se están relacionando entre ellos - siguió.

-¿Tú sugieres? - el peli verde levantó la mirada dirigiéndola hacia su amigo.

-Déjame pensar - sus ojos verdes miraron hacia la salida del templo -. Máscara de Muerte, Shura y Afrodita siempre hicieron buen equipo y, al parecer, están tratando de integrar a Shaka - miró al antiguo Aries -, así que allí tienes un equipo.

-Muy bien, esos cuatro descartado – dijo.

-Es seguro que Milo y Camus planean matarse entre ellos así que no conviene juntarlos, pero, luego de enfrentarse con los caballeros de Bronce, se comenzó a llevar bien con Aioria - sonrió -. Mu y Aldebarán no tendrán problema en hacer equipo con ellos dos.

-Entonces Mu, Aldebarán, Aioria y Milo – se habló a sí mismo mientras anotaba los nombres -. Lo que dejaría un tercer grupo de Saga, Kanon, Aioros y Camus.

-Dudo que Camus tenga algún problema. Con Saga se llevan bien y con Aioros no tiene motivos para tener algún inconveniente. Y a Kanon no lo conoce, así que quede de esta forma.

-Bien – se acomodó en su sillón -. Dohko, respecto a las guardias, necesito pedirte un favor – el aludido lo miró -. Necesito que, hasta que terminemos con la armadura para Kanon, reemplaces a Mu. No creo que tardemos mucho, pero él, Kiki y yo necesitamos estar centrados en ese trabajo.

-Por eso te estás apresurando en terminar con todo este papeleo – el de ojos índigos asintió -. Bien, no te preocupes por eso, yo lo reemplazaré.

-Muchas gracias Dohko – el chino rió.

-Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea amigo.

Iban a seguir con los documentos, pero dos cosmos elevándose los interrumpieron, haciéndolos levantarse de golpe. Shion habló.

-Esos son...

-...Aioria y Shura – lo siguió -. Y siguen elevando sus cosmos más y más - dijo Dohko nervioso.

-Hay que detenerlos antes de que sea tarde - contestó el Patriarca -. Dohko... - fue interrumpido por la puerta abriéndose.

-Disculpen, permiso – la voz infantil irrumpió el lugar.

-¿Un niño? - preguntó Dohko extrañado.

-Uno igual a Aioria cuando era pequeño - respondió Shion igual de anonadado que su amigo -. Disculpa pero, ¿quién eres? - le habló al menor.

-Mi nombre es Raion señor - respondió tímidamente - Disculpe pero mi papá está peleando y...

-¿Tú papá? - cuestionó Dohko atando cabos.

-¿De casualidad es Aioria de Leo? - siguió Shion.

-Sí, es él - afirmó -. Mi mami me envió aquí.

De repente los dos sintieron otro par de cosmos acercándose e indicándoles una sola cosa: ellos detendrían la pelea. Eso los sorprendió, más que nada por los emisores del mensaje.

-Raion, quédate aquí por favor - pidió Shion - Cuéntame, ¿quién es tu madre?

-Ella es Marín de... de... - trató de recordar.

-Águila - continuó -. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas un poco sobre ti mientras esperamos a tus padres?

Los tres estuvieron hablando por unos minutos. El pequeño les contaba cosas sobre él y los adultos, por momentos, le contaban cosas del caballero de Leo haciendo que el niño se sorprendiera y sonriera. De repente, los cosmos dejaron de elevarse y descendieron en gran escala. La batalla había terminado, al menos por el momento.

Mientras Shion seguía hablando con el niño, Dohko se levantó y caminó con calma hacia la puerta donde esperaría al caballero dorado. Aioria se las vería negra y el chino lo sabía.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Comentarios de la Autora:** Buenas a todos! ¿Cómo están? No tienen idea de lo que me costó actualizar este cap, pero, en fi xD. Ante todo, lamento si siempre escribo muy poco de Shaka. Ya de por si es un personaje que no me gusta pero eso no es impedimento (escribo muy bien para mi gusto con Aioros y eso que lo odio :v), pero no me sale manejarlo por lo que prefiero escribir poco antes de arruinar el personaje e.e Y otra cosa, se que el cap anterior se llamaba "Reproches Parte 1". Hay una explicación por la que este no es la parte 2, pero se van a enterar cuando actualice :D

Les quiero agradecer muchísimo por haber votado para elegir la pareja. Es la primera vez que pido algo al público pero no por no tener ideas sino por no saber cual usar xD. En fin, supongo que los resultados los conocerán el próximo cap (aunque creo que saben que pareja resultó ganadora).

En fin, ya me voy retirando ya que tengo que seguir actualizando historias. Espero que me dejen sus review que, como dije arriba, me ayudan muchísimo a mejorar. Y gracias a quienes se van sumando :D Los amo a todos! Nos leemos la próxima


	13. Reproches - P2

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda.**

_Armé un grupo de Facebook llamado "Saint Seiya Fanfics, Fanarts y mas..." donde pueden publicar sus trabajos y demás cosas. También recuerden darle like a mi fanpage "Aquarius-chan Art." donde subo mis trabajos. Los links están en mi perfil._

**Disculpen la demora D: Es que consegui trabajo, la universidad me esta robando la vida y me enferme e.e Espero que acepten mis disculpas u.u**

* * *

**Despertares**

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 12: Reproches Parte 2**

-¿Y que hizo Kanon para que quieras hacerle la vida imposible? - bromeó el de Escorpio siguiendo con el entrenamiento.

-Imagino que sabes sobre su pasado como General Marino.

-Por supuesto - sonrió -. Y créeme que sufrió las consecuencias por ello - mostró su Aguja Escarlata con un dejo de cinismo en sus labios.

-E imagino que sabes de la presencia de Isaak en las mismas filas.

-Si, Hyoga me contó algo de eso - suspiró -. Debió ser difícil para él enfrentarse a su amigo.

-Fue Kanon quien lo llevó - informó.

-¿Qué? - se sorprendió.

-Además sabía que era mi aprendiz.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Kanon me lo contó - comenzó a realizar movimientos de pelea -. Supongo que habrá creído que si me lo contaba yo no me iba a molestar.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? - cuestionó.

-No lo sé, ¿qué sugieres? - el griego se detuvo y pensó.

-Tengo una idea, pero tienes que esperar unos días - sonrió.

-¿Esperar? - preguntó el francés de manera desanimada.

-Hasta que a Saga se le pase la emoción de tener de nuevo a su "hermanito" - dijo esa última palabra con un tono de burla.

-Eso puede demorar.

-La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, mi amigo - volvió a curvar sus labios -. Ya deberías saberlo bien.

-Por supuesto – sin dar señales en su rostro de estar de acuerdo, el onceavo guardián reinició su entrenamiento, siendo seguido por el griego.

De repente, la explosión de dos cosmos los distraerse de su actividad, haciéndolos mirar fijo en dirección a las Doce Casas.

-Están en problemas - susurró Milo, sabiendo de quienes se trataba.

-Deberíamos ir, ¿no crees? - el peli azul asintió y caminaron en dirección a los templos.

* * *

-¿Crees que nos llamen? - preguntó el italiano mientras tomaba un sorbo de cerveza directo de la botella.

-Por supuesto - contestó el de cabellos celestes desanimado por lo que acababa de decir -. Fuimos los únicos imbéciles a los que se les ocurrió detener la pelea - bufó antes de imitar a su amigo respecto a la refrescante bebida.

-Que fastidio, debimos haber dejado que se maten entre ellos - suspiró el italiano.

-Por favor Máscara, no te hagas el duro conmigo - comentó cínico -. Habrías hecho lo posible por cubrir a Shura al igual que yo.

-Por algo es nuestro amigo, ¿no te parece?

Ambos caballeros estaban sentados en el salón principal de Piscis. Luego de la batalla que detuvieron, decidieron ir allí. Desde el principio sabían que terminarían siendo involucrados. "Buen comienzo" pensaba Afrodita, pero también sabía que la acción de los dos sería un antes y un después. ¿Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer y Afrodita de Piscis deteniendo una pelea? Después de todo, algunos de sus compañeros los seguían viendo mal y con buen motivo.

De repente, un cosmos conocido se elevó levemente en la salida de Piscis. Ambos dejaron sus botellas a medio tomar y salieron en dirección al salón de batallas, donde Dohko los estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados.

-Imagino que el Patriarca nos quiere arriba para escuchar lo que tenemos para decir – se adelantó el doceavo guardián.

-Si, pero cuando me de la señal ya que, por ahora, está ocupándose de Aioria y Shura.

-Pobres idiotas - rió Máscara.

-Habrá una reunión donde Shion nos dará un sermón, así que prepárense.

-¿Nos? - cuestionó sorprendido el sueco.

-Aunque sea amigo del Patriarca, no dejo de ser un caballero dorado – dijo en tono despreocupado -. Bien, iré a buscar a los demás - con paso tranquilo, Dohko se retiró del templo de Piscis.

El par de amigos se miraron y se dispusieron a regresar a tomar sus cervezas.

-Deberías ir a ponerte tu armadura - aconsejó el guardián del templo.

-Cuando termine mi cerveza - contestó. Después de todo, esos dos tenían para rato.

* * *

-¿Se puede saber qué tienen en la cabeza ustedes dos? ¡Me decepcionan! - bufó Shion a los caballeros que se encontraban apoyados en su rodilla derecha y con la mirada baja -. ¿Qué tienen para decir?

-Patriarca, yo...

-Él no debería estar aquí - interrumpió Aioria a Shura -. No solo asesinó injustamente a mi hermano, sino que también cubrió la traición de Saga a conciencia – Shura no contraatacó. El griego estaba en lo cierto.

-¿Algo más Aioria? Puesto a que interrumpiste a tu compañero supongo que tienes que tener más información - contestó serio el ariano.

-También fue partícipe de la Guerra Santa contra Hades – lo miró a los ojos -. Se enfrentó a Mu, no ayudó a evitar la muerte de Aldebarán y asesinó a Shaka. Después... - titubeó -. Después Athena...

-¿Y hablaste con Camus al respecto? - preguntó.

-Algo - confesó en un susurro.

-Shura, dile quién fue el que te dio la orden de hacer lo que sea necesario con tal de llegar hasta Athena.

-P-pero Patriarca...

-Shura por favor, es una orden – el calmo semblante del antiguo caballero de Aries lo tranquilizó.

-Fue usted – dijo -. Usted me ordenó a hacer lo necesario – Aioria se sorprendió a sobremanera. Camus en ningún momento le había contado acerca de ese importante dato. Volvió a agachar la mirada y siguió escuchando.

-¿Bajo qué condiciones?

-Todo fue por Athena. Saga, Máscara, Camus, Afrodita, los caballeros de Plata y yo hicimos todo eso, manchamos de la peor manera nuestro honor y sacrificamos nuestro orgullo solo por ella. - comentó decidido. En verdad no se arrepentía de su rol en la Guerra Santa.

-Patriarca... - susurró Aioria.

-Se que el último tema no es el verdadero motivo del por qué tu odio dirigido a Shura, pero tienes que entender que en el momento en el que todo cambió para nosotros hace ya dieciocho años él no sabía lo que sucedía.

-Pero luego...

-Me equivoqué - cortó el de Capricornio aun cabizbajo -. Me dejé llevar por la emoción del momento, pensé que en verdad habría justicia bajo el mando de Arles y me cegué - lo miró -. Matar a Aioros fue algo de lo que aun hoy me arrepiento porque no se si recuerdas que él era para mí lo más parecido a un hermano, era mi mejor amigo. Y que de un momento al otro el Patriarca me ordene a eliminarlo por traición fue un golpe duro - desvió la mirada-. No tengo justificativos para mis acciones ni espero que me perdones, solo me gustaría que entiendas.

-¡Pudiste haberle preguntado! – lo acusó dejando escapar algunas lágrimas traicioneras -. Dices que era tu mejor amigo y, aun así, lo mataste sin saber el por qué. Si te hubieran pedido, en los últimos años, que asesines a Máscara de Muerte o a Afrodita, ¿lo hubieras hecho?

-Si, si lo hubiera hecho – le contestó -. Ellos sabían que si un día se metían en un problema grande yo iba a ser el encargado de eliminarlos, así que ahí tienes la respuesta.

-Eres un maldito – el rubio se levantó -. Eres en verdad un maldito.

-Si, lo soy – el español también se paró -. Por eso ahora cargo con esta culpa, por eso desde que soy un niño cargo con este peso encima. ¿Crees que es fácil vivir con eso? Esto que vives ahora no compensa nada, pero ahora tienes una familia e incluso tu hermano está de vuelta. ¿No crees que es momento de cambiar las prioridades?

-Aioria – finalmente habló Shion-, Shura tiene razón - suspiró -. Son hombres grandes, ya dejaron de ser niños. Tal como dijo tu compañero, tienes nuevas prioridades en tu vida además de nuevas oportunidades. ¿Entiendes? Es entendible tu situación, tu postura, pero ya no es el momento - miró al español -. Shura, espero que comprendas el error tuyo al continuar con la batalla. Tendrías que haberte detenido, haber desistido. Si tan arrepentido te encuentras, si tanto quieres compensar tus errores, lamentablemente lo estás haciendo mal. No es la forma – el capricorniano asintió avergonzado.

-Lo siento - susurró el peli verde – Lamento los problemas que causé.

-Y yo lamento lo que dije Patriarca, en verdad no sabía que usted también...

-No te preocupes por ello Aioria, hay cosas más importantes en las que concentrarse – esbozó una tranquilizadora sonrisa -. Ambos tienen mucho que analizar – elevó levemente su cosmos avisando al caballero de Libra que iba siendo hora de la reunión con los demás caballeros dorados -. Será mejor que esperen aquí, tengo algunas cosas que decirles a ustedes y a sus compañeros.

Los caballeros asintieron y se levantaron. Sus colegas tardarían varios minutos hasta llegar allí, solo debían esperar.

* * *

-¿Es idiota o le pagan por serlo? - cuestionó indignado.

-Créeme Aioros que si le pagaran, en esto momentos estaría nadando en una piscina de billetes – ironizó Kanon ganándose una ofuscada mirada del castaño.

-Kanon, por favor - reclamó su gemelo -. Aioros, creo que todos aquí sabíamos que tarde o temprano esos dos se agarrarían.

Los tres se encontraban subiendo las escaleras de las Doce Casas, camino al templo del Patriarca. Dohko los cruzó y avisó sobre la reunión que Shion organizó en pocos minutos, por lo que no tenían otra opción mas que ir. Saga y Aioros ya vestían sus respectivas armaduras mientras que Kanon seguía con sus vestimentas de entrenamiento. Estaban cada vez mas cerca de su destino.

-Pero no tenía por qué pasar - buscó calmarse -. Saga, hablé con él y el muy idiota no me escuchó.

-Típico de hermanos menores - contestó.

-Hola, recuerdas que estoy aquí, ¿verdad? - protestó el menor de los Géminis.

-Si Kanon, ya se que estás aquí - sonrió con burla.

-Imbécil - murmuró el aludido -. Escucha Aioros, tu hermano no te escuchará en muchas de las cosas, aprende a vivr con eso.

-Gran consejo Kanon, es de mucha ayuda - respondió con sarcasmo.

-Aunque no lo creas, él tiene razón - siguió el mayor de los tres -. Aioria es muy orgulloso y, por mas que te cueste aceptarlo, tiene sus motivos para mostrarse tan resentido ante Shura. Él viene cargando con esto desde que es un niño y se tuvo que contener por todos estos años. Un d{ia iba a estallar.

-Entiendo –susurró. El noveno guardián se encontraba verdaderamente pensativo ante la situación. Después de todo, ¿qué haría en su lugar? Sabía que era mucho más razonable que su hermano menor, pero, justamente estaría hablando de él, de su hermano.

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ya se encontraban en las puertas del templo del Patriarca. Los tres suspiraron y se dispusieron a entrar.

* * *

-¿Te encuentras bien mami? - preguntó el niño extrañado.

-Si, cielo – le sonrió. Aunque Marin en verdad estaba preocupada. Tal vez, por esa pelea, Aioria se metería en problemas.

Unos minutos atrás, el séptimo guardián había salido de los aposentos del Patriarca y les avisó que luego de la charla en la que se encontraban participando el antiguo caballero de Aries, Aioria y Shura, habría una reunión con todos los caballeros dorados. Era algo que duraría un buen rato e iba a ser en vano esperar allí.

-Vayamos a buscar a la tía Shaina, ¿quieres?

-¡Si! - celebró el infante.

Los dos comenzaron a descender por las escaleras que daban en dirección a Piscis hablando sobre la noche que había pasado Raion con su padre. La guerrera no podía estar más orgullosa de Aioria y sus intentos de ser el padre que esperaba que sea. Raion estaba demasiado feliz explicando, además, las sesiones de arquería junto a su tío y los amigos de él.

-Veo que la pasaste bien - sugirió conociendo la respuesta.

-Si mami, estoy muy feliz de que papi esté aquí.

Cuando estaban por cruzar las puertas que conectaban al salón de batallas del últimos templo, un par de voces los interrumpieron.

-Maldito par de imbéciles - escucharon la protesta acercándose. Eran Máscara de Muerte y Afrodita ya vestidos con sus armaduras, quienes, al notar ambas presencias se detuvieron - ¿Escuchó eso? - cuestionó el peli celeste señalando al menor.

-Sí, escuché - respondió el rubio -. No hay que decir malas palabras.

-Discúlpalo niño, pero tenemos un sermón por escuchar gracias a tu padre y a nuestro amigo – el italiano trató de escucharse razonable.

-Sobre eso – esta vez habló Marin -, les agradezco por haber detenido la pelea.

-Lo hicimos por Shura - refutó Afrodita -, el gatito en verdad no nos interesa.

-Aun así quiero darles las gracias – los aludidos se miraron.

-No tienes que agradecer - contestó el de Cáncer al fin -. Técnicamente, hicimos nuestro trabajo.

-Lo entiendo – la joven sonrió -. Si nos disculpan.

-Claro, pasen tranquilos – dijo el doceavo guardián.

Los dos vieron como madre e hijo atravesaban el templo, sonriendo y hablando entre ellos.

-El maldito si que se sacó la fortuna - confesó Afrodita al fin riendo por lo que había dicho al igual que su amigo, aunque por distintos motivos. Sabía que Máscara pensaba que él hablaba de la hermosa pareja que Aioria había conseguido, pero en realidad se refería a la familia que ganó, algo a lo que jamás aspiró.

"Nunca seré digno de eso", pensó mientras seguía riendo.

* * *

-Ustedes dos, templo del Patriarca, ahora - ordenó Dohko con una seriedad sobreactuada, aguantándose las ganas de dar una carcajada por las posiciones defensivas que uno de los jóvenes habían tomado.

-¿Qué? ¡Nosotros no hicimos nada! Ni siquiera llegamos a pelear - disparó Milo.

-¿Tiene que ver con lo que sucedió con Aioria? - cuestionó con sensatez Camus. Su amigo se relajó y el chino comenzó a reírse. El de Acuario, por su parte, solo esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-¿Era eso? - preguntó -. ¿Y se están burlando de mí?

-Creo que eso es obvio, Milo - respondió el francés.

-Oye...

-Bueno, basta – se calmó Dohko -. Pero hablo en serio. Debemos ir con Shion ya que convocó a una reunión de último momento y todos tenemos que estar – sin más, el castaño se dio la vuelta y comenzó a encaminarse con leve prisa hacia donde las Doce Casas.

-Maldito Aioria, metiéndonos en problemas a todos - refunfuñó el peli azul.

Ambos caballeros caminaron en la misma dirección que el anciano maestro. Cuando al fin llegaron a Aries, se cruzaron con Marín y Raion.

-Hola Milo. Hola Camus - saludó sonriente el niño.

-Raion - respondió alegre el peli azul -. ¿Acompañando a tu madre? - el niño asintió.

-Buenos días Raio. Marin – el francés mantuvo el estoicismo.

-Buenos días - contestó -. ¿Por casualidad viste a Shaina?

-Hace un rato - respondió -, aunque no me dijo donde iba. Seguro debe estar en el recinto.

-Tienes razón, muchas gracias Camus.

-De nada Marin.

-Camus hoy comeré todo así me convertiré en un caballero dorado - celebró el niño recordando las palabras del aludido.

-Me parece perfecto Raion - esbozó una leve sonrisa -. Cuando termine, si quieres, hablamos de lo que necesitas para iniciar un buen entrenamiento.

-¡Si! - festejó.

-Bien, Milo y yo debemos irnos – se despidió de Marin, quien volvió a agradecerle, y de Raion para mirar a su amigo -. ¿A ti que te sucede? Te callaste de la nada.

-Nada - cortó y empezó a caminar siendo seguido por el acuariano.

-Milo, esto ya es molesto - confesó -. Actúas como si tuvieras cinco años y creo que tienes veinte.

-Veinticinco si nos basamos en mi fecha de nacimiento - corrigió.

-Claro - suspiró -. Milo tus celos me están cansando y eso que solo pasó un día.

-¡No son celos! Maldición Camus, ¿por qué no entiendes?

-¿Entonces por qué te enojas cada vez que me sucede algo relacionado a Shaina? Ella es mi amiga y...

-Y jamás pensaste en sobrepasarte con ella – cortó -, lo sé - suspiró -. Mira, hace un tiempo tú me decías que no la moleste, que no la siga, pero seguí insistiendo. No se si te das cuenta sobre el hecho de que es la primera que me rechaza, por lo que se volvió algo similar a un capricho – lo miró -. Y luego de que revivimos, resulta ser que ustedes dos eran buenos amigos, ¡y no solo eso! Ella te abraza y te da besos sin que pongas oposición.

-Tú mismo lo dijste. Para ti ella es un capricho, tú la quieres solo para revolcarte y sacarte las ganas. Yo la respeto y espero que entiendas que solo es mi amiga, nada más.

-Deja de decir que es algo tuyo, ¡ella es mía! - elevó la voz para darse cuenta de lo que había exclamado -. ¡Maldición!

-Milo...

-Ya, por favor - pidió y se adelantó. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que había dicho ya que no estaba en sus planes hacerlo. Camus, por su parte, negó y ascendió las escaleras. Conocía a su amigo y sabía que lo que sentía por Shaina era mas que un simple capricho.

Ambos marcharon rápido. En sus templos se colocaron sus respectivas armaduras y siguieron hasta el último, llegando a su destino. El griego se adentró primero con un semblante serio mientras que Camus lo siguió con perfil estoico normal. Eran los últimos en llegar. Se acomodaron y se prepararon para la reunión.

-Caballeros - habló Shion – lamento haberlos citado de esta manera sin previo aviso, pero los hechos ocurridos recientemente me obligaron a hacerlo - miró primero a Aioria y luego a Shura-. Imagino que conocen el hecho ocurrido entre sus compañeros. Ya hablé con ellos esperando lograr un resultado satisfactorio, pero me veo con la obligación de informarles una cosa: no toleraré el enfrentamiento entre ustedes. Si tienen algún asunto por resolver con alguno de sus colegas, que sea hablando. Es increíble que, en momento de paz y alianza con otros dioses, la batalla sea interna - suspiró -. Quienes participen en una pelea, sea quien sea, será enviado a Sunión y la condena corresponderá a los daños causados. No toleraré esto. Son hombres adultos con nuevas prioridades. ¿Creen que tienen algo en su pasado que los condena? Trabajen para poder cubrirlo con sus

acciones actuales. Espero no tener que repetir esto y no otorgar condenas*. Prioricen nuevos objetivos y no actúen como niños. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-No es una pregunta, pero si un aviso – habló Dohko -. Recuerden que, ante todo, Shion y yo estamos aquí para escucharlos, aconsejarlos y ayudarlos. Podrán contar con nosotros cuando lo necesiten.

-Muchas gracias Dohko - exhaló -. Otro asunto del que quería hablarles era acerca de las guardias. Iniciarán a partir del próximo lunes, dándoles el tiempo suficiente para prepararse. En la primer semana, los turnos serán los que mencione, luego serán puesto por sorteo o elección - miró a su amigo -. ¿Me haces el honor?

-Claro - sonrió -. El turno matutino será para Máscara de Muerte, Shaka, Shura y Afrodita.

-Genial - celebró en voz baja el cuarto guardián -. Shaka, seremos compañeros de guardia – le habló al rubio que se encontraba parado a su lado.

-Así es, es una buena noticia – dijo con los ojos levemente abiertos.

-Muy bien – el chino volvió a ser el centro de atención -, el turno vespertino será para Mu, Aldebarán, Aioria y Milo.

-¿Qué? - exclamó el octavo guardián sorprendido.

-Lo que deja a Saga, Kanon, Aioros y Camus en la noche- anunció el anciano maestro.

-Maldición - murmuró el menor de los gemelos.

-Vamos, no será para tanto – lo animó su hermano.

-Si alguno está en desacuerdo a la asignación de los turnos, tendrá que resistir hasta el final de la semana. Los próximos turnos serán elegidos por ustedes.

-¿Alguna sorpresa mas? - cuestionó irónico Afrodita.

-Así es, pero no es para ti – el aludido refunfuñó -. Kanon, a partir de mañana iniciaremos con la construcción de tu armadura.

-¿Lo dice en serio? - cuestionó sorprendido.

-Claro. Ni bien la tengamos lista, podrás hacer uso de ella - sonrió al ver al joven con sus labios curvos -. Ahora, algo que me tienen que prestar mucha atención - los dorados lo miraron curiosos -. Athena me avisó sobre la presencia del dios Hades en el Santuario. Ya conocen la alianza que mantenemos, por ello tiene que venir a visitarnos y explicarnos mas a fondo ese tema.

-¿Está bromeando? - rió Aioria, quien se calló cuando vio la expresión seria de su superior -. ¿Cómo demonios se atreve a venir?

-Aioria - llamó su hermano en tono de advertencia.

-Caballeros, por favor – Dohko elevó la voz cuando algunos de los jóvenes empezaron a murmurar -. Escuchen lo que el Patriarca tiene para decir – todos callaron y volvieron a mirar al antiguo Aries, algunos con el ceño fruncido.

-Entiendo el enojo de ustedes, pero tenemos una nueva alianza. Además, pronto vendrá Poseidón y posiblemente Chronos también lo haga. No podemos desaprovechar estas ofertas de paz por rencores.

-Patriarca no puede decir esto después de todo lo que usted vivió - reclamó Shura-. Se que estuve al servicio de Hades, usted conoce el por qué, pero esto ya me parece inadmisible.

-Por lo mismo que tú dijiste Shura, lo hago por todo lo que viví - lo miró -. Vi amigos caer en batallas que eran creadas por ambición, vi seres queridos, muchachos, niños ser sacrificados en estas interminables Guerras Santas. Ustedes fueron partícipes también, algunos se vieron obligados a pertenecer a sus filas contra su voluntad. Ustedes, que son como mis hijos, cayeron injustamente, dieron su vida. ¿Creen que quiero volver a saber de esto? - exhaló y observó a su amigo quien estaba con la mirada gacha. Después de todo, los dos habían vivido prácticamente lo mismo -. Estoy cansado de estas batallas sin sentido, necesito asegurarme que ya no vuelvan a existir. Debemos asegurar que las futuras generaciones vivan en paz.

-Hasgard, Aspros, Deuteros, Manigoldo, Regulus, Asmita, Kardia, Sísifo, El Cid, Degel, Albafica - susurró el chino -. El Patriarca Sage, Hakurei, Tenma, Yuzuriha, Yato - presionó sus puños -. Athena. Y muchos otros más.

-Dohko – lo nombró el peli verde.

-Shion no es el único que está cansado de estas batallas. Si ustedes no quieren entender estas cosas, les pido, y con perdón de Athena, que entreguen su armadura.

Ante esa frase, todos lo quedaron mirando sorprendidos. ¿Entregar la armadura? El Patriarca solo analizó la expresión de "los niños". Era obvio que no iban a caer en el pedido del séptimo guardián, pero era un paso muy complicado el aceptar a un Dios que, por generaciones, fue enemigo.

-¿Qué harán? - cuestionó el mayor de los lemuriano. Automáticamente, y para sorpresa suya y de Dohko, los caballeros se apoyaron en su rodilla izquierda inclinando la cabeza.

-Seremos fieles a Athena y haremos lo necesario por proteger a la humanidad – habló seguro Aioros.

-Muchachos...

De repente, un estruendo interrumpió a Shion e hizo que la orden se levantara con prisa. Las enormes puertas del templo se abrieron dejando entras una fuerte estela de luz que cegó, momentáneamente, a los presentes. Cuatro siluetas se fueron formando.

-No puede ser - susurró Aldebarán -. ¿Cómo hicieron para llegar hasta aquí?

-Lamento llegar de esta manera – tanto la caminata como la voz eran calmas -. Pero tengo un asunto que atender – se detuvo frente a la doble fila de caballeros dorados -. Y espero, sinceramente, que no les moleste la presencia de mis Jueces.

-Hades - moduló al fin Shion mientras observaba el rostro sereno del dios.

_Continuará..._

* * *

*Si leyeron "El Problema de Amarnos", sabràn que allì Shion condenó a dos por una pelea entre ellos: Saga y Máscara :D

* * *

**Comentario de la Autora:** CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN! Ese final salió como quería :D

¿Cómo están? Disculpen la demora pero hubieron muchos temas en mi vida que no me permitían sentarme y escribir con calma D: Pero aquí estoy y con esta tremenda actualización.

¿Qué les parece? ¿Me dejan su review? Por favor me costó mucho escribir este cap, y ustedes me motivan a seguir u.u Y si, se que no puse sobre el momento en el que llamaron a Mu, Alde y Shaka, pero eso iba a traer mucho relleno. Quienes me siguen saben que escribir algo innecesario no es mi estilo. Si esperaban algo extremo con ellos sepan disculpar. Lo intenté. pero no me gustaba nada como ellos eran agregados por el solo hcho de que son ellos, prometo algo grande ya :)

Sin mas que decir, me despido. Saludos y nos leemos luego :D


End file.
